Re:Zero-Ultimate Gohan (Not Nerfed)
by SSJ Red graffiti
Summary: (College hiatus, slower updates...) The ultimate warrior was absorbed by Majin Buu. Did Buu send him to Lugunica or is the witch obsessed with Gohan? Then why is Subaru there too?
1. Subaru meets Gohan

_**This story is a reboot of Re:Zero: Z Fighter**_

 _This story is a test to see if anyone cares about me continuing it. I will take a very, very different path with this story. The predecessor 'Re:ZFighter' probably wasn't good enough but you can still read it. I want to write things in this story I was too afraid to write in others._

 ** _Next chapter is 90% finished_**

* * *

The Kais couldn't do it, Gotenks couldn't do it, the Z fighters were too weak, the God of destruction was asleep, but adult Gohan was on his way to fight Majin Buu. Goku was feeling proud of is son. Now with Gohan's potential unleashed he can do anything! An epic battle between the strongest warrior and the evil Super Buu took place.

Gohan overpowered the evil pink blob in every second of the fight however, because of Gohan's arrogance, he was absorbed by the evil Buu. The Kai's watched with horror being unable to do anything. At being absorbed by Majin Buu, the Ultimate warrior of Universe 7 was transported to another world.

In the Capital of Lugunica, the Z warrior slept quietly in an alleyway but awoke screaming a signature attack, still battle ready just in case Super Buu tried anything on him.

 **Re:Zero: Ultimate Gohan unNerfed**

The ultimate warrior stood up. He felt the energy of humans and Demi Humans all over the continent. So there are living beings inside of Buu? He focused all of his senses on trying to find any high power levels but he was the only powerful being in the planet. "Is there a different universe inside of Majin Buu?" Thought Gohan

As the ultimate warrior walked to to exit the alley way, a Japanese teenager walked all depressed into the alleyway, Gohan recognized the Teenager to be from planet Earth so maybe he would know some things.

"Hold on, you must be Japanese. Did Majin Buu absorb you too?" Said Gohan to Subaru. "Huh? Majin Buu? Wait, you know about Japan?!" Subaru jumped in excitement. Maybe he isn't alone in this new world. "I guess you don't know about Majin Buu. But because you're Japanese I assumed you were absorbed by him." Said Gohan. "I have no idea who Majin Buu is... Wait I think I did heard something about a Majin terrorizing the world on Social Media..." Said Subaru in a confused accent.

"Are there more people like you here?" Asked Gohan. "Nah, this place is super weird, some people here have animal body parts, it's kind of scary." Said Subaru. "I assume Japanese people still don't know about the animal people we have back on earth... We had a humanoid dog as a world leader. How did you guys not know about it? I thought the politicians have already talked about it to the public." Said Gohan. "I had no idea there were animal people back on earth, that's insane!" Replied Subaru with much shock.

The Ultimate warrior realized they haven't introduced them selves to each other yet. Both of them talked for a good 15 minutes, after they introduced them selves, Subaru explained how weird this new world is and how he just shortly arrived to it after watching Majin Buu terrorize the world on live Television. He then decided to go shopping at a gas station only to get sent into this world along with the things he bought. They both decided to stick together because they now know each other in this strange new world.

There must have been a reason why they both were sent there. Gohan was absorbed by Majin Buu meanwhile Subaru was sent to that world without having anything happen to him at all. It was quite embarrassing for Subaru because he didn't have a tragic backstory to tell Gohan, although he did mention that he wished there was some magical girl who could have given him some advice or an awesome power. The ultimate warrior laughed it off and didn't tell Subaru that he was indeed the one fighting Majin Buu, but Gohan did say that he was absorbed by the pink monster. Also the Z warrior didn't think it was necessary to say anything about his strength to the Japanese Teenager.

Then all of a sudden three thugs appeared from the light into the alleyway to cause some trouble. Gohan noticed they had bad intentions so he stopped Subaru from speaking anymore words. Gohan would have to defend the young man. One thug was a short kid, the other thug was a smug teenager, the last one was a strong man. One of the thugs then spoke. "Give us all your belongings." Then the short thug spoke. "Yeah, both of you. Drop your things to the ground."

Gohan's trademark serious face glared at the three troublemakers. Gohan didn't need to hurt them but he should teach them a lesson. Then Subaru unexpectedly jumped forward and punched the smug teenager's face and then kicked the short kid's face making them topple to the ground. The bigger thug was about to punch Subaru but the Japanese teenager grabbed the attacker's arm and twisted it and threw the attacker against the wall.

Gohan was impressed that Subaru could still defend himself despite not knowing how to fight at all. Subaru then ran to the smug teenager who's tongue was sticking out his mouth. The trouble maker then pulled out two daggers and stood in a battle stance.

The Japanese teen then surrendered and dropped to the floor to apologize. The three thugs were very angry at Subaru then tried to attack him only to then be stopped by Gohan. The Z Warrior picked up the two taller thugs by their shirts and bumped their heads together thus knocking them out. The shorter thug then ran away in fear of being hurt by the z warrior.

Gohan sighed in relief that his new friend isn't hurt as he dropped the two unconscious men to the ground. Subaru then stood up in relief while dusting off his pants. He had just made a powerful new ally and didn't even know about it. The Japanese teen then stared at Gohan, just realizing the impossibly strong body Gohan had. "Wow Gohan! You really beat those guys better than I could ever have done. I think they would have killed me if you had not been here." Said Subaru as he did a thankful gesture to Gohan. "It's no big deal, you think I'd just let them hurt my new friend?" Said Gohan. "I'm starting to think that you're the one who's suppose to train me." Said Subaru. The Z warrior was a bit confused to why Subaru had said that.

"You know how in a video game there is always an NPC that tells you how to play the game, am I right? I think in this scenario, you're the NPC who's going to train me! So lets hurry up and end this tutorial mode, I'm excited to see what happens next!" Said Subaru with much confidence in his statement.

Gohan found Subaru's attitude to be quite amusing. It reminded him of Krillin's relaxed nature. Just before Gohan could give a response to Subaru, a girl went running past them as if she were running away from someone. The thief then stopped running. She looked at Gohan and an idea formed in her mind. She noticed how strong Gohan is. Maybe she could make him distract the Half Elf who's chasing her. The thief almost smiled at her own brilliance then got both Gohan's and Subaru's attention. "Please help me! There's a white haired girl chasing me! Can you please stop her?" Asked the girl in a sad accent.

Gohan could feel she was lying about something but he figured it was because she was troubled by the white haired girl. Subaru then smiled at the thief. "Don't you worry little girl. We'll distract the white haired girl so you can run away." Said Subaru in a chivalrous accent. Gohan was still very unsure of what was going on. But he would get answers from the white haired elf. "I suppose we can help you out." Said Gohan while scratching the back of his head. "Oh thank you so much!" Said the thief as she hugged the Z warrior arm.

Then white haired Half Elf stood at the exit of the alleyway. Her expression was of seriousness. The thief noticed she was found by the elf so she jumped on to the roof tops and escaped. Maybe Gohan and Subaru could distract the elf long enough for her to run a far distance. The half Elf then tried to go after the thief but Gohan stood in her way. The half elf tried to go around the Z warrior but he kept on blocking her path. The elf had enough of this. She isn't going to let some random person stop her from getting back her stolen insignia.

"So you're one her partners?! I wont let you get away with this." Said the elf as she charged some Mana into an attack. She used her ice magic to freeze Gohan in place. Only the Saiyan's head was free from the ice. She then ran past the frozen Gohan and the frightened Subaru while apologetically saying to them "I'm sorry but you got in my way." The Elf had escaped them.

"Gosh, are you okay Gohan?" Asked Subaru as he tried thinking of ways to free Gohan from the ice. "I didn't think it would have to come to this... But here goes." Said Gohan as he began to increase his Ki to melt away the ice. Subaru was shocked to how Gohan managed to easily free himself. How did it melt at will? Does Gohan have some kind of power? Subaru thought that it wasn't fair that Gohan was given powers and he didn't get any for himself.

"How come you were given powers and I wasn't? Whoever's the developer of this game isn't being fair! Wait a minute... are you a paid user?!" Said Subaru with much irritation. Gohan didn't have time to laugh. He was locking on to the elf's Ki. Gohan then placed his hand on Subaru's shoulder. The teenager didn't know why Gohan did this for no good reason. Before he could speak they both were transported via Instant Transmission to the silver haired half elf's location.

The Elf was in a big crowd of people in the commercial area where one would buy and sell things. Subaru was too shocked to ask what on Earth allowed them both to teleport to somewhere else.

Gohan then grabbed the Elf's right arm to prevent her from escaping. She struggled to escape the grasp of the Saiyan. She even yelled at him to get away from her. Subaru and all the people in the vicinity stared at the struggling Half Elf. Gohan was serious and didn't waste time on asking her some questions. "Who are you and why were you chasing that girl?" The Elf continued to struggle against Gohan's mighty grip on her arm that it began to hurt her. "I said, who are you and why were you chasing that Girl?!" Yelled Gohan thus frightening the silver haired half elf.

More people began to stop and see what all the commotion is about. Some whispering was heard by the Saiyan. Some females were trying to figure out why is that strong handsome man in strange orange attire was threatening the Half Elf? Others were saying that the elf is going to get what's coming to her. There were several racist comments on half elves while others were offended that Gohan was being forceful on the Silver Haired Half Elf.

The elf was becoming too embarrassed and annoyed toward the Saiyan so she began to speak. "My name... it's Satella..."She whispered, not even the Saiyan's super hearing could heard what she said. "Say it louder! I didn't hear you." Yelled Gohan at the Half Elf. Several people were becoming uneasy toward the Saiyan's stern attitude toward the Elf. Subaru was shocked to see how Gohan's attitude changed very quickly from calm and composed to stern and dominant.

"It's Satella! Please, don't hurt me!' Yelled the Half Elf. As soon as people heard her say the name 'Satella' they began to flee from the vicinity. Some walked away in a hurried pace while others ran away very quickly. Subaru noticed the worried expressions on people's faces and wondered if he should run away too. "Hey... Gohan, I think we should leave her alone." Said Subaru in a worried accent. "Now there's even more reason for me to interrogate her." Said Gohan with his commanding voice. "W-wh-what do you want with me?" She asked with worried accent. "First, tell me your real name. I know you're lying to me, so drop the act." Said Gohan with his serious 'Son' expression.

Before she could give a response to Gohan. A Knight in white uniform and Red hair arrived at the scene. "Unhand Miss Emilia at once!" Commanded Knight Reinhard. The Saiyan released his grip on Emilia then the elf ran to Reinhard's side. "Are you okay Miss Emilia?" Asked Knight Reinhard. "That man is assisting a thief in stealing my insignia." Said the elf. Reinhard then put on a serious expression. His sword began to vibrate violently. Everyone stared at Reinhard's sword as it stopped glowing pure light. "Very well... My sword deems you a worthy opponent..." Said Reinhard as he pulled out his sword to face Gohan.

The Z warrior sensed no malicious intent in Emilia or in Reinhard. Perhaps Gohan had made a very, very bad first impression on them. Subaru backed away from all the two fighters. He didn't want to get in the crossfire of a fight that isn't even his own. He's now worried for Gohan. Would he be able to fight someone who's using a sword against him?

"I don't want to fight you. I only need answers." Said Gohan as his voice became more docile each second. "You'll only receive answers from my blade." Replied Reinhard. The knight moved swiftly toward the Saiyan and slashed at Gohan to no avail. The Z warrior had stopped the blade with his pointing finger. Reinhard, Subaru and Emilia were shocked at the Saiyan's strength. "I believe we have started on the wrong foot here. May I introduce my self?" Asked Gohan with politeness toward Reinhard and Emilia. The knight then backed away from Gohan while putting away his sword. Subaru started to feel out of place here. He wanted to do something cool but Gohan kept doing impossible things and steeling any chances for him to interact with anyone.

The Knight began first. "My name is Reinhard Van Astrea. I believe you were invading Miss Emilia's personal space. Do you have any idea who she is?"

Gohan listened carefully to Reinhard's words then began to speak himself. "I know I can't justify what I did to her. So I would like to give my sincere apologies to Emilia." Said Gohan. Subaru then stepped into the conversation uninvited to feel involved somewhat. "You said you were chasing a thief right? Gohan can teleport to her location so we can get back what was stolen!" Said Subaru with a lot of confidence toward the Elf. Reinhard was shocked to hear this, save for Emilia who had just witnessed Gohan appearing out of nowhere not too long ago. The half elf regained confidence and approached the Saiyan. "The least you can do after slowing me down is bring me to thief."

Gohan closed his eyes then placed two fingers on his forehead. He was sensing all of the living beings in the continent. The Elf stared at the Saiyan, not knowing what he was doing. Subaru and Reinhard briefly looked at each other then back to the Saiyan who was being silent for too long. Gohan then opened his eyes and with confidence he said "I found her, grab on to me, I'll take us to her."

Emilia was hesitant but placed a hand on Gohan's bicep. Then both Subaru and Reinhard placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder's. In the blink of an eye they all were transported in front of the thief and two more people. They all were in some kind of wooden house full of stolen goods. Both Emilia and Reinhard were shocked at how fast they have arrived to their destination.

The thief sat with an attractive woman with malicious aura at a table while a tall strong Senior citizen stood right beside them to verify that no fraud is committed during the trade. The thief that stole the insignia was moments away from selling the insignia to the her customer until Emilia called out to them.

"Stop! What you have is mine!" All eyes fell on the Elf, then a small cat with white fur flew out of Emilia's hair to get everyone's attention. "Caught them red handed! Arrest them Reinhard." Said the floating cat. Both the thief and attractive woman stood up from their seats and backed away from Reinhard who took 3 steps forward.

The strong Senior citizen also backed away since he knows what Reinhard is capable of. But the attractive woman pulled out two blades with a smile. "I don't know how you popped out of nowhere, but I'm glad you're here, Reinhard Van Astrea." Said the woman with much excitement as she jumped forward to attack Reinhard but to no avail because the knight side stepped away from her blade.

Reinhard then turned around and faced the attacker "I never expected you of all people to be at someplace like this... Elsa Granhiert. Or should I say, the Bowel Hunter..." Said Reinhard coolly. Elsa then smiled at the red haired knight. "I'm going to enjoy cutting you up." The Saiyan was uneasy when he heard Elsa say those things as if she were the reincarnation of Frieza. Gohan then stood next to Reinhard and lightly shoved him aside. "Let me fight her. I don't like her." Said Gohan as he stared down the Bowel Hunter.

The attractive woman had an expression of climaxing after sex when she looked at Gohan's godlike body. She could barely contain her excitement. "Oh, such a handsome man is bound to have some pretty bowels!" She said so in a very seductive voice. Gohan found this to be offensive. He didn't expect anyone could be this evil even without the power to end worlds with a finger. The Saiyan then stood in a mastered fighting stance. Reinhard took notice of how perfected his stance was that he began to trust Gohan against the Bowel Hunter.

Elsa then charged forward eagerly wanting to see what Gohan's guts would look like, but ends up being disarmed by her opponent with swift CQC techniques and gets dropped to the ground very quickly. Elsa could only see stars for a few moments until Gohan picked up the defeated opponent by her throat. He normally wouldn't be this harsh but being reminded of Frieza made him slightly angry at the attractive woman.

"I can sense evil from anywhere in the world. So if you don't abandon your horrible ways, I'll always know where you sleep." Said Gohan with a stern commanding voice. The Bowel Hunter was frightened by Gohan's statement then struggled to escape his grip but his hand on her throat was rock solid. She pulled two emergency blades out of nowhere then tried stabbing Gohan's arm but the Saiyan's skin was harder then any metal this new world had. Gohan tightened his grip on her throat for a few more seconds causing her to loose her breath, he then released her, allowing the woman to collapse to the ground unconscious.

Everyone watched the Saiyan with horrified expressions. Gohan was too strong and scary toward the Bowel Hunter. While a bad person like Elsa did deserve what was coming to her, Emilia had a feeling that wasn't the way to treat someone, good or bad. Meanwhile Reinhard thought to himself "could we hire Gohan to be an Imperial Knight? He did act in way that convinced me that he hates evil with a passion, so perhaps Gohan won't be a threat to anybody."

Meanwhile Subaru is cursing in his thoughts "Why can't I be this cool?!" Reinhard then walked towards the small thief, the girl was frightened at seeing the knight stand in front of her. Then the tall strong senior citizen placed a hand on Reinhard's shoulder. He wont allow for the Knight get any closer to the girl he watches over all of the time. "That's as far as you go Van Astrea. You'll have to answer to me if you do anything stupid" Said the old giant with seriousness. Reinhard then removed the giant's grip on his shoulder and looked at the senior citizen with a calm composed expression. "It's fine, I only ask that she returns what she stole from Miss Emilia."

The Giant then backed away feeling at ease. Emilia then came closer to the thief. The thief of the insignia reluctantly pulled out the insignia from her pocket and showed it to the elf. A gem on the insignia began to glow red light. This caught the attention of Reinhard. The Knight then shoved aside the Elf and quickly grabbed the thief's arm. "What is your name?!" Asked Reinhard impatiently.

The giant was then offended that Reinhard had aggressively touched the girl that he always took care of. The thief called out to her guardian. "Old Man Rom!" The Giant then picked up a large blunt weapon and warned Reinhard to get away from the girl. "That girl's name is Felt. And you'll be getting away from her, now!" Yelled Old Man Rom as he raised his weapon ready to swing at Reinhard if he didn't leave the girl alone. Then Reinhard did just that. He released his grip on Felt's arm and backed away from the thief.

Old Man Rom then calmed down and lowered his weapon. "Okay Felt, it's about time you return that insignia to the Elf." Said Rom as he took a seat and drank from a bottle of an alcoholic beverage. The girl reluctantly did as she was told. She was irritated that stealing the insignia was all just a waste of time. Reinhard then thought it was a good time to speak. "I'm sorry but I need Felt to come with me. It's very important business."

The Giant then stood up from his seat and glared at the Knight. "She isn't going anywhere. Now scram! The elf has what she needs, now leave us be!" Rom's voice became louder each passing second. "Yeah I'm not going anywhere." Retorted Felt at the Knight. Reinhard thought long and hard for a moment. Maybe taking away Felt is going to be harder than he thought. Plus, Gohan might try to stop him and he wont be able to fight back against the Saiyan. Then Reinhard got an idea.

"I'll just take her to a safer place. She isn't being raised properly here so I thought that I could bring her to a new family." Said the knight with confidence that his argument would be believable but Gohan could sense Reinhard lying. "That isn't why you want her. The insignia began to glow, why did that happen?" Asked Subaru before Gohan could ask that same exact question. Reinhard then reluctantly explained to them the reasons why he needed to take Felt away. He left out no details because it was important that they understand his intentions. Long story short, Felt is a worthy candidate to inherit the throne.

Felt then tried kicking Reinhard but the Knight side stepped away from her. The girl then yelled at the Knight "I don't want to be ruler Lugunica! I hate nobility and everything about this nation!" Reinhard didn't think she would be persistent. Subaru then approached Felt and got on his knees to be at the same height as her. Maybe he could try to convince the girl to listen to reasoning. But then Felt kicked Subaru's crotch area. The Japanese teen rolled on the dusty wooden floor in pain. "ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"I don't care what you have to say. If I was leader then I would turn the hole place upside down! Starting with the wealthy areas. I would strip them of everything they have and give it to the poor." Retorted Felt at Subaru as the teen continued to roll on the floor with his hands covering his hurting manhood. Rom then thought Felt's idea was a good one. "Heyyy, that might work, what if we fixed up the slums? No wait, I'm falling off topic. Felt said no, so No means No. You're all taking up too much space in here." The giant then looked at the Bowel Hunter's unconscious body. "And arrest that crazy woman already. Get her somewhere far away where she wont try to hurt Felt." Said Rom.

In defeat, Reinhard then walked over to the Elsa's body. Gohan could sense she had a surprise attack ready so the Saiyan quickly pushed Reinhard out of the way as the attacker failed to hit her target with the dagger she just recently recovered. At realizing her target's life was saved by Gohan, she then turned to Emilia. If Elsa had failed to retrieve the Insignia then the least she can do is kill the Silver Haired Half Elf. Emilia stared at her attacker with shock, she stood still not trying to defend herself. Elsa moved faster than anyone could see except for Gohan who saw Elsa moving in slow motion, somehow even Subaru saw Elsa coming to attack the Elf. The Saiyan saw Subaru jumping in front of Elsa's attack to save Emilia from getting killed. Subaru held Rom's blunt weapon to block the full force of the blade.

Time went back to normal, Elsa was very angry at Gohan and Subaru. The Saiyan appeared behind Elsa, he grabbed both her arms to prevent her from doing anything. He lifted her up then walked out of the Loot House. She yelled and kicked at Gohan but he didn't feel any pain whatsoever. He would not let her go until he knows she can't hurt anyone. Outside of the Loot house was the slums. The sight was quite depressing. The woman kept kicking at Gohan until he turned her around so she can see his face. "Stay still, and I'll release you." Said Gohan with his trademark serious expression.

The Bowel Hunter kept on struggling against the Saiyan's strong grip despite it being impossible to brake free. The Saiyan had the power to have his way with anyone but he would never do such bad things. Elsa was very angry that she couldn't get away with at least killing one person or escaping with the insignia. "STOP RESISTING!" Gohan raised his Ki so his voice can be very loud and clear. Elsa stood still being frightened by the Saiyan, never before has she experienced fear toward someone. Normally she would inflict fear on others but now she's beginning to understand what fear feels like.

"That's much better." Said Gohan as he released the woman. "Leave and don't come back, or I'll kill you." Said Gohan coolly as he crossed his arms while still staring her down. The woman took a few steps back then fled from the area. She then leaped away into the endless trees of a nearby forest. The Saiyan was at ease knowing she can't do much without her blades, he then turned around and saw Subaru and Emilia talking to each other. Both of them seem to be enjoying their conversation. Gohan can tell that Subaru already liked Emilia. The Saiyan smiled at them as he remembered himself and Videl talking to each other at high school.

Subaru's shirt was then split in two. Not even Gohan knew what had just happened. Subaru's stomach was sliced open without anyone touching him. Perhaps when Subaru blocked Elsa's attack he ended up getting cut despite not being hit by her blade. The Japanese teen then fell over unconscious. The Half Elf rushed to his side to use healing magic on Subaru. If Gohan had a Senzu bean he could have given one to the teen right about now.

 ** _Next chapter is 90% finished_**

* * *

 _(Should I continue this rebooted story?)_

 _This was mainly a practice story to see if I'm ready to abandon my previous writing style yet. I still like my lazy style though. So what do I do? Continue this or leave it in the recycling bin? Heck you don't have to wait for me, just make the story you're self. It's fun making up different scenarios._


	2. Smooth Introductions

**Re:Zero: Ultimate Gohan unNerfed**

 _ **I don't want to rehash the story so I might switch things up a bit and try to make the story play differently but without ignoring the most important checkpoints.**_

 _Would probably do crossovers of:_

 _\- seven deadly sins_

 _\- toaru majutsu no index_

 _\- Akame ga kill_

 _\- Bungou stray dogs_

 _But who knows, I might end up doing something else instead._

* * *

 _ **Next chapter is now ready**_

Late in the day at the front of the loot house, the Z warrior rushed to the unconscious Subaru who's being healed by the half elf Emilia. "Will he be okay?" Asked Gohan with worry in his accent. Emilia was very concentrated on her task. "Please, I must concentrate." Said Emilia as she finished healing the teen, it took a long time to heal him. Subaru is now fully healed but he wont be waking up until tomorrow morning.

It is now dusk. The floating cat rested on Emilia's shoulder. "Yawn, seems like a good time for me to rest. I'll be seeing ya Lia." The cat began to fade away into a crystal. "What happened to your cat?" Asked Gohan. Emilia then gave a brief explanation of what Puck is and how a spirit needs enough Mana to maintain a physical form.

"Can I ask something of you?" Asked Gohan as he held Subaru's unconscious body as if the teen were a child. Emilia stood up and and removed any dust from her dress while still listening to Gohan. "Emilia, I don't think Subaru has a place to stay, can you take care of him? I've recently met him today and it seems he doesn't have a home at the moment."

"Wh-why can't you take care of him then?" Asked Emilia being baffled at such a request coming from Gohan. "It's because I'm also homeless. I can take care of my self but I doubt Subaru can survive on his own." Said Gohan with sympathy for Subaru.

"I see, normally I wouldn't do this but I could let Subaru sleep at the Mansion... But what will you do Gohan?" Asked Emilia hoping to know what Gohan would do. "I can manage. I'll live in the forest or travel the world. I'd like to learn more about this place. You see, me and Subaru don't know anything about this land. We're clueless to what is happening."

Emilia was shocked to hear that "Really? Why don't you live at a village not far from where I live? I'm sure the villagers would appreciate your visit, and they'll surely tell you a lot about Lugunica." Said Emilia. Gohan thought for a moment. He looked up to the dark sky and stroked his chin despite not having a beard. "I'll think about it. If Subaru can stay at the mansion then I hope you can take care of him." Said Gohan.

Emilia smiled at the still sleeping Subaru. He looked very peaceful. If it wasn't for the Japanese teenager jumping in front of Elsa's dangerous attack, Emilia could have been killed by the Bowel Hunter, so she's thankful for Subaru doing what he did. Emilia then looked at Gohan again. "So will you stay at the village? It would be nice if they had someone like you protecting the villagers. Those people live near the boundaries of a forest full of dangerous MaBeast so I would like for you to stay with them. You don't have a home after all."

Gohan then agreed to Emilia's request. Gohan could be of great help to the village. And since Subaru wont be too far away, Gohan can still be visited by his new friend if he wanted to train with him. It seemed like a good idea. But Subaru might be kicked out of the Mansion as soon as he's fully healed and rested up.

"I have to ask, will you make Subaru leave the Mansion as soon as he wakes up?" Asked Gohan with concern. "Well, I suppose. But Roswaal might offer Subaru a reward. Since you said he's homeless, Subaru may ask to live in the mansion." Replied Emilia. Despite not knowing who Subaru is, it's like she knows what he'll do next.

"Who's Roswaal?" Asked Gohan having heard that name for the first time. "Oh, He's the Lord of the Mansion and the village not too far from it." Replied Emilia.

Gohan then faced the building behind him. He could feel Reinhard and Old Man Rom doing battle against each other. Reinhard then stepped out of the house, he carried an unconscious girl in his arms. It would seem that he fought against Rom so he could retrieve Felt. The Saiyan was offended that Reinhard used force to retrieve Felt.

"Reinhard! What did you do?" Shouted Gohan. Reinhard knew he couldn't get out of this one. He would have to calmly speak to the Saiyan. "I know what I've done seems selfish. But the fact remains that Felt is a worthy candidate to succeed the throne of Lugunica." Said Reinhard. The Saiyan walked toward the Knight until he was 3 feet away from Reinhard. "I didn't forget what you said earlier. However, that still doesn't give you the right to forcefully take her away! She already made it clear what she wanted to do!" The Saiyan was pulled away by Emilia, she didn't want both of them to fight for real this time. She didn't want neither of the two warriors to cause trouble. The Saiyan then calmed down.

Reinhard also calmed down. He needed to change the subject. "What is your name?" Asked Reinhard. "It's Son Gohan." Replied the Saiyan "I would like for you to become an Imperial Knight. I believe with your skills, you wouldn't have any trouble being recruited."

The Saiyan was shocked by Reinhard's request. "Well... I'm not sure about that." Replied Gohan. "The way you easily stopped my sword with just a finger, that was no easy feat." The Knight gestured at his own sword "This is a special weapon, it shall only be used against worthy opponents, yet you easily stopped it. Just who might you be?" Asked Reinhard while Emilia stood aside feeling left out in their conversation.

"I just take my training seriously. I've been perfecting my skills for a very long time." Said Gohan as he scratched the back of his head. Reinhard then became more serious. "You still haven't answered my question. What exactly are you?" Gohan became nervous for a second. "Honest, I just train a lot." He didn't know if telling saying he's half Saiyan was a good idea. He'll probably talk about it later.

The knight then gave up "If you wont tell me then that's fine. Just know that my offer still stands. Send a letter to the Knight Guard station if you're interested." The knight then faced away from the Saiyan and walked away while still carrying Felt.

 **Re:Zero: Ultimate Gohan unNerfed**

It was now **night time**. The Saiyan carried his sleeping friend while he followed Emilia, they both went back to the commercial area's, Emilia tried to hire a driver to escort her and Gohan to the Mather's Domain Via Dragon-Drawn Carriage, but the drivers discriminated against the elf. She had trouble finding anyone who would give them a ride back home. The Saiyan didn't understand why people disliked Emilia. But he would ask her when she wasn't depressed. Gohan then had an idea but kept quiet.

"It's getting very late, I suppose they don't want to drive at night." Said Gohan while still carrying the sleeping Subaru. Emilia sighed. She hoped at least one driver would lend them a ride. But she had no money on her at the moment. She promised to pay up as soon as she arrived at the mansion. "I guess you're right. Maybe we should stay at an Inn for now." Said Emilia as she looked down in sadness.

"Listen Emilia, I have a better way of getting you back to your home." Emilia then looked at Gohan with happiness. "Really? What do we do?"'

"I can fly us to your home. Should we try doing that?" Asked Gohan. Emilia then jumped in excitement "Can you really fly? Only 1% of people have mastered flying magic."

"Uh, sure. Since I'm carrying Subaru, why don't you get on my back?" Asked Gohan as he gestured her to get on his back. Emilia was too embarrassed to do just that "I couldn't, what if I fall down?"

In defeat, the Saiyan gently laid Subaru on the ground "I guess we'll stay at an Inn if that's what you want." Said Gohan in defeat. "But, can't you teleport us to the Mansion?" Asked Emilia still hoping for a way to get back to her home. "I could, but I don't know where your home is. Also, I can only teleport to people, not specific places." Replied Gohan thus causing Emilia to loose hope.

A young man with gray hair and green merchant outfit had made himself visible to Gohan and Emilia. "Is it true that you both are having trouble finding a driver?" Asked the shy young man. Gohan then stared at the young man. This made the person very nervous. "Please, I can give you both a ride. My name is Otto Suwen."

Gohan then smiled at the man knowing he isn't going to insult Emilia. The Elf then hugged the gray haired young man causing the him to become embarrassed. "Thank you so much! I swear I'll pay you well." Said Emilia, then soon returned Otto's personal space. The gray haired man blushed so he tried to avoid eye contact with the Elf.

 **Some time later...**

The driver brought his customers to their destination.

At the front entrance of the Mansion were two maids that maintain and protect the mansion, they stood still waiting for Emilia to arrive as if they had predicted Emilia's soon returning. Both Maids noticed Emilia had brought guests with her. The Maids then welcomed Gohan and Emilia. Otto Suwen was then paid kindly by one of the maids, the driver then retreated from the scene.

Then the blue haired maid was quick to ask "Miss Emilia, not to be rude, but who are these two men?" The pink haired maid then followed "Miss Emilia, Roswaal specifically said to avoid bringing strangers."

Emilia then responded calmly "It's okay, these two gentlemen saved my life earlier today." Both maids eye's widened for a moment. "They are lost and don't have anywhere to go. So why don't they spend the night here?" Asked Emilia. Then both maids said at the same time. "Understood. Please, come inside."

Emilia had informed Gohan that he could spend one night in the mansion. Until Roswaal could prepare a home for Gohan in the Village not too far away, he'll have to stay for a while. The maids then kindly showed Gohan to where he should spend the night, meanwhile the maids would be taking care of Subaru and putting him in clean Pajama's.

 **Next Day**

Gohan had woken up early due to having a nightmare about Majin Buu absorbing Goku and Vegeta right after they fused into Vegito. Perhaps the events in his dream were exactly what had happened while Gohan was gone. He wasn't too sure though, but he hoped that maybe Vegito defeated Majin Buu so Gohan could be wished back to Earth.

Now that Gohan is stuck in this world and had no responsibilities, he decided to go outside to get some exercise done.

Once he exited the Mansion, he looked for a good spot to train, he went to the grassy terrain, then he began doing 1,000 of every different workout routine. As he did push ups, he thought to himself "If only I had weighted clothing... It would make my day. "While the Saiyan was distracted in his training, he was being watched by Emilia and Puck who were sitting on a staircase.

The spirit rested on Emilia's head. "Checking him out, aren't you Lia?" Puck teased. "N-no I wasn't! He's just a temporary guest!" Complained Emilia as she stood up and walked away.

Gohan had noticed Emilia's Ki nearby. He stopped his training then called out the Elf. "Good Morning Emilia."

Puck then teased Emilia some more. "Come on. Talk to him." Emilia then pulled the cat's ears. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Sorry Lia!"

From inside the mansion, the two maids watched Gohan walk toward the embarrassed Emilia.

Before the Saiyan could say anything, the cat spirit punched Gohan's left cheek. The cat's soft punch was more of a friendly tap than an actual attack. "What was that for?" Asked Gohan. The cat then smiled and retreated to Emilia's shoulder. "That's for scaring my daughter yesterday."

"Your daughter?" Gohan was shocked. "Puck's more of a friend." Said Emilia as she caressed the cat spirit's fur. Gohan then asked "So will you take care of Subaru? I can't look after him." Emilia then looked Gohan straight in the eye's and replied "It's not my decision to make. I said you would have to ask Roswaal about it."

Gohan tried to sense for anyone else in the Mansion, but only Subaru's Ki and the two Maids Ki signatures were there, and there was also a faint Ki. A girl in a library. But her Ki was switching from room to room randomly, as if the room she's in was trying to remain hidden.

"Where exactly is Roswaal?" Asked Gohan. The Elf took a moment to respond. "He'll be here soon. He's most likely attending secret business." Gohan accepted her response. He didn't sense her lying to him. Why would she lie to him?

Emilia then asked "So what type of Magic do you use? I don't sense any Mana emanating from you. So what allowed you to teleport?"

Puck was fascinated by Emilia's question. The cat spirit floated in front of Gohan. The spirit's expression lit up with awe. "You can teleport? How can you do that without Mana interference?" Asked Puck gleefully. The cat spirit lived possibly centuries, never had he heard of someone performing impossible stunts without the use of Mana.

Gohan backed away from the two exited beings in front of him. "Well, I don't use Mana to perform my techniques." Gohan chuckled. "Then how can you teleport?" Asked Emilia with awe in her voice.

 **Meanwhile...** Subaru woke up in his new bedroom. He wore sleeping attire. He thought out loud for a few moments, then began to think to himself "Where is Gohan?" Subaru already wanted to train with him despite not knowing it wont be easy. Heck, Gohan didn't agree to train him yet. Maybe Subaru would have to try to convince Gohan.

Since Subaru didn't die yet, he doesn't know about return by death, but he's already starting to love Emilia. He thought to himself "I'll do everything I can to protect her..." He then heard both Gohan and Emilia talking to each other outside of the mansion not too far from his bedroom window. The teen jumped out of bed going straight for the window. He saw what appeared to be Gohan showing off his abilities to Emilia and the cat spirit.

The Saiyan had both his hands forward, he created a sphere of Ki. Puck and Emilia stared at the sphere of Ki with amazement. Emilia quickly asked Gohan "What type of magic is this?!" Gohan was smiling at her confusion.

Subaru was offended, from his room he shouted "Hey! You better not be flirting with her!" His complaint wasn't heard because the window was shut, but Gohan did notice Subaru's energy had increased, meaning Subaru is fully awake. Gohan then looked at Subaru who was looking at him through the window. The Saiyan smiled and gave Subaru a thumbs up.

Subaru then got irritated thinking that Gohan gave a thumbs up because his flirting with Emilia was a success. He opened the window and then he yelled at the top of his lungs "That's not what I meant! You better not be hitting on her already!" Gohan looked at Subaru with a confused expression.

Emilia and Puck heard Subaru's complaint. They saw Subaru had a jealous expression. Although, Emilia misunderstood Subaru's complaint. "Subaru, you don't have to worry, Gohan wasn't hitting me. As if Puck would let him hurt me."

Emilia then asked Gohan. "Is Subaru okay? Does he not like his bed?" Gohan then laughed at the idea. "I doubt that's the reason, maybe he's looking for his real clothes?" Said Gohan although he knew the reason why Subaru was angry at him.

Emilia's mind sparked an idea "Oh! In that case, his clothes are being washed as we speak. Rem would surely return his clothing as soon as they're done. "Replied Emilia with a smile to the Saiyan. He blushed at the Elf so he looked away from her.

Puck flew up to Subaru's window then got the teen's attention. "Gohan is a better man fit for Emilia's affection." Subaru's eye's widened at that statement. "You'll have to do better than him if you want my daughter's attention." Puck teased. Subaru's shock almost made him fall out the window. "Yo-you're lying!" replied Subaru in shock.

Puck grinned at Subaru's pain. Emilia was then irritated. "Puck! Please don't say weird things to Subaru!" The Elf said with authority. Gohan could sense his mother's attitude emanating from Emilia. Perhaps all women look like his mother when angry.

Subaru had to get to the bottom of this. He shut the window then ran out of his bedroom to find himself in a long hallway. He quickly ran one direction for several minutes until realizing that the hallway looped infinitely. "Looping hallway huh? Then that could only mean one thing." He looked at the door he had exited from. "That the exit is the door I came from!"

The teen ended up in a library. There was a little girl reading a book. She looked away from what she was reading and glared at Subaru like he was a pest.

Her name is Beatrice. She spoke first "What a profoundly irritating and aggravating man you are I suppose." Subaru was impressed that he deciphered the mansion's little trick. He clapped his hands together "Another NPC found!" He walked forth " You're going to ruin that cute little face with that cold attitude of yours. Come on smile, smile for me." Said Subaru as he teased her with his own silly smile.

"The only smile appropriate to give you is a derisive sneer." Replied the Loli. "Are you upset that I guessed the right door in the first try? I've always been pretty lucky when it comes to stuff like that. I would understand why the game masters would want me to see all the cut scenes, but sorry." The Loli became more irritated by the presence of the teen each second.

"So what is this place anyway?" Asked Subaru. "Beaty's multi purpose room, which serves as a library and bedroom I suppose." Replied the Loli. "Man, talk about your token response, so what are you suppose to be? A manual girl? If so, how do I get to the front yard?"

"Beaty had just about enough of you, I think it's time to teach you a lesson I suppose." The Loli was irritated by the presence of the human, so she closed her book and walked toward Subaru. The teen backed away from the loli but he didn't have anymore room to escape to. "Anything you'd like to say?" Asked Beatrice. "How about, don't hurt me?" Subaru gave a worried smile.

The Loli gently laid a hand on Subaru's stomach. All of the Mana in his body was confiscated making him feel a burning pain all over his body. The pain being to much to handle, he fell flat on the floor. "What did you do to me, you drill haired Loli?" Complained Subaru. "Oh nothing much, I've only collected the Mana from your body I suppose. By doing so I've confirmed you are not an enemy." Replied Beatrice.

Subaru tried to get up but we was too weak. "You little freak, you aren't human are you? I mean, outside of your sparkling personality." Asked Subaru. "Took you long enough to notice I suppose." Replied Beatrice with a slight smile. "I take it back, your personality isn't human either." Complained Subaru

The Loli then walked away. "Do not measure a proud noble being such as myself by your standards, Human."

It seems some things still repeat even after changing history a little bit. Outside of the Mansion, Gohan could feel Subaru's energy decreasing. The Saiyan quickly ran to his friend, hoping he wasn't hurt. Emilia then followed him. "Wait! You didn't explain how you can use magic!" Complained Emilia.

The Teenager then awoke in his bedroom again. "I know this ceiling." He mumbled. A girls voice was then heard. "Oh, he has awakened, sister." Said Rem. "Indeed, he is awakened, Rem." Said Ram.

"Hard to believe a total night owl like me could wake up so early. I'm getting all emotional. I should probably go to sleep a second time, no wait a sec, I woke up earlier so that would make this the third." Subaru thought out loud.

"My, what a deadbeat thing to say. Did you hear that sister?" Said Rem "Truly the words of a looser. I heard him Rem." Said Ram.

Subaru opened his eyes. "Hey! Who are these voices that keep criticizing me in stereo?" Subaru sat up straight on his bed and saw the two maids who were embracing each other beside his bed. "No way! Short skirted maid costumes exist in this world too?! In my mind, maids were always the personification of elegance." Exclaimed Subaru as he eyed the maids from head to toe. "This is gonna be awesome!" Exclaimed Subaru as he hardened his fist.

"How terrible. Our guest has violated you in his mind, Sister." Said Rem. "It is terrible. Our guest has treated you with ultimate shame in his mind, Rem." Said Ram

Subaru found their response to be amusing. He then shook his fingers as if he were touching imaginary women. "Don't underestimate my mind, you're both fair prey in my fantasies." The two maids were feeling unsafe around Subaru despite the fact he can't hurt a fly, surprisingly he put up a fight against three thugs yesterday but had to be saved by Gohan.

Gohan and Emilia had arrived to the bedroom. Subaru took quick notice of Gohan's arm on Emilia's shoulder. "Huh? Are you that close already?!" Complained Subaru as he stood up from his bed and stared at Gohan with jealousy.

Both Gohan and Emilia stepped away from each other, not wanting to look like a couple. The half elf then asked "Subaru, couldn't you wake up more peacefully?" The maids then pointed at Subaru.

Rem said "Listen to this, Miss Emilia. My dear sister was just violated by that man." Then Ram Followed after "Please listen to this, Miss Emilia. Rem was just held prisoner and shamed by that man." Both maids were still pointing fingers at Subaru.

Gohan was baffled at their accusation toward his new buddy. He didn't detect Subaru hurting anyone at all, so Gohan didn't believe the maids.

Emilia wasn't amused by their accusations toward Subaru either. "Please don't tease Subaru." Said Emilia as she stood beside Subaru. The Maids then kept their hands to themselves. "Of course Emilia, my sister is sorry." Said Rem. "Yes Emilia, sister Rem is sorry as well."

Subaru then noticed his clothes were on the floor next to Rem, the maid may have dropped Subaru's clothes to embrace her sister Ram. Although the clothes were folded neatly on the floor.

Subaru then picked up his clothing "Did you really have to drop my only set of clothes?" Subaru scoffed at Rem "Some privacy please?" Asked Subaru as he looked at his clean clothes. "Oh, they were fixed too, guess my sewing skills were not needed." Said Subaru.

"You can sew clothing?" Asked Rem. Subaru then stood proud. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I'm super good at it!"

Gohan then stood outside of the bedroom. "Come on, let's give Subaru some privacy." The girls then followed the Saiyan. As soon as the door was shut, Subaru was quick to change into his original clothes. He was eager to see what would happen today, so he quickly exited his room. Gohan and Emilia waited for him in the hallway. Emilia and the two maids stood together and spoke with Gohan who was in front of them. Puck was seated on Emilia's shoulder.

The two maids took notice of Subaru's presence. "Sister, Barusu quickly changed into his weird clothing." Said Ram. "Of course he did, sister."

Subaru didn't even complain at hearing the nickname he was given or the way the two girls insulted his clothing. He only smiled at the maids.

 **Some time later...**

Nearby a water fountain, Subaru was doing traditional Japanese calisthenics. Gohan was impressed Subaru had already followed a training routine. Although, the exercise Subaru was performing would only do good for maintaining graceful body movement. Emilia just stared at the teen, not knowing what Subaru was up to. Emilia commented "What are those strange movements you're doing?"

Gohan replied before Subaru could say anything. "It seems he is doing warm up exercises. Those are only good for when you're preparing your self for some actual training."

"Can't you let me shine for once?" Subaru scoffed at Gohan. The Saiyan backed away and chuckled. "Is someone jealous?" Puck Teased.

Emilia then pulled Puck's ear again. "I think you're getting too attached to our guests." Complained Emilia. The cat spirit apologized repeatedly and finally the elf released Puck's ear.

Subaru then remembered his goal. He wanted Gohan to train him. "Say, Gohan. Can you train me?" Asked Subaru hoping for a good response. The Saiyan was unsure what to say. He stood silently for a while. Subaru's hopeful expression turned to disappointment at not getting a response. Then Gohan looked Subaru in the eye with seriousness.

"Are you sure? It would be difficult. I could train you but I've never trained anyone before. The way I was trained was too brutal. It could have gotten me killed." Said Gohan thus crushing all hope Subaru had.

"What type of training did you do?" Asked Emilia. The Saiyan replayed memories of Piccolo yelling 'DODGE!' and shooting Ki blasts at the four year old half Saiyan.

Gohan chuckled. "I was kidnapped by a green alien at the age of four, then thrown into into the wilderness to defend my self from wild life." Everyone had shocked expressions, including Puck. "If I could survive six months, the real training would begin. Surprisingly, fighting wild animals to survive was easier than the actual training." Gohan enjoyed the shocked expressions everyone gave him.

"Oh come on, you're just trying to sound cool." Replied Subaru.

Puck observed Gohan, the spirit was trying to sense any lies from the ultimate warrior. "As much as I would like to agree with Subaru, I don't sense Gohan lying at all."

"What?!" Both Subaru and Emilia said at the same time. "You can't be human! What are you?!" Exclaimed Subaru. Gohan laughed at everyone's shocked expressions. "My mother was human so I guess I'm human after all, heheheh."

"This can only mean your father was the alien!" Exclaimed Subaru. "What? Piccolo is not my father." Replied Gohan. "And you know his name too. Who was this Pickle Rick anyways?" Asked Subaru.

Before Gohan could talk about such a nostalgic topic, the two maids appeared out of nowhere and interrupted the conversation. "Miss Emilia, Lord Roswaal has arrived. Please, come inside." They bowed in reverence.

 **Dining room**

The two Maids led Emilia and their two guests to the dining room. Beatrice stood on the left side of the room not too far from the doors. The Loli looked at Subaru and Gohan. "I must say, you both are strange. Especially the muscular one, I suppose."

Gohan only smiled at Beatrice while Subaru flinched, hoping he wouldn't be hurt by the drill haired Loli. Emilia walked in the room, Puck rested on her head. The Loli took notice of Puck and both were glad to see each other. The cat spirit went to the Loli's hands. Beatrice danced away with the cat spirit in excitement.

Subaru never expected the serious Loli to show happiness of all emotions. It surprised him more than hearing Gohan talk about his harsh training with a green alien. Emilia found Subaru's confusion to be amusing. "You never expected her to act this way did you?" Asked Emilia. "Not at all. I can't comprehend it." Replied Subaru.

Gohan could sense someone behind him, he assumed it was the Lord of the Manner so he quickly turned around to face Roswaal. The Lord of the Manor was impressed that Gohan was able to feel his presence. Roswaal tried his best to remain undetected. Nothing could have allowed Gohan to know he's right behind him. Roswaal simply wanted to make a dramatic entrance by teasing Beatrice, but Gohan prevented that. Subaru then turned around too and was jumped scared at seeing what looked like a fancy clown.

"I presume you to be Roswaal?" Asked Gohan. "Ah, so that means I wont be NeEEEding to introduce myself after all. Gohan was it?" The Saiyan nodded in response. Roswaal then looked at the Japanese teenager. "And you must be Subaru."

 **Some time later...**

In the dining table. Subaru was seated next to Emilia. Beatrice was seated across from Emilia. Roswaal was seated on the far end of the table. Gohan was seated on the opposing side to Roswaal. The two maids stood beside Roswaal. Rem was at Roswaal's left side. Ram was at Roswaal's right side.

The Saiyan quickly finished his bowl of soup right before Subaru could even eat three spoons of Soup. The Saiyan was depressed that his meal was too small. At this moment everyone had realized that Gohan already finished eating.

"Whaaat an appetite you have, Gohan!" Exclaimed Roswaal. Gohan sighed. He was still hungry. 'Maybe I should hunt an animal or go fishing. Surely there's a river nearby.' Thought Gohan to himself.

Roswaal smirked "You must have liked Rem's cooking so far. Despite her appearance, she's the best cook in the Mansion. I can see in your eyes that you want more. Is that so?" Asked Roswaal. Gohan chuckled nervously. "Yeah, reminds me of my mother's cooking."

Subaru spoke "I liked it too. So this was cooked by the one with blue hair... Um, Rem, right?" Asked Subaru. "You made this right?"

"Yes, sir. I do the cooking in this house. My sister is not very good at cooking." Replied Rem.

"Ah, twins who are good at different things! Is your sister good at cleaning, then?" Asked Subaru. "Yes, that is correct. My sister excels at housework, particularly cleaning and laundry." Replied Rem.

Subaru stood up from his seat and pointed his spoon at Rem "So, Rem, you're good at cooking, but bad at cleaning and laundry?"

"No, I am generally good at all household tasks. I'm also better at cleaning and laundry than my sister." Replied Rem.

Subaru was baffled. "Does your sister even have a purpose?"

Roswaal was amused. "You and your friend are truly strange... You both come to to my mansion, in the kingdom of Lugunica, but you both claim to know nothing!" Exclaimed Roswaal.

"Well, we both just arrived here yesterday. We don't know each other but since we both originate from the same country, we decided to stick together." Replied Subaru.

Gohan then pointed out "Actually, Subaru, I'm not Japanese. I'm from Mount Paozu. I've heard of Japan and recognized you to be Japanese so I stayed by your side."

Subaru was shocked that Gohan wasn't Japanese. Gohan at least appeared Japanese enough to Subaru's eyes.

Subaru then returned to the topic "Speaking of Lugunica, what's really going on around here? Is something bad happening in this country?" Asked Subaru.

Roswaal kept his same expression "Well, it is not in an agreeable state. After all, Lugunica's king is currently absent from the throne."

Subaru stopped from putting food in his mouth at hearing the shocking revelation. Roswaal was amused. "No, there's no need to be concerned... Everyone is already quite aware of the reality." Roswaal reassured Subaru.

"I expected you would try to silence us if we spoke about that topic. What a relief." Said Subaru and began to eat calmly again.

Roswaal continued "Around the same time that the king went into hiding, am epidemic began spreading through the castle! The king and his children are the last of his line." Then Gohan interrupted.

"Sorry but who keeps the country in check now?" Asked Gohan.

"Be at ease, I was getting to that. A council of wise men currently manage the nation, and they are now in the process of selecting a new king! So it's quite alright. You can calm down."

"Ah, I understand now." Replied Gohan as he stared at his empty bowl of food. Subaru then spoke "I'm also getting the picture. On top of the king's absence, the royal selection is causing confusion in the kingdom. And then suddenly, we appear from another world..." Subaru halted his statement then continued with something else. "Wait, we're totally suspects here!"

"And on top of all that, you both made contact with Miss Emilia, thus becoming connected to my household!" Replied Roswaal without changing his mood.

Gohan spoke up "For you to call her "Miss Emilia" she would have to be an important person. So then, is she also a candidate to succeed the throne? After all, I heard Reinhard explain the importance of the insignia. Perhaps Emilia was chosen by the council?" Asked Gohan.

Subaru had completely forgot about that. He had Gohan to thank for listening carefully at the loot house.

"Yes of course. It's only natural to address someone of higher status with all due respect..." Replied Roswaal.

Subaru slowly looked at Emilia's amused expression. "Is that true?..." She looked at him with a smile "Yes, it's just like Gohan said, I'm a candidate to become the 42nd ruler of Lugunica, with Margrave Roswaal's backing."

Subaru jumped away from his seat and hid behind Gohan. "What?!"

Subaru's clueless nature had annoyed Beatrice and the two maids, although Roswaal found it amusing while Emilia was worried. Gohan sighed and stood up from his seat. He looked Subaru straight in the eyes. "Subaru, there's no need to put on a show. Please, sit down."

Subaru regained his composure and sat back down. So Gohan also returned to his seat.

"Sorry to surprise you. I wasn't trying to keep it a secret." Emilia placed the Insignia on the table. "So you lost something that qualifies you to rule the kingdom?" Asked Subaru. "Don't put it like that! I didn't loose it! It was stolen from me by a thief!" Exclaimed Emilia.

"It's the same thing!" Replied Subaru and almost fell out of his seat. "And what if you lost that thing, anyway? Would the council give another one?" Asked Subaru. "Oh, my! If you'd lost it, then there would be no doubt... if it were thought that one who can't even protect a tiny insignia can't be entrusted with the nation's rule, that would be the end of it."

Subaru felt proud.. "Now that I think about it, we did a damn good job. This totally raises my expectations for a reward!" Exclaimed Subaru as he wiggled his fingers showing his greedy side.

Gohan was already predicting what Subaru would ask for. Meanwhile Emilia smiled at Subaru. "Yeah, you're right, you were my true saviors, although Gohan slowed me down at first, it was a good thing I ran into him. I had no idea he had teleportation magic. We were able to find the thief instantly!" Exclaimed Emilia.

Roswaal raised an eye brow and his eye's widened. Beatrice also took notice of what Emilia had just said. And the two maids were baffled.

Gohan chuckled because all of all the eyes that were looking at him. He was becoming nervous.

Emilia continued. "He was also strong enough to fight someone who had the advantage of possessing two sharp blades. I don't know how, but his body seemed to be stronger than metal. Possibly as strong as dragon scales."

"Dragon scales?!" Asked Roswaal becoming very interested in Gohan. Subaru was feeling depressed and deflated. Emilia didn't say anything good about him, it's like he wasn't needed. Then as if on cue, Emilia talked about Subaru. "I also have Subaru to thank. If he didn't jump the way way of a lethal attack. I would possibly be dead."

Subaru's was still depressed. It was kind of pathetic that he was only good for being a meat shield. Even one of the maids pointed that out. "It seams Barusu was only good for human sacrifice." Said Ram.

"Don't feel bad Subaru. Ask for anything." Said Emilia. Roswaal followed after. "You may have any reward you request. Merely state your desire!" Roswaal spread his arms to give emphasis to the situation.

Subaru the chuckled and stood up from his seat. "In that case, I have but one request. Hire me to work in this mansion!"

An awkward silence filled the room. Ram then sneezed. Roswaal then looked at Gohan. "What's the matter? You may request your desire as well." Stated Roswaal.

Gohan stood up from his seat. "Alright then, please take good care of Subaru. I can handle myself just fine. And also. I'd like to live in the village not too far from here. I always preferred to live near the trees and wild life. That wont be a problem right?" Asked Gohan.

Roswaal smiled at his request. "Oh, My! Both of you lack ambition. I shall grant your request Gohan. You asked for two things so I'll need something from you..."

"Huh?" Gohan was confused. "What do you mean?" Asked Gohan. Roswaal smirked. "I'll need you to tell me how you managed to use teleportation magic. Perhaps you if have any other skills I may be interested in. I may grant you more than you ask for." Stated Roswaal.

Gohan froze. "Well... there are some more things I know. But I would like you to know that I don't use Mana to perform my techniques."

Roswaal was once again impressed and became much more interested in Gohan. Meanwhile Beatrice was dumbfounded. How could anyone perform magic without Mana? Never in the books in the library was there a way to use magic without Mana.

"I would like for you to explain to me with much detail everything you know in my office." Said Roswaal.

 **Some time later...**

While Subaru was being dressed into butler attire by the maids, Gohan was in Roswaal's office. The Lord of the Manor sat down comfortably in his desk. Gohan was seated in front of Roswaal. "I believe I wanted an explanation from you." Said Roswaal gleefully. Gohan sighed. "Alright. What I use to perform my techniques is called Ki. From what I heard about Mana. It is said to be the life energy every living thing has. Well, Ki is similar but it's physical energy, it has no magical properties at all. Every living thing has Ki. Without it, one would simply die."

Roswaal was trying to remember if he ever heard about Ki. It's possible his own world doesn't know much about it yet. "I see. Can you demonstrate a simple spell with Ki?" Asked Roswaal. "Ki doesn't cast spells, but I'll show what it does." Roswaal then raised an eye brow. Gohan put both his hands forward. He formed a golden sphere of Ki about the size of a basket ball. The room was lit up brightly because of how shiny the Ki energy was.

"Was that similar to a spell?" Asked Roswaal. "No, this is what Ki looks like. I simply gathered my energy and gave it a physical form. There are people who are skilled enough to mold Ki into the shape of a weapon, sadly, I never tried it my self." Said Gohan as he bowed his head and dissipated the Ki.

"Ah, but what you demonstrated was quite impressive itself. So, what would it take to wield Ki?" Asked Roswaal. "In order to wield Ki, you must be physically fit and healthy. Otherwise you wont be able to use it." Replied Gohan. "Myyy, that would explain why you are soooo muscular!" Exclaimed Roswaal. "If that's what it takes, then I should be more than capable of using Ki by now. So what am I missing?" Roswaal waved his right hand.

"All you have to do now is calmly attempt to draw out your energy through your hands. Although, I'm not too sure you'd be able to do it, since you are accustomed to using Mana, this might prove difficult for you." Replied Gohan.

Roswaal gave a wide smirk. "I'll find a way to use Ki. And with your help of course, I'd master it completely. It amazes me. I wonder what type of techniques I could with Ki. Could you explain?" Asked Roswaal being too impatient. He wanted to know more about Ki already.

"With the use of Ki, you can increase your strength, fly, increase your reaction time, and you can detect the presence of living beings nearby, also, you can measure just how powerful your opponent is. Ki doesn't cast magic, it just increases your physical abilities. While it is possible to perform feats similar to what magic can allow, Ki doesn't have any magical properties, it's only physical energy."

While Roswaal was indeed enjoying his conversation with Gohan, Subaru was having a hard time with the maids. Subaru was given a tour of the Mansion and he was told about all of the different chores he needed done. Soon that day, he helped the maids in the kitchen. But he was a total newbie at using a knife. The rest of his day was spent realizing how hard it was to handle the chores of the Mansion.

Roswaal stood up from his desk. "Very well, I'm satisfied with what you told me so far. So I'll allow you to live in the village. There's at least several empty homes there. The maids will show you to where you can live."

Gohan stood up and bowed. Both men exchanged firm handshakes. "Thank you sir." Gohan was then led to the village by Rem and Ram.

The Villagers gave no trouble to the Saiyan. He was able to transition to a new house close to the Forest Barrier. Inside of the house was empty and dusty, but Gohan wasn't put down because of it. He thought of ways he could change the way the interior looked. He then remember his own home back on Earth. He preferred to live there with his family. He didn't want to feel sad because he wasn't with them. After Majin Buu turned them to candy, he was sure that they would be in heaven. So he didn't worry about them. He looked outside and saw that the two maids already retreated to the Mansion. "Wow, not even going to offer help in cleaning up the house? Oh well." But Gohan was in for a surprise. The people at the village welcomed him. Some men even offered to clean up the dusty home and put some unwanted furniture in there. It seems that in a world without technology, people are much nicer and generous. It really surprised him that he would be treated like a member of the Village despite only just arriving.

Looks like Gohan is going to be able to relax. Meanwhile Subaru is going to go through some bad times. Who knows, it might even **kill** him...

 _ **Next chapter is now ready**_

 **Re:Zero: Ultimate Gohan unNerfed**

( _I can't find all errors. But did I do good? Let me know, I want to be flattered.)_

* * *

 _ **What ya'll think hmmm?**_

 _ **Does the story feel better than it's predecessor? I hope with this chapter I managed to change how the story will play out. Will the same checkpoints happen the same or will things be affected?**_

 _Aaaaah, I got tired of making chapters for Black Bullet: Cursed Saiyan, help me out. What do I do?_


	3. Unexpected Restart

_**I will try to not be predictable with the story. You'll have to tell me if I did good or not.**_

* * *

The Saiyan couldn't sleep that night. His nightmare about Majin Buu absorbing Vegito continued where it was left off. It turned out that Vegito allowed himself to be absorbed. The fused warrior was somehow protected and his fusion didn't deactivate. His power was still available to him. So Vegito searched inside of Buu's body in search of Gohan and the others.

Gohan woke up. He looked around at his surroundings. He just remembered he wasn't sleeping at the mansion anymore. He awoke on a messy bed that was donated to his home by one of the kind villagers. The Saiyan wasn't sleepy anymore so he got up from bed. "Why am I still dreaming about Majin Buu?" He wondered.

The Saiyan exited his home. He stood outside taking in some fresh air. The time of day was possibly 4:00 am in the morning and the moon was still visible. Not a soul was awake, even the inhabitants of the mansion were asleep. Although, one tiny power level inside the village seemed to be awake. There was a female child with blue hair who sat next to the forest barrier petting a puppy with dark fur. The dog was missing hair on top of it's head.

Gohan was going to train, but after seeing the child he was curious. Why was there a child alone outside in the dark. It was too early for anyone to be awake. Even Gohan would have been asleep at least two more hours but his dream about Majin Buu kept him awake.

The Saiyan approached the child. "Hi there. Why are you outside in the dark?" Asked Gohan. The girl stopped petting her puppy and took notice of Gohan's presence. "Oh, hello. You must be the new person that moved here yesterday?"

"Yes, I am. But that's not important. Where are your parents? Are they nearby?" Gohan tried to sense for anyone else awake but all living beings in the village were asleep in their homes. The girl then replied "Yes. My parents are watching over me." She lied. Gohan knew she was lying but he had better things to do. The Saiyan then crouched down to be at the girl's level. "Don't go into the forest. Please stay with your dog. If anything happens, it would bark and make a lot of noise. Understand?"

The girl smiled thus triggering Gohan to smile. Gohan then backed away, he decided to leave the girl alone. The girl then waved bye to the Saiyan as he walked away from her. "I need some place to hide..." Gohan hid some place nobody could see him. But there was no point in doing that since it was still very dark. He ascended to the sky. From 100 meters up in the sky he could see the mountains, the endless trees, a river nearby and Roswaal's Mansion wasn't too far away from the village. Anyone would possibly take 10-15 minutes to get there by walking. But he already explored that place.

Gohan decided to explore the other nations. But first, maybe he could hunt some wild life. There were plenty of Wolf like MaBeast in a forest below him. Being hungry, he instantly knocked out one of the creatures, picked it up, and took off to the sky again. It all happened too fast for any eyes to spot him.

Some time later he cooked the dead beast with his Ki. He learned from past experience how to avoid burning his food by accident. After a good 20 minutes of eating, he took off to the sky again. 'Now, what can I learn about this world?' Gohan wondered.

The Ultimate Warrior flew across the continent. Out of the 4 nations in the continent, he learned the names of two of them. **Volakia Empire** and **Kararagi** , he already knew of Lugunica so he now needed to visit one more place. He flew up north, crossing 'The Tigracy River' and found himself in the Snow covered Nation ' **Gusteko** '

"Damn! This place is too cold." He covered himself in a Ki blanket that surrounded his body. The Saiyan continued his investigation. He hovered 50 meters over a Port City (Still wasn't named in Re:Zero.) He could feel the energy of abandoned children freezing to death in the city. It pained him, he could do nothing about it. Or perhaps he could. He generated a large sphere of Ki near the Port city. It was hot enough to change the weather to a tropical climate, at least temporarily. He didn't like watching those kids freeze to death so he played with climate change without thinking about the consequences.

The inhabitants would be in for a surprise as soon as they wake up.

Gohan then returned to Lugunica and explored the Capital at 6:00 AM,. The sun had barely rose, it's still pretty dark. He rested on the roof of a church. "If only I had my Great SaiyaMan costume. It could be fun protecting civilians, day or night." He wondered. Should he be a hero during day or night? Or maybe he could do both.

He then decided to be a hero just for fun. He would try to do better than the Caped Baldy and make sure he arrived in time. But without his costume he would have to be a hero with his Orange Gi. "Oh well, it wont hurt to give it a shot. And while I'm at it, I should say Emilia sent me. It might increase her popularity!"

Gohan ascended to the sky and hovered near outer space. He tried sensing all over the continent for bad behavior. He then felt the presence of evil beings attacking a small town, it turned out that it was attacked before Gohan could notice, a lot of damage happened in a short amount of time. It was very far away from Roswaal's mansion. And it surely wasn't his own village. The town was on the far end of Lugunica. But either way, Gohan would help the innocent people. Faster than the speed of light he descended to the ground like lightning in the middle of the town square. The decorated cement ground had formed a crater at embracing the impact of Gohan's fall from the sky.

There were people dressed in Black outfits that resembled the KKK. They killed families and burned down houses. Gohan was **FURIOUS.** He powered up to make his presence known to everybody. **"STOP THIS!.. STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"** The ground shook. Gohan's super loud voice was heard in a hundred mile radius, therefore people far away from the town also heard the mighty voice. All killing in the small town had finally stopped.

The cultists in black stared at the Saiyan. The frightened townspeople also stared at Gohan then back at their attackers. Gohan took a moment to observe the situation. There were burning dead bodies stacked like it were some prize. Fresh dead corpses littered the place. Houses were bloody, brick walls had fell over, and possibly 40% of the town were currently alive and or injured or dying right now.

Gohan looked through one of the destroyed buildings, a 14 year old teenage girl with short cyan hair was being raped. Her rose dress was ripped and torn apart. Gohan popped out of existence and appeared in front of the group of men who's faces were covered by their cultist masks. The men backed away from the defenseless girl. Gohan observed the poor teenager. She was beaten and was barely awake. Half of her naked body was visible. 'It's women who suffer the most' Gohan thought as he picked up the barely conscious girl.

The Saiyan walked toward a pile of corpses as the nearby cultists backed away from him. Gohan observed what appeared to be an entire dead family. No dragon balls would ever be able to bring them back. The girl opened her eyes and stared at her dead family, "Pa-papa..." The girl couldn't speak properly.

Gohan raised his voice in anger **"Look at what you've done!"** _The cultists then responded by generating fire balls at the same time. Gohan stood still, not showing any fear at all, he showed mostly anger. The fire balls were thrown at Gohan, but the flames had dissipated without leaving behind an explosion. Gohan was unharmed. His surroundings were unharmed. The girl he held in his arms was unharmed._

The cultists stepped backwards in shock. They have made a grave mistake. The Saiyan stared at the closest Cultist to him. Gohan slowly walked toward the closest cultist. The attacker staggered backwards, not wanting to be hurt by Gohan. The Saiyan stared at the cultist with his Serious Super Saiyan expression despite being in base form.

Gohan shut his eyes and calmly said "You asked for it." At reopening his eyes, half of the attackers in the town exploded into ash and smoke. No blood was left behind. Their clothes were torn apart and dissipated into dust at making contact with the ground. Gohan walked to the middle of the town. The remaining cultists had thrown their ceremonial daggers at Gohan while he walked. But the daggers flew through Gohan's body and hit anything and anyone behind him. Gohan dodged so fast it looked like he stood still. The girl he held in his arms was also unharmed.

Then unseen hands surrounded Gohan's body. The invisible hands tried to crush Gohan, but he was unfazed. Gohan then raised his Ki without shouting and the unseen hands shortly became visible and were destroyed by the transparent aura of Ki.

The Saiyan then turned his attention to the leader of the raid. Betelgeuse. "P-pride! Why do you attack us? I know we're different but we can look past that and work together!" Complained Betelguese.

"What did you call me?" Asked Gohan. The madman then bit his own fingers "You Heard me! Stop Attacking us! How are we going to pave the way for the Ordeal if you're hindering our progress?" Complained Betelgeuse.

Gohan gently laid the girl to the ground. He then appeared in front of Betelgeuse in the blink of an eye. The madman wasn't even afraid. Betelgeuse placed his bloody hand on Gohan's bicep. "Perhaps you weren't given a gospel yet. Why don't I find one for you?" Asked Betelgeuse as he pulled out a black book from his outfit.

Gohan grabbed the madman's arm and snapped his elbow in half. Betelgeuse dropped the book and grabbed his arm in pain. Pain mostly never bothered Betelgeuse, but this pain was new to him.

"It seems to me that you're the leader of the raid. Now you'll listen to me!" Gohan stomped on the Archbishop's foot and crushed it underneath his feet. "You will order your followers to retreat! And never come back!"

The madman slowly staggered away, then one of his followers stopped him from tripping over a corpse. Betelgeuse smiled and replied "We'll soon meet again... Pride..." He said while all cultists including himself sunk into the ground and disappeared from sight.

"Are they gone?" a bloody old man staggered onto his feet and walked toward Gohan. The Saiyan took notice of the injured elderly man. "They're really gone! You saved my granddaughter!" The old man tripped over and crawled toward the hero and kissed Gohan's shoes as a thankful gesture.

Gohan lowered himself and lifted the elderly man back to his feet. "I'm sorry I didn't arrive sooner. It would seem your granddaughter's parents are dead." Gohan apologized

"At least I can die knowing the girl is alive." The old man couldn't stand up anymore. Gohan noticed the elderly man's Ki was dropping very quickly. Gohan caught the elder before he fell. The old man was almost dead. It was a miracle that the elder man could walk and talk. This old man had a lot of will power to be able to do that.

The few of the remaining townspeople rushed to the dying old man. "We'll take him from you're hands." Gohan allowed two men to hold the old man.

"Who are you?" Asked a stranger. "My name is Gohan, you were in trouble, so the Silver-haired Half-elf by the name of Emilia sent me to help you." Gohan lied. The townspeople were shocked. This wasn't the response they hoped for.

Some whispering was heard. Several people speculated if the Half-Elf staged all of this destruction just for her to raise her popularity at sending a hero to save them. This wasn't what Gohan hoped to hear. He probably made things worse by lying.

Even though Gohan had arrived very quickly to the village, the cultists were attacking for several minutes before Gohan arrived. They were very effective in doing so much damage very quickly. Just what the hell are they? The town was super small so that explained just how fast it all happened. Gohan hoped that his display of power had convinced the cultists to quit their bad ways. But little did he know, that he only made things more interesting.

From afar, some Demi Human mercenaries contracted by Anastasia Hoshin watched what Gohan was capable of. They heard Gohan's shout so they of course took notice of him. The Saiyan's display of power would definitely catch the interest of their leader. So the squad of mercenaries retreated back to their base.

 **Same Day**

It was now 8:00 AM. Subaru Natsuki awoke in his bed with much enthusiasm. He just had the most bad ass the dream ever. He dreamed that he won Emilia's love by being the strongest man alive. Right before he could kiss the girl in his dream, some bad guy with a mustache swooped in and took her away. Then Subaru for some reason turned Super Saiyan in his dream and defeated the bad guy with a mustache thus winning Emilia's affection.

"Man! That was some awesome dream!" Exclaimed Subaru as he stretched on his bed. "If I can show that I'm worth training then maybe Gohan would take me seriously." The teen thought out loud as he changed into Butler attire. "I'm going to need to finish my chores so I can have enough time to visit Gohan."

The Japanese teenager began his day of chores. It was just as hard as yesterday. He couldn't stop cutting his fingers when peeling potatoes (Tatoes?). He hurt his hands when doing the laundry, he cut himself again when trimming the bushes. It was all another day full of hardships. The maids still didn't acknowledge the poor Subaru. They didn't even trust the teen despite him being friendly all day long.

He now finished his final chore of the day. He mopped the bathing room floors and the tub. Subaru wiped the sweat of his face. "Man, this it self was like training, who am I kidding... I could never hope to become as strong as Gohan." Subaru thought out loud showing depression in his posture.

Emilia was outside of the bathing room and overheard Subaru's statement. She felt kind of sad for him but she kept to herself and walked away. Now that Subaru is done with his task, he would be quick to head to the village, with permission from the maids of course. The maids allowed Subaru to visit Gohan, but Subaru needed to return early to the mansion again.

 **It was late in the day**

"Alright!" Exclaimed Subaru. The shut in Neet calmly visited the village. Little did he know, Gohan spent the the entire day being a hero in the name of Emilia's Camp.

At arriving to the village, Subaru saw that people were worried because of Gohan's absence. They were going to welcome the Saiyan but he wasn't in the village. Subaru's determination still wasn't crushed yet. Gohan would surely come back.

As if on cue, the Saiyan arrived, he came from the forest barrier. When the people saw him they were shocked to see him alive and well. Nobody should go past the forest barrier, it's suicide.

Subaru thought now was his chance, but the villagers surrounded Gohan and asked him questions. The poor Subaru couldn't get close to Gohan because of the crowd. But Gohan knew Subaru was nearby so he walked past his neighbors to greet his buddy.

"Yo Subaru! How's your second day at the Mansion going?" Asked Gohan.

"Being a Butler was harder than I thought. Guess I'm useless huh?" Subaru chuckled "Anyways, I want you to train me! I can handle it!" Subaru pleaded.

Gohan chuckled "Sure, but now isn't a good time. I just remembered Roswaal wanted me to meet with him before Nightfall. Sorry."

Subaru wasn't having any of it "Seriously?! Then when?! I don't want to be just a meat shield! Right now I can't defend myself or anyone else. When I tried fighting those three thugs, you saved me from getting beaten to a pulp. When that crazy lady who likes cutting stomachs fought you, I could only watch. And the only use I had against her was being a meat shield. That seriously sucked!" Complained Subaru.

"Okay, okay. Tomorrow I'll train you. But like I said, for now I have a meeting with Roswaal. So don't be put down because of this." Replied Gohan. Subaru pointed to the sky with his 'Subaru pose' "You gave me your word. So you better not let me down."

Gohan smiled. "Okay, calm down. Why don't we walk to the mansion? We can talk about the details of your training while we're at it." Said Gohan as he walked toward the path that led to the Mansion. Subaru followed Gohan.

"First thing first, you wont be able to learn how to fight in just one day. However, if you're strong enough, you can access your hidden power, which is Ki."

"What the hell is Ki though?" Asked Subaru.

Gohan explained "It's the hidden power in everybody. Don't confuse it with something magical. Ki is physical energy that all living beings have. Let me give you some perspective. Your body uses Ki when performing regular muscle movements. So it's very natural to everyday life. Now if you learn to tap into your hidden power, you can perform super human feats." Subaru only stared confused.

"So, why do I need to know this?" Replied Subaru.

"Understanding Ki helps more than you know it. Now, knowing how to use Ki without knowing how to fight would do more bad than good. So I will start off with the basics of self defense." Said Gohan.

Subaru was baffled. "But I need to know how to fight. What gives?" Replied Subaru in confusion. "That's because I don't want you picking fights you can't win. That's why you need to know self defense before you try offense. And on the plus side, your Ki would grow and become easier to use. Don't worry, it will be worth it." Replied Gohan with certainty.

"Well, you're the boss." Said Subaru. Gohan then pat Subaru's shoulder. "Don't worry, like I said, you can't learn to fight in one day. And learning self defense will increase your Ki. Having a basic understanding of martial arts will make it incredibly easier to use Ki."

At arriving to the mansion, Gohan and Subaru went their separate ways. Roswaal waited patiently for Gohan to arrive but was expecting Gohan to at least teleport into his office. Did Emilia lie about Gohan's teleportation ability?

Gohan then entered the office through the doors, Roswaal grinned and spun his seat around to see Gohan. "Well, I expected you to arrive faster. But it's quite alright, technically you still arrived early." Gohan was then seated in front of Roswaal's desk.

Roswaal then spoke "I have managed to summon my Ki. But it dissipates too quickly. Why does this happen?" Roswaal's accent had slight annoyance but he still kept his cheerful expression.

"My first guess would be, you were impatient or were trying to forcefully summon your Ki. As a beginner, you need to start slow. It really doesn't take long to use Ki once you managed to summon it the first time. But the fact that you summoned some of your Ki shows you made progress."

Roswaal wrote down every detail into a first draft on a paper, if the information Gohan gave was indeed real, he could make a book about Ki. If he were to succeed at using Ki, he would store the information into the archives of the library. Then Beatrice would have an extra book to read. It must have been 400 years the Drill haired Loli lived in that library and Re-read the same books.

But most importantly, Ki could aid Roswaal in defeating the Dragon.

The rest of Gohan's explanation was heard by someone outside of the office. Subaru had his ear on the door. Gohan knew Subaru was there, so he spoke seriously and attempted to explain in a way that Subaru could understand and Roswaal would assume to be an informative explanation.

Ram noticed Subaru had his ear on Roswaal's door, so she pulled his other ear. "Ow!" Roswaal heard Subaru outside of his office and wrote 'OW!' into his first draft by accident. He was more amused than angry. He knew Ram was punishing Subaru so he didn't need to dirty his own hands.

Gohan chuckled nervously since he knew he couldn't save his buddy from Ram's wrath.

 **Next Day (9:00 pm)**

After a difficult session of training in the basics of self defense, Subaru and Gohan were seated in the grass field next to Roswaal's Mansion. Subaru tried to summon his Ki but nothing would happen. "Why isn't it working?!" Asked Subaru. Gohan stood up from the grass. "It's not working because you're lacking enough Ki to summon you're hidden power. This is the reason why you must first become stronger and learn self defense. It will help develop you're Ki." Replied Gohan as he was dusting off grass from his pants.

Subaru also rose up from the ground. "Will doing push ups increase my Ki?" Asked Subaru. "Yes, but doing a simple 10 push ups wont help you at all. You're Ki will increase when you are struggling. So you must do 100 in the morning, then 100 before you sleep." Subaru was shocked to hear that.

"Once it becomes easy to do 100 push ups, start doing 200. I think by the time you can easily do 300, you'll be able to summon you're Ki." Gohan observed Subaru's deflated posture. The Neet didn't like where this was going. But then, Subaru was filled with determination. "If I knew any of this sooner I could have been using Ki by now." Subaru hardened his fists.

"It's alright, I'm sure we're in times of peace, so hopefully there will be no need to fight." Gohan lied. He just recently encountered the witch's cult. Gohan also caused several MaBeast species to go extinct in order to save many lives all over the continent. And right after Gohan learned of the white whale, he would try to hunt it down too. But he can't find it's Ki anywhere, it might not have a Ki signature at all. This can pose a problem but Gohan would surely defeat it with one Kamehameha if he ever found it.

"Um, Gohan? I don't think this world might be at peace for long. Seeing how the country discriminates against Emilia's heritage..." Subaru stopped talking to think about what to say next. "I see." Gohan placed a hand on Subaru's shoulder "Huh?" Subaru was confused.

"You want to get stronger to protect Emilia, use that as your motivation. Your hidden potential will be unlocked if you have a goal. So always think of Emilia when you train, that will help you become stronger." Gohan pat Subaru's shoulder then walked away from the teenager.

"Where are you going?" Asked Subaru. "I think we should call it a day. Tomorrow I'll teach you the basics again." Gohan was then stopped by Subaru. "Wait! Why can't we continue?" Asked Subaru. Gohan chuckled. "It's getting late, and I'm sure the maids will give you trouble if you don't report back to them." Replied Gohan.

"Oh crap! I'm late right now!" Subaru ran to the direction of the Mansion's entrance. From the second floor, Beatrice watched from a window everything that happened. The drill haired Loli was caressing Puck's ears. "Those two are strange I suppose." "What's strange about them? Asked Puck.

"I still haven't determined the reason." Replied Beatrice as she walked away from the view of the window.

We now skip to **Day five**

In the kitchen, Subaru was peeling potatoes very poorly, meanwhile Ram peeled the potatoes with much accuracy and Rem was washing the dishes. Every time Subaru didn't pay attention Rem would glare at him. Subaru didn't notice the way she looked at him because he cut his finger again. He was too busy complaining about how hard it was to cook than to care about Rem staring at him.

"Seeing how you're still useless at using a knife, I thought of something you would excel at." Said Ram as she placed the knife next to the perfectly peeled potatoes (Tatoes). Subaru jumped in excitement. "What is it? Is it sewing clothing? Is it watering the plants? Is it accompanying 'Mely' to some far dangerous land where she'll need her knight and shining armor to protect her? That's me by the way."

Ram strictly replied "No. Today you will go with Rem to the village to purchase food supplies. If you don't go, tomorrow we'll have nothing to cook. The man in orange ate more than half of our food supply."

A brief memory of Gohan eating in the Mansion's dining room yesterday was replaying it self in Subaru's mind. _Gohan was eating 50 plates of food and he still wasn't done eating. The maids watched with horror at how fast Gohan ate his food. Ram looked at Subaru "You're washing the dishes today." Subaru wanted to complain but he didn't want to look like a slacker in front of Roswaal._

Subaru chuckled "Oh, fair point." Subaru stood beside Rem. "I'm ready when you are, Senpai." He said cheerfully. Rem didn't say anything and complied with Ram's order. 'That's out of character, normally Rem would happily accept the order and compliment her sister. What gives?' Subaru wondered in his mind as he followed Rem.

At the village, Gohan carried heavy stacks of wood and placed them next to the forest barrier where he was ordered to put them. Gohan was told that the barrier might not always be reliable so it might be necessary to fortify the village. Gohan then noticed the same little girl with the evil Ki, she was petting the same dog just like earlier today. Does she ever do anything else? He didn't want to stay too close to the little girl. There appeared to be nothing wrong with her but her Ki is what freaked him out.

Gohan detected Subaru and Rem's Ki coming toward the village. Gohan let out a smile and went to greet them. From afar Subaru saw Gohan but Rem stopped Subaru from going any further. "Remember Ram's orders?" Asked Rem. Subaru decided to listen to Rem, he didn't want to end up doing extra chores as punishment.

Gohan noticed the situation. "Oh, I guess I'll see ya later then..." Gohan then returned to his task of fortifying the surrounding village fences.

Rem then walked past Subaru. "Please distract the village children, so they may not hinder my progress." Subaru then complied. The children quickly swarmed Subaru to wipe their noses on him and put junk in his pockets. "Hey! Get off!" Subaru complained. The kid Petra giggled as she watched Subaru struggle with the children.

From afar Gohan watched Subaru have trouble with the kids. But Subaru wasn't too overwhelmed, the children knew when to stop being annoying. All was fun and games until Subaru met the little girl and her dog. The poor Subaru was bit by the dog when he was petting it. Then the children laughed at Subaru as he winced in pain. "The dog is a girl, you were touching her too much." Said one of the kids.

"Don't any of you feel bad for me? I was bit you know!" Subaru complained as he held his left hand in pain. Gohan heard the children laughing too much so he went to investigate. Gohan stood beside Subaru. "What's going on?"

Subaru stood up and almost cried. "That dog bit me!" Subaru pointed a finger at the puppy thus causing it to jump off the hands of a girl and cower into the forest.

Gohan observed Subaru's hand. "That's not good. Hopefully the dog didn't have rabies. I'm not too sure that sickness was cured in Lugunica." Said Gohan.

Subaru panicked. "What am I suppose to do if I get Rabies?" Although the dog didn't give him rabies, he did receive something worse and Subaru would learn about it the hard way.

The children were confused. "What is Rabies?" Petra asked. The word 'Rabies' didn't exist in Lugunica so nothing is known about it. It's possible that sickness doesn't exist either.

Gohan took Subaru to Rem. The maid had just finished doing the transaction for the food supplies. She stood in front of a salesman sitting on a crate of Potatoes (Tatoes). He counted the money he was given. Rem noticed Gohan and Subaru heading to her direction. She also took notice of Subaru's bleeding hand. She almost glared at them with disgust. Gohan was the reason why she had to go with Subaru to the village to buy food.

Rem looked away from the duo as they stood beside her. "Subaru was bitten by a little creature. Is there a chance he could get infected because of that?" Asked Gohan. Rem then turned her attention to the Saiyan. "He'll be fine." Gohan didn't expect that for an answer. "Huh?" Subaru was confused.

"The worst thing that could happen would be the small creature passing on a curse to Subaru but that would never happen." Said Rem as she walked away. Subaru then noticed the supplies she bought. There were three medium crates of different kind of fruit and vegetable. It was too much to carry and she expected Subaru to carry all of it.

"Huh? Am I suppose to carry that with my injured hand?!" Complained Subaru. Rem then glared at the teenager. "All you ever do is complain." She walked toward the path to the mansion and ignored Subaru. 'Wait, I didn't notice that from him.' Gohan thought.

Gohan then pat Subaru's shoulder. "Don't worry Subaru. I'll help carry two crates." Gohan lifted two crates and expected Subaru to pick up the third, but Subaru didn't know how to do it with his injured hand.

"I guess I'll pick up the third." Said Gohan. Subaru then stopped Gohan. "You'll brake your spine if you do that! That's too heavy." Subaru then tried to pick up the crate but he winced in pain when he used his injured hand. Gohan sighed. He stacked all three crates into a pile then picked up all of them at the same time. "There, now I'll carry these to make things easier for you."

Subaru was reminded of how useless he is at everything. Gohan could probably do anything. He was the complete opposite of Subaru.

Subaru walked in the back while Gohan carried all three heavy crates as if it were nothing. Rem was at the front and didn't care if Gohan was the one carrying the crates instead of Subaru. Ram would surely insult Barusu for not being able to carry at least one crate of food supplies.

It was now **night time**

Roswaal was seated in his office. Ram was seated on his lap. They both looked out a window and observed Subaru and Emilia, who were outside of the Mansion. Subaru watched as Emilia summoned the lesser spirits and spoke to them quietly.

Roswaal spoke to Ram. "It's been five days since Subaru came to the Mansion and Gohan went to the village. What do you think of them? By now we should see something."

"Subaru's cooking, laundry, cleaning. He's useless at all of them." Replied Ram.

"How strict of you... And what about Gohan?" Asked Roswaal as he caressed Ram's hair.

"He frequently exits the village early in the morning when everyone's asleep. He's too suspicious." Replied Ram.

Roswaal closed his eyes. "That's a shame. I was starting to like him. His information about Ki wasn't a lie. I managed to summon my hidden power with his help." Roswaal sighed. "Now... what are the chances that they are spies?" Asked Roswaal.

"I cannot deny it exists, but I believe Gohan is the suspect here. Although Subaru is too conspicuous. And not for any good reasons." Replied Ram.

"And if he's too conspicuous... Despite that possibility, he certainly is carefree. As I personally see it, interfering would be wise." Roswaal gestured decapitation.

"They are only children. Even if we let them be, nothing will happen." Said Ram.

Outside of the Mansion, Subaru watched Emilia make contact with the lesser spirits. Many specks of light surrounded the Elf. Her body emanated light. "It isn't fun to watch, is it?"

"When I'm with you, nothing is boring, Emilia-tan." Subaru Replied. Emilia smiled. "That makes me happy, even if you're only flattering me." She stopped glowing light then turned her attention to Subaru.

Subaru scratched the back of his head. "Besides, we haven't had a chance to talk for the past few days." Emilia nodded in response. "That's right. It must be difficult for you to learn how to work here." She replied.

Subaru raised his voice "Yes, it is! It's killing me! I wish I could be sequentially comforted in your arms, on your chest, and on your lap."

"Yeah, yeah. If you can joke around like that, you must be fine." She softly poked Subaru's forehead and he purposely fell down backwards onto the grass. Emilia was then seated next to him on the grass.

Subaru stared at the night sky and was silent for a while. "The moon sure is pretty." "Yes, it's far beyond our reach." She calmly replied. Subaru sat straight next to Emilia. "I got a really touching response, without even trying!"

The Elf giggled and switched her attention from the moon to Subaru. "Anyway, don't you think both you and Gohan are lacking in ambition? You chose to simply work in the mansion and Gohan didn't even ask for anything special either. What gives?" Asked Emilia.

Subaru closed his eyes. "You just don't get it, Emilia-tan... I want what I want at that exact moment, and I want it from the bottom of my heart." "Huh?" Emilia was baffled at his response.

"While I can't answer for Gohan, I can tell you that I was nervous, and unsure of the future, I had no expectations for tomorrow. When I think about it calmly, there were probably other things I should have wanted. But I can't lie to my self." Subaru paused before speaking up again. "I'm flat out broke without a single coin. I could have cheated and asked for a fortune, but I also could have worked my way up."

"In that case, why didn't you ask to become a permanent guest?" Asked Emilia. Subaru jumped up in response. "Damn! Why didn't I think of that?!" Subaru was having 5 second existential crisis.

Emilia looked at him confused. Subaru was embarrassed. "Gosh, how pathetic of me. I should have kept that thought a secret."

Emilia stood up and noticed the bandages on Subaru's hands. "Do you want me to use my healing magic?" Asked Emilia. Subaru hid his hands behind his back. "Nah, I'm fine like this." "Why?" She asked.

Subaru paused. "It's kind of hard to explain, but... well, this is proof of the effort I put in." He observed his bitten hand. "I don't actually dislike exerting myself, you know. If I could learn to be independent, I wouldn't have to rely on others to help me. My first encounter with Gohan taught me that I should be ready for any situation." Subaru then stared at Emilia's eyes. "I felt useless when Gohan fought that crazy lady with the stomach cutting fetish. All I could do is watch... I know being a butler has nothing to do with what I'm talking about, but my reason for mentioning it is the same. I want to learn how to do things on my own." He clapped his hands together. "So getting healed would be cheating. It'd be like I didn't consider the consequences at all."

Emilia agreed with him. "That's right. Yes, I think you're right." She nodded her head. "Really Subaru, you idiot." She looked down on the floor. Subaru tilted his head in shame. "Hey, what's with that reaction? This is where you fall for me, all over again."

Emilia looked away from Subaru. "I never initially fell for you." She returned her gaze at Subaru. "Honestly, you're so silly." The smile she made had caused Subaru to like her even more.

He stuttered before speaking. "Ema." "Huh?" Her smile disappeared. Subaru chuckled. "It's short for "Emilia-tan, major angel."

"I'm thanking you, and you're joking around again! Anyway, I know you're working hard, but how did your hands get so torn up?" She asked. Subaru showed her his hands. "I cut this one with knifes in the kitchen... This bruise was when Gohan was teaching me self defense... And this is from the evening when I went shopping in town, and a little animal some kids were playing with bit me."

"It wasn't the result of your effort?" She asked. He raised his voice. "Those kids were ruthless, hitting and kicking me, and wiping their runny noses on me. It sucked, damn it." He complained.

"You do seem like you'd be good with small children, Subaru." Subaru walked toward her. "I know! Wanna come and meet with Gohan so we can plot revenge... I mean, watch the kids and small animal?" he asked. She looked away. "It isn't that I don't want to do with you..." He then interrupted. "Then let's go." "But if I'm with you, it might cause trouble for you." He interrupted again. "Okay, got it! Let's go!"

She looked at him with concerned. "Are you even listening?" "I am! I hang on every word you say, Emilia-tan!"

She took a while to respond. "Jeez... Only during break from my studies and when your work is done, all right?" She asked. A huge smile was planted on Subaru's face. He raised a fist into the sky in victory. "All right! Roger that!" Subaru was praising the stars while Emilia giggled at his happy vibe.

Some time later in the same night. Subaru visited the drill haired Loli. He opened the door like it was easy to find her despite the powerful magic that hides the library from intruders. "Hey, loli girl, You're still up?" He asked as he waved Hi to Beatrice. "So now you can break through my door Crossing like it's natural, I suppose." "Oh, just wanted to say hello before going to bed." Subaru saw Beatrice twiddling with her own hair. "Can I try that too?" "Only Bubby may touch me, I suppose." "No fair that only you can have fun. Well, I'm in a good mood, so I can just let it go-" "Enough! Just get out of here!"

The Loli used her magic to push Subaru out of the library. He flew out of the door and hit the wall behind him pretty hard and the door was shut. "That has nothing to do with Betty, I suppose."

When Subaru was in bed he thought out loud excitedly. "For our date tomorrow, I'll have to convince Gohan to distract the kids, although he seemed to be scared of that little girl and her dog... Oh, but first, I gotta learn where all the good views and flower fields and stuff are..." Subaru shot up and was seated straight. He couldn't sleep. "Crap! I can't sleep while I'm thinking about this!" He rested his face on one hand. Then he hardened his fist and united his hands at coming up with an idea. "Oh! I got it!" He rested under his blanket. "One puck... two Pucks... One... hundred and one... Pucks..." He fell asleep.

It was the **same night**

Gohan was asleep in his new comfortable bed he just bought recently. But he began shaking his head left and right. His dreams were becoming worse. In his dream he saw disturbing things.

 _Vegito was searching for Gohan and the other Z Fighters that were absorbed. He found Piccolo, Goten and Trunks. They were stuck in some kind of bubblegum that was feeding on their power. The Fused Warrior freed them one by one. Vegito then noticed where Gohan was. Gohan was also stuck in bubblegum and was separated from the rest of the Z Fighters. Gohan was surrounded by a purple mist. Vegito then tried to free Gohan but the purple mist formed a hand, then slapped away the fused warrior. Vegito became angry, he created the Spirit Sword with his right hand. He charged toward the 'purple mist, but the person he tried to free vanished from sight._

 _Gohan saw in his dream that he himself was chained to a bed. He had no clothes whatsoever. He tried to use his Ki to forcefully brake the chains but nothing happened. The room he was in was very dark and shadowy. He then saw what appeared to be a woman with pointy ears and Silver hair coming from the shadows. She appeared to also be naked. Her face was covered by a shadow but the rest of her beautiful naked body was completely visible to Gohan._

 _She seductively walked closer to him. Gohan panicked. He had to get out! The Silver-Haired Half-Elf got on the bed and seductively crawled to the Saiyan. They both were face to face, but he couldn't see what she looked like. It was too dark for him to recognize who she really was. It couldn't have been_ _Emilia. She would never chain him to a bed._

Gohan woke up screaming from his dream. He looked left and right. He wasn't in his house in the village. He was in Roswaal's mansion again. Gohan could hear Subaru complaining. "You're playing a prank one me! I'm not a guest! I worked here for five days!"

Gohan was shocked. Did he just return to the past with Subaru at the same time?!

* * *

 _ **I will try to not be predictable with the story. You'll have to tell me if I did good or not.**_


	4. They want him dead?

**I confused Vollachia Empire with Volcanica by accident**

* * *

 **Next chapter's 70% finished**

The Saiyan jumped out of bed. He ran to the source of the noise. Subaru was complaining to the maids. "Look, I know all of your names!" Subaru pointed at the blue haired maid. "Your name is Rem!" He pointed at the pink haired maid. "And you're Ram!"

The two maids were disturbed because Subaru was correct. Ram regained her composure. "Emilia must have spoken of our names to you." Rem followed. "Yes, of course. Miss Emilia spoke of us to you."

Gohan interrupted. "That's right. Emilia spoke of you. She had great things to say about you." Subaru then looked at Gohan confused. "Subaru just admires you both. He likes playing these silly games." Subaru then interrupted. "Hey I actually-" Gohan covered Subaru's mouth and took him into his room. Gohan shut the door and pushed Subaru to his bed.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Subaru complained. "Listen Subaru, are you experiencing Deja Vu?" "Huh?" Subaru was confused. "Do you remember me training you and the things you've learned?" Gohan asked.

Subaru was silent for a moment. "Gohan! You remember my training?" Outside of the room Rem and Ram were listening carefully to what both of them were saying. "Listen Subaru, you'll just have to go with the flow and not act weird. The maids would get the wrong idea about you." Gohan was serious. Subaru understood and nodded in agreement. "So what now?" Asked Subaru. "It shouldn't be that big of a problem. Once Roswaal arrives today, I'll let you handle the introductions. I need to leave because I have some important business to attend to. I wont be back in a few days." Gohan replayed memories of fighting the Witch's Cult and wiping out several MaBeast species all on his own in the last few days. If Gohan and Subaru indeed returned to the past, they would have to do everything again. That meant Gohan had enough time to prevent many deaths from happening.

"A few days?! Where are you going all of the sudden?" Asked Subaru. Gohan then whispered in Subaru's ear "Listen, I have explored all over the continent. I've seen and done things to prevent disasters from happening. But you'll have to keep quiet about it. I doubt the maids would believe you even if you told them that I was predicting the future."

Subaru didn't know how to reply to him. Gohan continued "Either say you don't know where I went, or I'm at someplace important. There are things I need to do all over again."

Outside of the room. Rem and Ram heard almost everything but misunderstood Gohan's words. "The orange man is suspicious." Said Ram. "How do they know that Roswaal returns today? What was Emilia thinking when she brought them?" Asked Rem. "We need to warn Roswaal as soon as he arrives." Added Ram.

Gohan and Subaru exited the room to meet the maids. Gohan spoke first. "If your master arrives, please tell him I want Subaru to be taken care of. He's homeless and can't look after himself." Subaru was offended. "Hey! Are you saying I'm useless?!" Complained Subaru.

The maids bowed "Yes sir. We'll inform master Roswaal when he arrives." Both maids replied. Gohan continued "I will be gone for several days. I have important things to do. It's very personal so I wont speak of it no matter what."

Rem raised an eye brow. Ram didn't show emotion. Subaru was nervous. Did he really have to do everything again? Gohan put two fingers on his forehead. Everyone looked at him. What was Gohan doing? The Saiyan disappeared from sight. The maids were frightened that Gohan disappeared instantly.

Subaru scratched his head "So yeah... He can teleport anywhere he wants. So he's never late for anything." Subaru tried to start conversation but both maids ignored him and wondered off. Subaru was kind of sad. He would have to try and bond with them again. At least Subaru knew several ways to make the maids talk more so he would use that to his advantage.

Gohan had instantly arrived to small town on the far end of Lugunica. Everyone was still alive and well. People wondered about their normal lives. Many of the dead he recognized were alive, unharmed and interacting with their families. The teenager with short cyan hair was with her family. Her grandfather was alive too. The injury he had was gone.

'Looks like the destruction only happens tomorrow.' Gohan thought. 'I should go check on the other nations.' Gohan placed two fingers on his forehead then instantly disappeared from sight right before someone could try to sell him something.

He briefly visited Karargi. Kararagi is similar to Japan in various ways, such as speaking in a Kansai dialect, having an architectural style known as Wafuu, and a food similar to okonomiyaki known as daisukiyaki. Slavery is legal in most parts of Kararagi. However, it is illegal to enslave someone in Banan whose existence is secured.

Gohan believed every living being deserved freedom. So that meant, Gohan was about to do something very illegal. "Since I don't have my Saiyaman Costume to hide my identity, I'll need to be careful." The Saiyan was hovering near outer space so nobody could see him. "Looks like I'll need to repeat my actions..."

Gohan replayed a memory of his previous visit in Kararagi.

 ** _(Non canon Re:Zero events and locations will be shown)_**

 _Gohan explored a city that resembled Japan from the_ Tokugawa _Period, but of course he's in Kararagi. In the grasslands nearby the city area he wondered aimlessly. He studied the architecture from afar while in the dark. He held a ball of Ki to light the path in front of him so he could be able to see. It was 5:00 am. Most people were asleep at a time like this, but a select group of people didn't sleep. Those people were slave merchants that were spying on Gohan from afar. The Saiyan knew that there were people watching him but he payed no attention to that. But his super hearing caught something interesting._

 _There was a group of men hidden in a forest not too far from where Gohan was standing. They watched Gohan cross the bridge as if he didn't know anyone was watching him. "He's looks pretty strong. If we capture him, we could sell him to one of the companies that specialize in heavy construction." "But he appears to be a magic user, can you see that speck of light he carries?" "I see it. Don't worry. I have something that can seal away magic permanently." The merchant held a collar in his hand "If we could just get close to him..."_

 _The group of Slave merchants had another team of 5 on the other side of the bridge. Several tall strong Demi Human mercenaries surrounded the Saiyan when he crossed the bridge. Gohan knew of their plan. But he decided to see how far it goes. He might even learn something about Kararagi._

 _"They got him! Now's our chance to seal away his mana!" The group of Slave merchants sneaked behind the Saiyan while he was talking to the five Demi Humans._

 _One of the mercenaries spoke "Consider your self lucky, you were chosen by our master." "What master?" Asked Gohan. A voice yelled "DO IT NOW!"_

 _The five mercenaries held Gohan to the ground. One of the slave Merchants tied a collar to Gohan's neck. It was a collar that was designed to hinder strength and mana manipulation. But luckily for Gohan, he uses Ki, not Mana._

 _The Slave merchants smiled smugly. "Don't try to resist it. You can't use magic or your strength. It would be best to submit." Gohan's arms and legs were tied in chains to make sure he cannot escape. The leader of the group was a fat middle aged man who wore a decorated Kimono. He looked at Gohan with evil intent. "May the divine beings bless Kararagi." He spat on Gohan's face "You'll be doing great things, little man... Hehehehe!"_

 _Gohan allowed himself to be captured so he could investigate what is truly happening. At any moment he can free him self._

 _Gohan was brought to a prison of unknown location, there many more people chained behind bars. There were prisoners of all races, even human. No exceptions. Their clothes were ripped and torn apart. Gohan was lucky to still have his orange Gi with him._

 _Gohan was led to his prison cell._ _His new home already had two prisoners. There were two male teenagers on the far end of the cell. They were scared of Gohan because of his impossibly strong body._

 _There were no beds. Just the dusty floor. It had dry blood meaning the prison cell was used many times by injured slaves. Gohan noticed the two frightened Demi Humans in front of him. They had cat ears and tails. They both had a female appearance but Gohan knew they were male._ (Almost resembled the appearance of Ferris/Felix)

 _Gohan lowered himself to their level of height since they were sitting down. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm one of the good guys, okay." This managed to slightly calm them down. The two teenage demi humans were victims of rape because of their female appearance. So they were afraid of any man._

 _"Can you tell me about this place?" Asked Gohan. The two demi humans briefly looked at each other then back at Gohan. The older one spoke "The master of this prison is a criminal. This slave prison exists without permission of the government." The younger one followed "You must have been abducted too. You're most likely going to end up working in heavy construction."_

 _What angered Gohan even more is that there are forms of illegal slavery too. Gohan had just remembered the fat man with the decorated kimono. He would have a serious talk with him._

 _The Saiyan walked to the prison cell doors and broke them open thus alerted the guards to his location. 8 men with Samurai armor and weapons surrounded Gohan. He stood still not showing any fear. The prisoners in nearby cells watched Gohan. They expected Gohan would die just like the previous slave that tried to escape. One Guard tried to slash at Gohan but the Saiyan grabbed the katana with his bare hands and broke it in two pieces. Another guard used a heavy mace and swung at Gohan only for it to brake on making contact with Gohan's head._

 _The Saiyan was unhurt. He looked at the guard that attacked him without any anger in his eyes. The rest of the guards backed away from the Saiyan including the offending Guard._

 _Gohan took a deep breath and shouted for 2 seconds. The ground shook and all prison cells were somehow opened. All collars on the prisoners were removed mysteriously._

 _Prisoners from all different shapes and sizes exited their prison cells and looked at the guards with anger and hatred. Gohan walked away as the 8 guards were being brutalized by the hundreds of prisoners. No amount of reinforcements would be able to help them out._

 _Gohan searched for the owner of the prison. He walked past rioting slaves who fought against the guards. Gohan had no trouble moving past all of the violence that surrounded him. Any guards that got in his way were pushed by the force of his Ki._

 _The owner of the prison was panicking inside his office. All of his hard work would go to waste. His strongest guards were being overwhelmed. Even the magic using mercenaries were somehow defeated. How did things go south so easily?_

 _The fat man in a kimono hid behind under office desk. The doors to his office wont hold against anything. Gohan then busted open the doors. The fat man believed Gohan didn't know where he was. But he was mistaken. Gohan stood right behind him._

 _"Boo!" The fat man bumped his head against his desk at being scared. He recognized Gohan from earlier that day. "Y-you! How did you brake free?! Was it you that caused all of this?!"_

 _Gohan lifted the man by his kimono. The prison master had trouble breathing because of his weight. Gohan glared at the fat man with his Super Saiyan expression despite being in base form "It's just like you said... I would do great things."_

The Saiyan stopped his train of thought. He remembered what he must do. He flew to the same direction of where the prison was located. Since it wasn't night time, he wouldn't be able to hide himself. He needed a plan to make sure nobody could see him.

While Gohan was trying to repeat his previous heroic actions, Subaru was in the Mansion. He had met with Roswaal and are now at the dining room with everyone. Roswaal spoke up "Ask for anything! State your desire!"

Subaru stood up from his seat. "In that case, let me eat and sleep here as much as I want. And I want you to give Gohan a home, either in the village or the mansion."

All was silent until Roswaal spoke again "I will allow you to eat and sleep here, however, I wont allow Gohan any residence in my territory." Roswaal didn't want Gohan in his home. Right after what Rem and Ram told him, he didn't want Gohan anywhere near his domain. Subaru was shocked "B-but why?!" Subaru he slammed the table and showed anger in his posture.

Roswaal chuckled and raised his arms to give emphasis "Gohan should have stayed here if he wanted a reward. I don't even know who he is or what he looks like. If Gohan comes anywhere near this mansion" He paused to give emphasis "I will consider him an enemy."

Subaru was confused. This isn't what happened last time. What will Gohan do when he comes back? Subaru stood up and raised his voice "Gohan said he would come back in a few days! He's on important business. Are you just going to attack him for no reason?!" Subaru complained. Roswaal rested his chin on both his hands. "Then I will forgive him." Roswaal paused making Subaru sigh in relief "Only if you tell me what he's doing, and where he is." Said Roswaal with seriousness in his voice.

Subaru panicked. He didn't know what to say. Subaru did speak with Gohan he didn't even tell Subaru where he went. "H-he didn't say where he was going. I don't know where he is! I only met him yesterday!" Subaru breathed heavily. Roswaal smirked. Beatrice said nothing as she caressed Puck's ears. Rem and Ram were offended that Subaru raised his voice. Emilia was worried that Subaru might get kicked out.

Emilia stood up from her seat "Please forgive Subaru! He's homeless and had just recently became friends with Gohan. So his reaction was only natural!" Emilia's worried expression was too cute for Subaru to ignore.

Subaru sat down quietly "Sorry for my bad behavior." He stared at his half finished plate of food. He didn't feel like eating anymore. Roswaal turned his attention to Emilia "Sooo, Miss Emilia. What impression has Gohan given you?" Asked Roswaal.

Emilia was silent for a moment but then spoke up "Even though he helped me find my insignia, I can't say I trust him. His personality seemed dominant. He's very strong. It might be best to avoid angering him."

Subaru's eyes widened at her statement. She continued "Gohan was deemed a worthy opponent by Knight Reinhard. When Reinhard tried to fight Gohan, his sword was easily stopped with one finger."

Roswaal's smirk vanished. The maids stared at Subaru and it made the poor teen nervous. Roswaal stood up from his seat. Subaru didn't remember this happening before. Roswaal slowly walked then stood beside Subaru. He towered over the teenager. Subaru was panicking in his chair. He didn't know what to do.

Roswaal asked "You said Gohan would arrive in a few days, correct?" Roswaal's voice wasn't cheerful anymore. Subaru didn't know what to say. The teenager stuttered "Y-yes?"

"When Gohan returns from wherever he went... I want you to leave with him, and never come back." Roswaal wasn't joking. If Subaru stayed longer than necessary, he would have one of the maids kill Subaru.

Emilia stood up from her seat and went to Roswaal "You don't have to do this! He has nothing to do with Gohan!" Emilia protested.

Roswaal turned his attention to Emilia "Miss Emilia. The boy claims to know nothing, met with you, and ended up in my Manor. All while the council was choosing a new king. And if Gohan had recently arrived in Lugunica, why would he be need to be somewhere else? Does any of this make sense to you?" Asked Roswaal.

Emilia didn't know what to say. Subaru and Gohan seem like suspects. The angered half elf vacated from the dining room. Subaru didn't feel comfortable without Gohan or Emilia with him. He was alone with an angered Roswaal, two angry maids, and a carefree Beatrice and Puck.

Roswaal vacated from the dining room to try and talk sense into Emilia. Rem approached Subaru and took away his half empty plate of food. "If you wont eat anymore then return to your room." Rem and Ram returned to the kitchen. Beatrice hopped off her seat with Puck resting on her hands.

"Honestly, you're hopeless, I suppose." The drill haired loli vacated from the dining room as well. Subaru was alone, he had no idea why things went bad very quickly. He hardened his fists. "Why don't they trust Gohan? Why don't they trust me?" He angrily thought out loud.

 **Slave Prison**

Gohan had freed many enslaved Demi humans and regular humans. But things didn't go according to plan. There were too many witnesses that laid eyes on Gohan's face. It would be bad if he mentioned Emilia at any moment so he kept his mouth shut.

Gohan flew away from the authorities and instantly hovered near outer space again. "Dammit! It worked out better before. Last time, the authorities thought it was a regular prison riot. But now they know it was me who caused all of this. If I return to the mansion, I will only cause trouble for Emilia and Subaru... I may never get to see them again..."

Gohan still had much to do so he couldn't just return to the mansion. He had to prevent several disasters all over the continent. A few of them consisted of stopping a bandit raid on a town in Vollachia. He needed to lower the population of the Wolgarm's (Mabeats wolfs) to prevent them from brutalizing a village in Lugunica. The Witch's cult also needed to be stopped from attacking the small town on the far End of Lugunica tomorrow.

Earlier that day he changed the weather in Gusteko, but that didn't seem to be a good idea. The locals were not very happy. Not one bit. Some people enjoyed the change, but the local animals were having trouble surviving in the new conditions. He'll have to ignore Gusteko's problems for a little bit until he could think of a plan.

Gohan pulled his hair "Dammit! Why am I making things worse all of the time?!" If he was Vegeta, he would destroy a mountain to let out his frustration. But Gohan didn't have that kind of temper. He regained his composure "Of course! I only failed because I charged in without thinking of a plan. Last time I was successful because I took the time to think of a plan. It all makes perfect sense now."

The Saiyan flew across the Tigracy river toward the Vollachia Empire. He would at least prevent the bandits from doing anything bad two days before they even hurt anyone. He found the Ki of the leader of the bandit raid. The bandit wasn't alone. He was being beaten by three other men in an Alleyway.

 ** _(Style of clothing wasn't shown is Re:Zero anime yet)_**

"Huh? How did he end up there?" Gohan remembered stopping that man from killing someone. But now Gohan had to save him? The Saiyan descended to the ground. He didn't know if interfering was a good idea. After he came to a conclusion, he knocked out all three men in an instant. Gohan wondered if he should interrogate the beaten man.

The bandit leader crawled away not knowing if Gohan was friend or foe. The Saiyan appeared in front of him instantly. "What happened here? Why were you being beaten?" Gohan didn't consider the fact he was scaring the man. Gohan didn't like the man because of the bad things he did two days later. He held him up by the shirt to prevent him from leaving. The beaten man yelled "Help! This man is threatening me!"

Thus 3 Vollachian Soldiers rushed into the Alleyway. "Unhand him this instant!" The guards were baffled at the sight "He defeated three of our men?" Gohan had just realized the three men he knocked out were Vollachian soldiers. 'Dammit! I should have learned more about this place! My ignorance is only making things worse!' Gohan thought.

Gohan released his grip on the beaten man. The bandit leader crawled away to safety. One soldier went forth but was stopped by one of his comrades. "Halt, he's tougher than he looks. If he defeated three of our men without using weapons, we'll need to be careful around him."

The three soldiers were being cautious around Gohan. The three fighters were strong but also had common sense in battle. Gohan raised his hands showing he surrendered. One soldier attempted to chain Gohan's hands but an unseen force pushed the soldier against a wall thus knocking him out. The other two soldiers rushed forward to slash at Gohan but to no avail. Gohan appeared behind them and chopped the back of their heads to knock them out. The guards fell unconscious.

The beaten man was dumbfounded. Gohan disappeared from sight to avoid making things worse. The Saiyan flew away from the Vollachia Empire. "This isn't good. First I should learn more about this world before I try to prevent anything from happening." The best course of action for the Saiyan would be to arrive at the scene of the crime. It will make things easier to explain if he was caught helping people. Stopping someone before they even did something bad would only turn Gohan into the villain.

Meanwhile Subaru was all alone without anyone to speak with in the mansion. He was seated on the edge of his bed. He felt like a prisoner because he wasn't allowed to exit his own bedroom. Perhaps he should have asked to be a butler? But he would have been kicked out knowing Roswaal doesn't want Subaru wandering around the mansion. Rem stood outside his room guarding the door. If Subaru ever wanted to exit the room. It would only be for using the restroom or eating breakfast and lunch. He wasn't allowed any dinner though. His behavior in the dining room had him punished.

"Man... How long is Gohan going to be gone? If he doesn't come back, Roswaal might chop off my head. I can't do anything in here. How long am I going to stay like this?"

Knocking was heard on his door. "May I come in?" Asked Emilia. Subaru stood up from his bed. "Sure, Emilia-tan." The Elf slowly peeked through the door. Her expression was full of concern for Subaru's safety. She entered his room then was seated on the far corner of his bed. Rem was outside of the room. She glared at Subaru because of the awful stench on him. The stench of the witch.

The door was shut loudly by Rem, not caring that she frightened both Subaru and Emilia in the process. Subaru sat on the other far end of the bed. He didn't know if he should say anything at all. There was silence in the room. A painful silence that forced Emilia to speak first. "Subaru." She didn't even look at the teenager. She didn't know who to believe. Should she listen to what Roswaal and the maids think about Subaru? Or should she try to ask Subaru himself?

"Yes, Emilia?" He replied. He was hoping at least Emilia didn't think bad of him. Without looking at Subaru she replied "Was your injury staged?" "Huh? What do you mean?" Emilia wasn't making any sense right now.

"When the Bowel hunter injured you. Did you fake that?" Asked Emilia without looking at Subaru's eyes. The Japanese teen didn't believe what she was asking. Subaru stood up from his bed then stood in front of Emilia. "That crazy lady could have killed you! I had to jump in the way! If there was another way to save you, then I would have chose the easy way out! My stomach hurt so badly!"

The Elf said nothing. She stood up from the corner of the bed and went straight for the door. Before she left his room, she said one last thing to Subaru. "If you wont tell me the truth, then I wont keep asking you." She exited the room and gently shut the door.

'But I was telling the truth... What did they tell you, so that you wont trust me?' Subaru wondered in his thoughts.

It was now **night time**

The ultimate warrior hovered over the Tigracy River. Several merchant ships could barely be seen as they were sailing the Tigracy waters... he was exhausted because of the hard work he put in one day. He thought so much about the problems of Lugunica and the other nations to even care about himself or what had happened at Roswaal's mansion.

"I haven't eaten anything through out the entire day. I wont be able to go back to the mansion just to ask for food. It's possible they don't want me there because of my absence. But that's okay... I abandoned Subaru on purpose. He would be safe at the mansion, nobody can hurt him if he stays with Emilia... Now, where will I sleep? But most importantly, what do I eat?"

The Saiyan could feel the Ki of a large fish in the waters underneath him. "Jackpot." The Saiyan rushed into the waters faster than a speeding bullet. After what seemed like 10 seconds, Gohan flew out of the water while a huge angry fish chased Gohan out. Gohan held what appeared to be a large chunk of flesh he tore off the tail fin of an unrealistically large fish.

Gohan hovered above the water "Sorry mister fish. At least I only took a small piece of you." The fish sunk deeper into the waters at giving up it's hot pursuit.

"Now... where do I sleep?" The Saiyan considered going to the mansion but dismissed that thought. He could just return for one night's rest but he felt a deep responsibility to help people at any moment. Even though he had the power to save anyone, he needed to eat and sleep. He couldn't just keep on going like a guardian angel can keep staying awake 24/7.

He retreated to the snowing Gusteko lands. He hid in a cave to for shelter. He heated up the chunk of fish meat with his Ki. He made sure to not burn it.

"What am I doing?.." He wondered. "I could just return to the mansion. Is this all really worth it? Why am I playing the hero when in reality I just make things worse. The fact that I couldn't defeat Majin Buu is all the reason why I'm just a fraud..." Gohan didn't know what to do at this moment. He tried to think of a reason why he was wasting his time trying to meddle in the affairs of other countries without permission.

He replayed memories of the events that took place that day.

 _He illegally freed many slaves in Kararagi, now he's a wanted criminal. He knocked out six soldiers in Vollachia, Gohan is now a wanted criminal in Vollachia too. He ruined Gusteko's climate even though he changed it temporarily, Gohan had to quickly stop what he's doing to prevent animals from dying. He studied animals as a kid so he quickly realized his mistake in changin the weather. He accidentally frightened the native demi humans of a sanctuary in Lugunica. Someone by the name of Garfiel Tinsel tried to fight Gohan to defend his people, the Saiyan tried to avoid a fight with the Demi human, but it all resulted with Gohan karate chopping the poor demi human to knock him out. Gohan would be remembered as a trouble maker._

All of this reminded him of the time he wore the Saiyaman costume in West City. He saved a baby dragon from a circus, he tried to return the beast to it's home but he instead caught the attention of the police. That's when Videl tried to fight Gohan. Those were the good times but right now, Gohan wasn't having a good time.

After Gohan finished his food, he had nothing else to do but to sleep. His dreams were not getting better. He was still seeing things he'd rather not see.

 _Vegito had somehow defused back into Kakarot and Vegeta. In the world of the Kais, Super Saiyan 2 Goku fought Kid Buu. The fight was unpredictable. Both fighters had random advantages and disadvantages through out the entire battle. When things got intense, Goku pulled his Super Saiyan 3 trump card. The extra boost in strength and speed was enough to get the jump on Buu, but Kid Buu could regenerate and had basically infinite stamina. Goku couldn't keep up and eventually reverted to base form involuntarily._

Gohan didn't know why he was seeing all of this. Why was he being shown these events?

 _Fat Buu fought against Kid Buu while Goku was charging up the Spirit Bomb. Eventually Vegeta had to jump in the fight to allow Goku enough time to finish the spirit bomb. Surprisingly, it took Hercule Satan to convince the inhabitants of Earth to give their energy for the spirit bomb._

 _"Take this!" Yelled Kakarot as he slammed the attack onto Kid Buu. The attack was probably not strong enough because Gohan wasn't there to give some of his energy for the spirit bomb. Goku and Vegeta went Super Saiyan to add extra power into the attack. Kid Buu was overwhelmed. He was no more._

 **Four days later**

Subaru was getting worried. He remembered Gohan said he would come back in a few days. Where did Gohan go? Why wasn't his new friend coming back? Roswaal found it irritating that Gohan hasn't shown up yet. Looks like Roswaal would have to get rid of Subaru on his own. If not, then one of the maids would have to get rid of Subaru.

In the Dining room, Subaru silently ate his food. There was no talking whatsoever. Everyone ate their food quietly in the dining room.

The rest of the day Subaru was in his room like a prisoner. He didn't want to just do nothing so he continued the training Gohan told him to do. Subaru would attempt to reach 100 push ups before bed time. He somehow reached 70 push ups then collapsed to the ground next to his bed. "This sucks... at least... I'm doing better now, before I could barely do 7 push ups. I guess repeating this once in the morning then again at night wasn't that bad of an idea."

It was **night time**

Subaru was in bed but couldn't sleep. He was still panicking because of the way Roswaal kept staring at him. As if it would be the last time he would ever see Subaru's face again. This wasn't a good sign. Maybe Subaru should run away while everyone was asleep.

He got up from bed and took anything he would deem important. Which was only his clothing because he had nothing on him but his track suit.

Subaru quietly exited his room. Now he needed to make no noise whatsoever when sneaking out of the Mansion. He learned the trick to the infinite hallway a long time ago. All you had to do was walk the opposite way. His heart was beating very fast. He could feel his heart in his throat. Never before did he think he would be afraid of being inside of Roswaal's mansion. He had good times in this mansion but now it turned into a chore just to breath the same air as the maids. Every foot step he took was offensive to Rem and Ram. Emilia wanted nothing to do with him, and Roswaal stared at Subaru and that gave him the chills.

Subaru finally vacated from the mansion. He looked back to take one more look at the place. He was going to miss living there. He would miss Emilia's smile and Puck's soft fur.

One of the lights in the mansion turned on. It was the light in Subaru's room. Subaru panicked. They would find him if he didn't leave. He ran away toward the path to the village so he could avoid being seen. But little did he know that he was already being tracked down... One person was tracking his Ki. The other person was tracking his witch scent.

From afar Gohan could feel his friend panicking. What happened while he was gone? Gohan instantly arrived to Subaru's location because of his super speed.

"Subaru! Are you okay?" At hearing Gohan's voice, Subaru stopped running away. He turned around to see his best buddy again. "Gohan! Where the hell were you?!" Subaru complained.

"I was very busy. But I noticed you were panicking so I went to you as fast as possible." "Listen Gohan, it was a bad idea for you to leave the mansion so early. Roswaal has a bad impression of you and doesn't want you or me in his territory."

Gohan's eyes widened. "But that's not what happened last time. What did you do?" "I didn't do anything! All I did was..." He froze at hearing what sounded like chains being dragged across the cement ground.

Gohan faced the direction of where the sound of chains came from. "I know it's you Rem. I'm an experienced fighter. I know exactly where you are and what weapon you have. Let me guess, it's a morning star?"

Rem appeared from the shadows. She held a morning star as a weapon, just like what Gohan said.

"I didn't want you to see me, I wanted things to end silently, but you leave me no choice." The dangerous end of her weapon flew at Gohan, but the spiky ball shattered even without making contact with the Saiyan. It's like an unseen force shattered the weapon. Gohan broke the weapon with his fist but it seemed as if he didn't move because of his speed.

Subaru staggered backwards and fell to the ground in shock. 'What the hell is Gohan? What did he do?' Subaru wondered in amazement.

Rem pulled out a kitchen knife, she moved swiftly toward Gohan. She was fast, but Gohan was faster. The Knife was parried with just one finger. The momentum Rem traveled almost caused her to fall of balance. She tried again, she attacked Gohan's lower area but her opponent side stepped and pushed her off her feet. She fell down but quickly got back up.

Gohan spoke "As you can see, I'm not hurting you. So I'm not your enemy, and Subaru isn't your enemy."

Rem noticed Gohan's strength, she would need to use her demon transformation to fight against Gohan. But that obviously wont be enough to fight the ultimate warrior. Rem grew a pink horn and laughed like a maniac. Subaru watched with horror. He thought Rem was human but it turns out she wasn't? Is anyone at the mansion Human? Probably not.

Rem rushed toward Gohan with great speed. But she wasn't after him, she went for Subaru. The teenager wanted to run away but the demon girl was too fast for him to even consider standing up. Rem was moments away from decapitating Subaru but an unmovable object blocked her path.

Gohan stood in front of Rem. He wouldn't allow her to go any closer to Subaru. "Stop this now, Rem!" Shouted Gohan. Rem summoned another morning star and used her weapon on Gohan again only for him to smack away her weapon. Gohan raised his voice "Why are you doing this, Rem?!"

Rem in her demon form was getting impatient. She demonically screeched at Gohan to frighten him "Haaaaaaa" but Gohan wasn't afraid of her. The Saiyan smirked. "You want to know something, Rem? It's that I never loose a shouting contest."

Gohan hardened his fists, lowered his posture slightly, spread his legs 2 more inches apart and began shouting at Rem using his Ki infused Super Saiyan lungs **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"** his ground shaking Super Saiyan shout was louder than Rem's demonic shout and it managed to shut her up. Gohan was still in base form.

Subaru didn't know if he should be more afraid of Gohan or Rem at this point.

People who were not meant to hear Gohan's shout heard him even though they were in neighboring Nations. Emilia was forcefully awakened due to the loud shouting outside the mansion. The authorities in Lugunica's Capital had recognized the noise came from the Mathers Domain. "I thought we gave Roswaal a warning. What is he up to now?" Asked Mikolotov to another council member. "I doubt Roswaal had anything to do with that shout." Replied a different council member.

Rem was out of reasoning since she was in her other form. She wasn't even afraid of the Ultimate Warrior that stood in front of her.

Gohan noticed another power level nearby. He quickly picked up Subaru to dodge a wind blast that was aimed for Subaru. He placed his buddy Somewhere he wouldn't be a distraction. Gohan returned his glare at Ram who was the culprit that sent that wind blade at Subaru. She stood behind her younger sister and chopped her neck thus knocking Rem unconscious.

Ram held her sister in her arms. "She's unhurt, good." Ram then jumped out of the way to allow Roswaal to descend from the sky.

The Lord of the Manor had a furious expression. He held different colorful magic balls of different kind of elements in his hands. The ground underneath him shook furiously. "You finally show your face! I presume you to be Gohan, correct?"

Gohan glared at Roswaal. "And what if I am?" He asked. Roswaal sent consecutive magic blasts of different colors at Gohan. There were many big explosions. The ground had formed a crater underneath the blast radius. Subaru watched with horror that his savior was possibly killed in front of him.

The dust cleared away. Gohan was unharmed. His clothing was still in one piece. Roswaal grit his teeth in anger. "So Emilia wasn't lying." Said Roswaal catching Gohan's attention. "What did she mean?" Asked Gohan. Roswaal smirked. "That you were a worthy opponent for Reinhard."

Roswaal ascended higher into the sky. He generated what appeared to be a large purple death ball resembling what Frieza would create to destroy a planet, but Roswaal doesn't have that kind of power with him. This should be an easy win for Gohan.

"Can you stop this, Gohan?" Asked Roswaal. Gohan smirked. He created a small Ki blast and showed it to Roswaal. Roswaal laughed "All you have is that small excuse of a magic spell? You can't win, Gohan!"

Gohan sent his small Ki blast into Roswaal's purple energy ball. Roswaal's attack had erupted violently thus pushing the Lord of the manor into his mansion. He flew through a brick wall into Beatrice's library.

The loli was't even upset. "Quite a problem you have in your hands, I suppose." Roswaal coughed out blood and stood up from the book shelf he knocked over. "Why don't you help defend the mansion?" Asked Roswaal.

"How humorous, I suppose. Since when did you ever ask for help?" Asked the drill haired Loli. Roswaal chuckled "Sorry, I meant, go defend the mansion, now!" Retorted Roswaal. Beatrice shut the book she was reading and placed in on a small table behind her. "Even an idiot can tell that Gohan isn't trying to fight anyone, I suppose. You attacked him first. But I'll see what I can do."

The Loli used the door despite there being a gaping hole in the wall. She descended toward Gohan. The Saiyan couldn't sense that high of a power level in her. But she had more potential than Roswaal. "Betty wants you to leave." The Loli summoned lighting from the heavens and formed a great spear of light.

Gohan knew that attack couldn't hurt him. He lowered his guard on purpose. "Why don't you use something more powerful? I'll allow it." Said Gohan because of his Cocky Saiyan nature.

"Hm!" Beatrice increased the size of the great light spear. The light spear violently crackled electricity in all directions. Gohan smirked at the Loli. His objective of protecting Subaru had turned into a game. He wanted to see how powerful this Artificial spirit would be.

Beatrice sent the great light spear at Gohan. Gohan allowed himself to be engulfed into the electrical attack. But for some reason he was screaming. He was in pain? Gohan looked like he was being electrocuted to death. But he was of course faking it.

Roswaal smirked at Beatrice's progress. "Good job Beatrice! I knew you had it in you!" Cheered Roswaal. Beatrice frowned at Gohan. "I know you aren't hurt. Stop faking your death."

Gohan smiled. He shouted to free himself from Beatrice's attack. The lightning dissipated leaving Roswaal speechless. Gohan was unhurt. It was time for him to stop playing around and ask questions "Listen. I am not your enemy. Why are you even attacking us?" Asked Gohan.

"Betty has no problem with you, I suppose. You should ask Roswaal." The loli returned to her library to read in peace. So Gohan did just that. He flew to Roswaal's position. The Lord of the Manor staggered backwards while generating Magic balls of light.

"Listen, Roswaal. Throughout this pointless skirmish, did I ever hurt you or your Maids?" Asked Gohan. Roswaal grit his teeth in anger. "You sent me flying into my home! You destroyed part of my Mansion!"

"That was your fault, not mine. Listen, if you didn't want us in your territory, you could have said so. Even after what you tried to do to Subaru, I still do not consider you an enemy. So why were you attacking us?" Asked Gohan. "No reason than to test your power, of course." Replied Roswaal. Gohan raised his voice "Don't give me that for an excuse! Why were you trying to hurt Subaru?! He's just a teenager!"

Roswaal didn't have a good explanation other than the fact he didn't trust Subaru or Gohan. But he wouldn't say that to someone who could possibly kill him on the spot.

"Listen, me and Subaru are leaving." "What?" You heard me. We're done here." Gohan looked to where Subaru's dead body lied unconscious, his head was chopped off by Ram. She finished him off while Gohan was speaking to Roswaal.

Gohan appeared instantly to where Ram was standing. He didn't believe she would have the guts to kill Subaru behind his back. Subaru's Ki was very small, so it seemed like he was still alive. Ram's Ki didn't say she attacked Subaru. She used her Mana to get the job done.

Gohan grabbed Ram's right hand. The maid struggled to brake free by hitting Gohan with her wind magic but it was all pointless. Gohan tightened his grip on her hand thus hurting the maid's bones. "What did he do to you?! What did you do to him?!" He shouted.

An ice crystal was shot at the back of Gohan's head but bounced off. Gohan turned his attention to the Half Elf that gave him the warning shot. Emilia stood 10 feet away from Gohan. "Don't hurt her! Or the next shot will be fatal." Emilia warned with tears, she didn't expect to be very sad at seeing Subaru's death. Gohan released his grip on Ram's right hand. The maid quickly retreated from Gohan's presence.

Gohan stared at Emilia. Not with anger, but with sadness. He closed his eyes for several seconds. There was a painful silence. At reopening his eyes, a burial hole appeared on the grassland not too far from where Emilia stood. Gohan picked up the dead Subaru and his disembodied head, then brought the dead teenager to the artificially made grave.

Gohan took his time burying Subaru then covering up the hole. Gohan deeply regretted leaving the mansion. If life could repeat it self, he would remain with his buddy. He would take his time to train Subaru seriously. But little did he know about Subaru's return by death ability. Emilia watched Gohan show respect for the dead person he just buried. Roswaal almost felt bad for having Ram kill an innocent teenager, but he wouldn't show that to anyone.

Gohan took off to the sky and bid Goodbye to everyone at the mansion. He flew to the direction of Gusteko, where nobody could bother him in those deep freezing temperatures. He arrived to his destination, the cave he rested in those few days, when was pretending to be a hero. Gohan was seated in that cave, staring at the snowing outside, not knowing what to do. Perhaps he could try to live a simple life in the wilderness? Or perhaps he could continue being a hero? It's not like he can be stopped by any government to begin with.

For one hour he did nothing but think about how easily he could have saved Subaru without causing too much trouble. His arrogant nature got Subaru killed. It seems his hard learned lesson from Perfect Cell didn't help him save Subaru. "For now on. I'll use my power cautiously, until the day I die. No more will I be arrogant. That's what allowed Buu to defeat me. Dammit!"

He hardened his fists in anger because of his failure. He wont allow anyone else to die when they could have easily been saved. He stopped his tantrum at sensing an evil Ki nearby. Gohan was on guard. He was ready for whatever came to him.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, a purple mist surrounded the Saiyan. He recognized this energy, it belonged to that mysterious Silver-Haired Half-Elf that tried seducing Gohan in his dream. What was she doing here?

Gohan saw the shadow of a familiar woman, but he couldn't see her body. The mist formed hands then grabbed the Saiyan. It dragged Gohan out of the cave and continued pulling Gohan. He was being dragged against the snowy forest, braking trees in half at being raptured away from his temporary home. Gohan powered up to resist the hands that kept dragging him against his will but this only tightened the grip on him. Gohan felt like he was being crushed.

For minutes he was being raptured away by those hands. His body flew though houses where people slept in the night. He then felt himself being taken under water. He was under The Tigracy River. Any big fish that were in his path were smacked away. He almost drowned under the water. He needed to use more Ki. His power caused the water to boil and create Tsunamis and earth quakes, but the hands were getting stronger, as if it was using the same strength Gohan exerted. If he used enough power to explode a solar system, the purple mist would have done the same. For some reason it was as strong as the person that struggled. Was this the power of the witch?

Gohan was pulled out of the water and was being dragged on dry soil. Lugunica's soil. Again he was braking trees with his body at being pulled away. He was being pulled to the Mathers Domain. Was Emilia doing this to Gohan?

The Saiyan flew straight to the bed where everything started. Gohan awoke screaming. He looked left and right, just realizing he was inside of Roswaal's mansion again? He heard familiar voices. "How terrible. Our guest has violated you in his mind, Sister." Said Rem. "It is terrible. Our guest has treated you with ultimate shame in his mind, Rem." Said Ram

 **Next chapter's 70% finished**

* * *

 **Was this any good? In a fan fiction, anything is possible. Keeping characters "in character" is going to be hard for me. But do not fear. I listen to feedback. Can you believe I almost included Vegito into the story? Somebody had to come and say "Stop it. Get some help."**

 **Keeping Vegito in Gohan's nightmares was safe enough.**


	5. Brand New Start

_**Half Of the chapter was deleted by accident, you can still read what it has. But I recovered some of the lost text and replaced some scenes. I'm still in the process of rewriting the missing scene.**_

* * *

 ** _35% of the text was recovered and or rewritten._**

Gohan was trying to understand why he ended up in Roswaal's Mansion again. "What exactly is the reasoning for this?" He could sense Subaru nearby. "I can feel Subaru's Ki. He's alive again." He stopped his train of thought after feeling something was wrong about Subaru's Ki. The shut in Neet had a power level of 15? Moments before Subaru died, his Ki was weaker than the farmer with a shotgun. Subaru's Ki was suppose to be 3, but now he's as strong or stronger than a professional athlete?

Gohan tried to keep a composed mind. He calmly got out of bed and stared at the door to his room. Last time Gohan checked, humans never received Zenkai boosts. No matter how many times Krillin got owned (which was over 30 times) he never got a single Zenkai. So it didn't make sense for Subaru's Ki to become bigger than before. It's possible the Witch 'Satella' may have shared Gohan's Zenkai abilities with Subaru. But why though?

The ultimate warrior didn't need to worry about that too much. Right now he had find out why he kept returning to the past. "Maybe it has to do with Subaru dying, wait." He came to a conclusion 'This means he died twice!' He wondered. But now another question came to mind. 'What killed Subaru the first time?' Gohan speculated reasons for Subaru's first death. Perhaps one of the maids got to Subaru while he was sleeping. There was an obvious answer to his question, but he couldn't see it, at least not yet.

Subaru was in bed wearing pajamas again. He stared at the twin maids in front of his bed with horror. He remembered the way Rem tried to kill him, only to then be killed by Ram instead. Having his head separated from his body was the worst feeling he ever experienced. He wanted to shout and cough out the blood that piled up in his throat and mouth, but he didn't have lungs. He was just a head. That feeling a person gets when a body part is asleep, he was experiencing it with his entire body. He could feel himself getting sleepy. That feeling of receiving a large dose of anesthesia for dangerous surgery, it felt like an overdose.

'Just what the hell was Gohan doing while I wad in danger?' Subaru thought. He didn't know if he should be angry for dying unnecessarily or happy because he now earned another chance at life. If Gohan kept his memories, he would have a serious talk with him.

Subaru's staring was misunderstood by the two maids. They believed Subaru was a pervert that gets turned on at being insulted. "Sister, sister, our guest happens to be a pervert." Said Rem. "Rem, Rem, our guest gets turned on at being insulted." Added Ram.

Gohan quickly rushed into Subaru's room without knocking. The two maids turned their attention to Gohan. The Saiyan walked up to Subaru's bed "So you're alive, Subaru?" Asked Gohan. Subaru almost grit his teeth in anger, he didn't even smile. Gohan could feel the internal conflict Subaru had.

Rem spoke "Of course he is. Miss Emilia stabilized him, then Beatrice finished healing him." Ram followed "It's quite pathetic, Barusu was only good for being Miss Emilia's meat shield." Her insult caused Subaru to smile. His unexpected reaction caused the two maids to embrace each other while staring at Subaru.

"Sister, sister, Emilia had made a terrible mistake bringing this man to the mansion." Said Rem. "Rem, Rem, this man's very existence must have been a mistake." Added Ram.

Subaru knew he had a brand new start. This time he would definitely get the two girls to trust him. "Sorry, I got a little carried away." Said Subaru as he calmly got off his bed. "Why don't we just be friends?" Asked Subaru as he gestured a handshake to the two maids. The two girls briefly looked at each other then at Subaru again. Both had refused to handshake Subaru. The shut in Neet sat on his bed in disappointment. "Ah, that hurts, but I'm not giving up. One of these days I'm going to make at least one of you smile." Said Subaru as he made a silly smile.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head "And I'd also like to apologize, for entering the room without knocking." Said Gohan. The twin maids briefly looked at each other then stared at Gohan. Rem spoke "Try to behave your self." Ram followed "And knock before you enter a room."

Gohan bowed to the maids. The two girls never expected a muscular man to have manners. Gohan turned his attention to Subaru. "Aren't you gonna get off that coma so we can get some training done?" Asked Gohan. "Huh? Really?" Subaru never thought Gohan would offer to train him. Normally it's Subaru who had to remind Gohan. Subaru completely forgot about his anger, For now.

The shut in Neet stood up straight on his bed to do his best 'Subaru pose.' "Alright! Let's make this day go down in history as a brand new start!"

With all the noise that was caused, Emilia entered the room as well, she wore a simple pink dress meant for sleeping. "Subaru, couldn't you wake up more peacefully?" Asked Emilia. Subaru jumped out of bed then stood 6 feet away from the half elf. "How can I stay calm when I just laid eyes on the most beautiful Elf in the world?" He asked while posing romantically. Emilia only smiled at his response "Gosh, I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, you're so silly, Subaru." Replied Emilia.

Some time later, in one of the large grass areas the Manor had as a front yard, Gohan was instructing Subaru in the basics of self defense. Subaru's fighting stance was slightly better than the first time he trained with Gohan, but his stance wasn't good enough. Subaru needed his stance to be perfect or it wasn't going to satisfy the Saiyan.

"This wont do, what will you do if someone were to do this?" Gohan kicked Subaru's legs, causing the Neet to fall off balance. Subaru fell in his back. "Ow! Why did you do that?" Asked Subaru as he slowly stood up again. "And you didn't fall down correctly. You need to be able to get on your feet the moment you fall off balance, I've already shown you how to do it." Replied Gohan.

Subaru would have complained some more, but he had enough of being a wussy in the previous life.

Emilia was seated on a staircase while Puck rested on her head. They both watched their guests do their 'Training' or whatever it was that they were doing. "What do you think they are doing?" Asked Emilia. "I don't know, but it looks cute when they consider 'That' as training. Hand to hand combat wont always be reliable. They should train in the way the sword." Replied Puck. The cat spirit didn't understand just how overpowered Ki would turn out to be. Emilia stood up at remembering something. "I just remembered. I have some questions for Gohan." "Oh, So you like him?" Puck teased. Emilia pulled Puck's ears. "Ow, ow, ow! Sorry! Sorry!"

From the second floor, the maids watched though a window, Emilia walked toward the Saiyan and the shut in Neet. The two guests turned their attention to Emilia. "Hm? Do you need something?" Asked Gohan. "Oh, is it me you want to talk to?" Asked Subaru.

"Sorry no, I want to ask Gohan some questions." Her response had disappointed Subaru. "How is it that you can teleport without Mana interference?" Asked Emilia.

Gohan smiled. It didn't bother him that he needed to repeat the explanation again. "Well, that's because I use Ki." "Huh? What is Ki?" She asked.

"Ki is life energy, although it has zero magical properties. Everyone has Ki in their bodies, but it's difficult to use it without the proper training. You can perform feats similar to what magic can allow, but it has it's limits." His explanation had confused Emilia and Puck.

"Puck, wasn't mana suppose to be life energy?" Asked Emilia. The cat spirit deadpanned "Of course it is. That's the most basic thing known about Mana." Emilia's expression looked like she would cry "Puck, how come you never told me about Ki?" Asked Emilia.

The cat spirit was having trouble answering that one question "Th-that's because I never heard of Ki, sorry, Lia." Replied the cat spirit.

Gohan continued "I overheard you both wondering why I had Subaru doing this kind of training." Said Gohan. The elf and cat spirit were surprised that Gohan was able to hear them from far away.

"How did you hear from far away?" Asked Emilia. She was embarrassed because he may have heard Puck teasing Emilia about liking Gohan.

"I was using Ki to enhance my hearing." Replied Gohan. He continued "The reason I had Subaru practice his fighting stance was to make it easier for him to summon Ki in the future, so having an understanding of how to fight is important. Also, the stronger a person is, the easier it becomes to summon Ki. Which is basically a person's hidden power."

Emilia became slightly interested in Ki for a moment. "What else does Ki allow you to do?" Asked Emilia.

Gohan could feel his 'inner nerd' coming out. "You can do a lot with Ki. It enhances your physical abilities. Your strength and endurance are all increased without gaining extra muscle mass, your reflexes and reaction time increase. You gain the ability to fly and run faster. You can detect the presence of living beings and measure just how powerful they are just by looking at them. And my personal favorite of all..." Gohan created a small golden ball of Ki. Subaru could now watch what Ki looked like from up close. Everyone stared at the ball of energy until it faded away.

"What was that?" Asked Emilia. "That was a simple Ki blast. It's destructive capabilities depend on how much power is put into it." Replied Gohan.

Subaru became excited "Wait! I would be able to create one of those by just doing push-ups?" He asked.

Gohan laughed out loud, Emilia and Puck awkwardly stared at Gohan while Subaru wasn't too happy he was being laughed at. The Saiyan regained his composure after a few soft giggles. "No."

Subaru became upset that he was being being toyed with "I thought you said push-ups would help!" Exclaimed Subaru.

Gohan's expression became serious "I know you heard me the first time. I said you need an understanding of martial arts or basically know how to fight in order to summon your hidden power." Subaru had calmed down and nodded in agreement at remembering the previous explanation.

Gohan continued "That time I made you do push-ups was to develop your Ki. But in order to summon your hidden power, you need to learn basic self defense, it will help make it easier to summon your Ki, that is if, you followed your routine of physical fitness like I instructed you to do."

Subaru couldn't keep up with what Gohan just said. The Neet asked "Can you make that explanation a bit shorter please?" Gohan mentally deadpanned "Sure, if I remember correctly, you have to do push-ups, sit ups, and drink plenty of juice." Said Gohan. Then he mumbled softly "I mean, that's how Vegeta managed to turn Super Saiyan." Subaru managed to hear Gohan's whispering.

Subaru expressed confusion with his posture "Huh? Who the hell is Vegeta? And what's a Super Saiyan?" Asked Subaru not knowing what hell Gohan had just said. Gohan realized he spoke too much. "Um... Nobody. He's just an old sparring partner."

The word' Super Saiyan' caught everyone's attention. They wouldn't easily forget about it right after Gohan tried dodging the question. Subaru pointed a finger at Gohan "What's a Super Saiyan?! You better not dodge my question."

Everyone was all ears. Even the two maids that shortly arrived to inform Emilia of Roswaal's arrival were interested in the words 'Super Saiyan.' Gohan felt he had no choice but to spill the beans. "Super Saiyan, it's a legendary state of power that few Saiyans can achieve. Saiyans are Demi Humans with monkey tails, they have a muscular build, and have almost indestructible bodies. That's only few of the differences they have between regular Humans. The power of Super Saiyans can shatter mountains or destroy entire continents. It's best to avoid angering a Super Saiyan, especially one like Vegeta." He didn't mention the fact that Super Saiyans are capable of destroying planets and solar systems. That would only scare them too much.

Puck tried to sense any lies from Gohan. The two maids were silent. Emilia was shocked. Subaru wasn't believing a single word from Gohan. "Vegeta was your sparring partner?" He asked.

"That's right." Nodded Gohan in agreement. "That guy unlocked Super Saiyan with just basic workouts?!" Asked Subaru.

"Sorry, No. I remember now. His wife told me, that Vegeta accidentally cried himself into Super Saiyan." Replied Gohan. He wasn't trying to be funny but Puck and Subaru thought what he said was hilarious. Even Emilia couldn't help but laugh.

If Vegeta was around he would blow up the mansion.

Emilia and Puck briefly looked at each other. Gohan then asked "What do you think Emilia? Are you interested in using Ki?"

Emilia didn't know what to say. "I think I'll pass. I have a busy schedule of studying, so I don't have enough time to do physical fitness." Emilia lost her interest in Ki after Gohan mentioned Vegeta crying to access Super Saiyan.

Gohan waved his hand "I can sense a dormant power within you, Emilia. Wouldn't you like to be able to access your hidden power?" Asked Gohan. Emilia was baffled. She had a massive hidden power?

He then turned his attention to the maids. "I also sense a hidden power in both of you." The maids eyes widened at that statement. Gohan continued "I can tell just by looking, both of you are capable fighters. Aren't you? If anyone were to threaten the mansion, you would be fit for the task of eliminating the threat. Isn't that right?" Asked Gohan as he smiled to the twin maids.

It took a moment for the maids to respond "Yes. We are in charge of eliminating potential threats to Roswaal and Emilia." Said Rem. Ram followed "That means we wont hesitate to eliminate you, even if you're just guests."

Puck tried to sense any malice or lies from Gohan, but the Saiyan was speaking the truth and had a pure heart.

"Wow, I don't sense any Malice in him at all. It might as well be a good idea to learn about Ki." Puck then asked "Gohan, I want to see if it's true that Emilia has a dormant power. How long would it take for her to use Ki?" The cat spirit was curious.

Gohan observed Emilia from head to toe. This embarrassed the Half Elf. "Let's see, judging by her power level, think it will take her less than 2 hours to use Ki. At least a beginners level of Ki." Replied Gohan.

Emilia's interest in Ki was revived. She almost expressed excitement. Would she gain all of those abilities Gohan mentioned? Meanwhile, the two maids didn't know what to think about Gohan. Why would a potential spy share the secrets to how his power worked? Perhaps Gohan wasn't a spy. But what about Subaru?

The maids thought now would be a good time to speak to the Half Elf. Both Maids spoke "Miss Emilia, Lord Roswaal has arrived, please, come inside." Emilia almost forgot that Roswaal would be arriving today. "Yes, of course." She replied.

Dining room

"Ask for anything, merely state your desire!" Exclaimed Roswaal as he raised his arms to give emphasis. Subaru stood up from his seat "Alright! Hire me to work here!" He exclaimed. Gohan also stood up "I see how it is with you, Subaru. Then I also wish to work here, you have a massive front yard, and I believe I'm fit to be a groundskeeper."

Subaru turned his attention to Gohan "Huh? You're working here too?" He asked. Gohan smirked "I changed my mind about living in the village. Emilia gave me that idea, it sure wasn't a bad one. But my mood changed with time." Emilia smiled at Gohan's response.

Roswaal raised an eyebrow "Ooh? A groundskeeper you say? I suuuurrre do need one of those. The maids would surely have less of a burden to carry with you around." Said Roswaal cheerfully.

Ram yawned softly. Roswaal and everyone else awkwardly stared at the pink haired maid. "Hm?"

Gohan and Subaru were later brought to a closet room filled with different kinds of clothing. Rem and Ram could tell just by looking at Gohan, that nothing would fit his muscular build. Meanwhile Subaru would only fit in woman's clothing.

Gohan's orange Gi top was removed. He kept his Blue undershirt and his orange pants. Emilia laid her eyes on what appeared to be a Demi-God's body. Although, the twin maids were the only two girls that didn't care about looking at a perfect man's body. Meanwhile Subaru is slightly jealous he doesn't have a muscular build to show off.

"Excuse me, I need to go study." Emilia exited the room to avoid eye contact with Gohan.

As soon as Gohan put on his orange top, he asked "What will we do in the meantime? We don't fit in any of the Butler attire you have here."

"Rem will take your measurements." Replied Ram. Rem then stood beside Gohan. "Stay still, and spread your arms, so that I may take your measurements." Said Rem as she pulled out measuring tape.

Gohan did just that. The blue haired maid used the measuring tape to measure Gohan's size. Subaru awkwardly stared at Rem. "Stop staring, you'll make this more displeasing than it has to be." She said.

Subaru looked away then laid eyes on Ram. "Come with me, Barusu." Said Ram while walking toward the exit of the closet room. "You'll be helping me with some errands." Ram wasn't showing emotion. She's just how Subaru last remembered her, but she didn't say these words to Subaru last time.

'Now that Gohan is here, things are playing out differently.' Subaru thought to himself while he followed Ram's footsteps.

As Soon as Subaru and the pink haired maid vacated the room. Rem had finished measuring Gohan's size, she then returned his personal space. The Saiyan could feel she had internal conflict while standing around Subaru. When the Neet was absent, she was at ease.

Gohan got her attention "Excuse me, Rem." "Hm?" "Does Subaru's presence disturb you?" He asked.

She tried thinking of a response "I don't like his hair. It's messy and reminds me of a dead animal. Although, your hair is worse, it defies gravity as if it's dry and messy." Gohan stared at her with a serious glare. He knew what she felt toward Subaru, but he didn't know why. If only he knew about the stench of the Witch.

"I hope you can at least get along with Subaru. He's a nice person." Replied Gohan. Rem said nothing and left the room. "Hm? Where are you going?" He asked. "Follow me, you should get to know the mansion as well." Replied Rem.

'I guess, now would be a good time to know the ins and outs of this place.' Gohan thought as he followed Rem. The ultimate warrior was given a tour of the mansion just as Subaru was poorly helping Ram with chores. Gohan being a Z warrior, never expected himself to end up working as a butler in a mansion, in an alternate world. But it was kind of exciting for him. He was always of good help to Chichi when doing house chores, perhaps he would also do good being a Butler as well. And since he remembered Subaru complaining about how harsh the maids were with him, Gohan would be able to set an example for Subaru, or be a role model.

"And that's the restroom." Said Rem, gesturing to where the restroom door was. Gohan opened the door, but he was in for a surprise. Beatrice was on her bed playing with the cat spirit. The drill haired loli was embarrassed that Gohan managed to easily cross the into the library dimension. Gohan awkwardly stared until coming back to his senses. "Sorry, I'll be leaving now." The Saiyan gently shut the door and turned his attention to Rem.

"That was Beatrice's door crossing. In order to see her again, you would need to open every single door in the mansion just to find her again." Said Rem. Gohan was interested in the library, but not knowing how to read would be a hindrance to him. "I'd like to find the library again, but I can't read the hand writing. It's a shame. I always liked a good book." "Those books are not for the common eyes. They hold secrets that even I don't know of. The fact you can't read is a good thing." "A good thing?" "Yes. You shouldn't read those books to begin with."

"That's a shame." He replied with displeasure. Rem walked away "Come, you'll be helping Subaru in the kitchen." Said Rem.

'I asked to be a groundskeeper. Why should I be in the kitchen?' He wondered.

Kitchen

Gohan and Subaru stood aside as Ram was showing them how to cut tatoes. Gohan didn't need the advice but Subaru definitely needed it.

Rem washed the dishes while everyone else were cutting fruit and vegetables. Every chance Subaru was too focused, Rem would glare at him, thinking of an opportunity to ambush him. Even though the stench of the witch was on Gohan too, Subaru's stench was the strongest.

Gohan could sense what she was feeling toward Subaru, she wasn't too happy with him. 'If I don't keep an eye on Subaru, she may try to attack him again.' Thought Gohan.

Subaru was incorrectly peeling tatoes. Gohan took notice of Subaru's mistake and took away the knife before Subaru could hurt himself.

Subaru Being confused, he asked "Why did you stop me?" Subaru tried to get the knife back but Gohan lightly shoved Subaru's hand away. "Nah, ah! You almost cut yourself. How am I supposed to trust you with a knife now?" Gohan took one new Tatoe and demonstrated how to 'Properly' peel a potato. "Always keep your fingers away from where the knife will cut."

Subaru and the maids watched Gohan effectively peel the potatoes with speed and accuracy that rivaled that of a five star chef.

"Tsk! I can do that!" Subaru snatched the knife away from Gohan. "Just watch. This is where my skills as a chef reveals it self!" Exclaimed Subaru as he dramatically peeled a new potato. He was actually doing pretty good for once. Gohan was at ease until he heard a 'shank' noise and Subaru complaining that he cut himself.

"Sigh. So close." Said Ram but softly. "Eh? What's that suppose to mean?" Asked Subaru. There was no response from her.

Bathing room

The two protagonists were bathing in a pool sized bathtub. Subaru was seated close to the entrance. Gohan was seated on the far end of the tub away from Subaru. Every straight dude needs their own personal space.

Subaru broke the silence "Hey, what made you want to stay in the mansion? I thought you liked it in the village." Said Subaru. Gohan was ready for this question as he easily thought of a response "I'm trying to figure out why the 'Deja vu' thing keeps on repeating." Said Gohan. Subaru sparked an idea "I think I know what's going on. It turns out I have the ability to return by d..." Subaru froze. In Subaru's perspective, Gohan was frozen and the environment became dark as purple mist covered the place.

In Gohan's perspective, he could feel the Witch's malevolent energy inside of Subaru's body. Mostly in the area where his Heart was beating. "Subaru? Gohan asked in concern. He sensed a disturbing energy he frequently felt in his dreams whenever a woman with Elf-like features tried making contact with him. Gohan didn't like those dreams at all. The half elf in his dream always tried to seduce him or choke and torture Gohan whenever he rejected her.

"Hey! Subaru!" He yelled. Subaru was released from his shock. He looked as if he ran a hundred miles. His power level went from 15 to 17 for some reason. "Subaru, what happened? Did you happen to see an Elf hidden in the dark?" Asked Gohan.

Subaru didn't see anything, all he saw was a hand phasing through his body that touched his heart. This was the first time he felt something so disturbing. "Huh?" Subaru returned to his senses. Before Gohan could answer, Roswaal had entered the bathing room as well. He was naked and his manhood was visible so both protagonists avoided making eye contact with Roswaal.

"Hmm, mind if I join you?" Asked Roswaal. "No!" Retorted Subaru. Roswaal chuckled "This is my property after all. So I may do as I please." He lowered himself to Subaru's level of height. "And since both of you work for me, doesn't that make youuuu my property as well?" The shut in Neet bit Roswaal's hand. "Oh, no hesitation." Roswaal chuckled.

The Lord of the Manor was seated on another far corner of the pool sized bath tub. There was no talking so Roswaal broke the ice. "How are things with the maids? They aren't tooooo harsh on you are they?" Said Roswaal cheerfully. Gohan raised a hand "They aren't harsh. Although they do take their jobs seriously. I'm just worried Subaru wont catch up." Replied Gohan.

Subaru wasn't too happy "Hey! How am I suppose to get some experience when you're always trying to show me how to do my job?" Gohan calmly replied "I'm just giving advice, why do you have so much pride?"

Roswaal laughed out loud. Both protagonists stared at the Lord of the manor. "I can see you're doing fine." Subaru narrowed his eyes. "Was that sarcasm?" Subaru asked although he didn't expect to be answered.

Some time later, both protagonists gained their Butler attire. Subaru was finally able to catch a brake. At the front of the mansion Subaru expected himself to collapse on the ground at any moment but he still had plenty of energy. It must be due to his newer power level.

As requested of Puck, Gohan was to instruct Emilia on how to access her hidden power. Emilia was seated in a balcony. Gohan was in front of her demonstrating how to summon ki. Puck floated around them to 'supervise' or whatever the cat spirit was up to. Subaru stood aside feeling left out. Although he carefully watched because he was eager to learn how to use Ki.

"Concentrate, Relax, breathe." Said Gohan. Emilia held her hands forward, her eyes were closed, she was more relaxed than Videl ever was. The elf managed to create a purple sphere of Ki the size of a golf ball.

Puck and Subaru were amazed in Emilia's progress. Gohan smirked. Emilia opened her eyes, she tried to hide her excitement but couldn't resist letting out a smile.

"You're amazing Mely!" Exclaimed Subaru.

The sphere of ki dissipated. Emilia frowned at Subaru for causing her to loose concentration. "Subaru!" She complained. Subaru staggered backwards. "Ah! My bad! I'm so sorry!"

Gohan pat Emilia's shoulder "It's fine. By the time a person managed to summon their Ki for the first time, they can easily do it again."

Puck flew several circles around Subaru then stopped at being face to face to face with him. "Lia sure is amazing. She managed to use Ki before you could."

"She sure is. I'm jealous I have to start from the bottom." Replied Subaru, shame in his voice. "It's okay, Subaru. She most likely learned how to use Ki first because she had an understanding of how to fight in the first place." Said Gohan as he looked at Emilia.

The Elf avoided Eye contact with Gohan. "You can tell just by looking, right?" She asked. "Yes. My teacher taught me how to read power levels. You can learn to read them too." Replied Gohan. "All of this seems interesting. I'm thankful you took some of your time to teach me about Ki." Said Emilia, as Puck retreated to her shoulder.

Puck eyes widened "Now that bakes the question. Gohan, have you ever used magic before?" Asked Puck. Gohan nodded in disagreement "No. I'm afraid not. Although my teacher knew some forms of magic, but those were ultimately useless in battle." Said Gohan. Puck jumped up then floated over Gohan's head "It isn't too late for you to use magic. You're very young and have a lot of potential." Said Puck.

Subaru pulled Puck's tail to lower the cat to his level of height. "Now, this isn't fair. All of you have these awesome powers and I have nothing." Complained Subaru. Puck replied by whipping Subaru's face with his tail. "Tail punch!" The cat spirit had a smug expression. "Nobody touches the tail and lives to talk about it." Said Puck as he floated next to Gohan. Subaru used his right hand to flick the cat on the nose. "Ow!"

Gohan and Emilia watched Subaru and Puck have their little sparring session. The cat had a boxing stance and was punching all over Subaru's nose as revenge. "How do you like it?" Said Puck playfully. Subaru then grabbed the cat and tickled it's stomach. "I call this, the Killer Burn!" Said Subaru.

Emilia broke into laughter "Hahaha, stop it, you're both too funny! Hahaha!" Her laughter caused Subaru and Puck to stop their play fighting. Subaru grinned "Already made Mely smile without even trying!" Exclaimed Subaru.

Puck returned to Gohan "So, lets find out what magic attribute you have. "Said Puck as he tried to poke Gohan's forehead with his tail, but only for Gohan to back away from Pucks's tail. "I'm fine. Why don't you try Subaru first?" Said Gohan. "Okay then. Sure." Said Puck, now focusing on Subaru.

"Let's find out your magic attribute." Puck touched Subaru's forehead with his tail. Subaru became excited. The cat continued "Magic users are divided into fire, water, wind, and erth attributes..." Mew, mew, mew, mew. "Whoa, these are totally magic sounds!" Exclaimed Subaru.

The cat spirit retreated his tail "I now know what your attribute is." Said Puck. Subaru clapped in excitement, his 'inner Otaku' took over "I've been waiting for this!" He continued "Is it the burning fire of passion?" Imagined a volcano. "A relaxed, cool-guy water type?" Imagined a waterfall. "Or maybe a gentle wind, blowing across the plain?" Imagined grasslands. "Or is it solid, reliable earth?" Imagined a desert canyon, only for the image to be torn appart in the realiation that it's none of them. "Shadow." "All rejected?!"

"Wow, shadow? That's very rare." Said Emilia. "What is shadow anyway? Weren't there only four categories? This is a category error!" Complained Subaru.

"In addition to the four basic attributes, there is shadow and light." Replied Puck. Gohan was listening carefully just in case he could learn something new.

Subaru asked "Is it actually some amazing ability? Like a talent only seen once in five thousand years?" Asked Subaru. Emilia rested her chin on one hand "With shadow magic, you can obstruct an opponent's vision block sound, slow movements and things like that." Said Emilia, not too impressed.

"It's just debuffs?" Subaru wasn't happy with his attribute. Puck went to cheer up Subaru "An easy one would be something like Shamac." Said Puck while floating upside down.

"That's a blinding spell, right?" Asked Emilia. Puck grinned "Want me to show you?" He asked Subaru. "For real? Let's see, let's see!" "wait, Puck..." Emilia wanted to warn them but Puck already performed "Shamac!" on Subaru.

The shut in Neet froze. He then stood up then walked toward a nearby ditch. Gohan went and stopped Subaru from falling into it. "Hey! Snap out of it!" Gohan snapped his fingers but nothing work on Subaru. Subaru was blocked from the real world. Gohan looked at Puck "How do you return him back to normal? He doesn't hear me at all." Complained Gohan.

Subaru senses had returned to him, he now realized Gohan was holding him princess style. "Put me down!" Complained Subaru.

Gohan flinched then returned Subaru's personal space.

Puck floated around Subaru "So? What do you think?" Asked Puck. "Uh, it wasn't to flashy but it sure was effective. So anyways, I can perform this Shamac too, right?"

"That will depend on your training? Want to give it a go?" Asked Puck.

* * *

 _One scene was deleted by accident._

 _but_

 **I recovered some lost text**

Soon after Subaru failed at using "Shamac" Puck offered to teach Gohan magic too.

* * *

Puck was seated on top of Gohan's head. "Let's try 'Huma'. It creates a shining water barrier that blocks projectiles." Said Puck. "Why don't we try a hard one?" Asked Gohan. "Huh? You sure?" Asked Puck. "definitely" Gohan was feeling confident in himself.

"Okay then, we'll try Chikara. It's a spell that increases the users strength by any amount. This spell doesn't strain the user although it will drain mana very quickly depending on how strong you want to become. This is a long lost spell, it wont be found anywhere else in Lugunica." Said Puck. (Non canon technique)

Gohan was reminded of the Kaioken "Hey, my father knew of a similar technique called the Kaioken, although it strained the user very much. He ultimately stopped using it after he unlocked su-" "Shh! No stalling. Focus on drawing out the mana in your gate." Puck interrupted.

Gohan shut his eyes to focus. He tried to imagine a calm water flowing through a gate but he instead saw something else.

 _He was chained in the same bed again in a dark room. He was getting tired of this same repeat of events. The same beautiful naked Half Elf sat on top of Gohan. She was gently caressing his hair. Gohan didn't have time for this so he kept on pulling the chains but to no avail. The Half Elf wasn't too pleased with Gohan's reaction. She used both of her hands to strangle Gohan's throat. Her grip became tighter and tighter to the point where Gohan couldn't breathe anymore. The blood circulation wasn't flowing properly and his brain wasn't getting enough oxygen. Gohan's Ki rose to dramatic amounts. His Saiyan anger was what allowed his Ki to increase even though the Elf tried to contain it._

Back in reality Puck was taking too long in trying to make the mana flow through Gohan's gate properly. "Wow, it's like something is fighting to keep the gate shut." Said Puck. Gohan was sweating and had an expression of that of a warrior who was doing battle. Emilia watched from a safe distance just like she did when observing Subaru. Subaru was too close to the potential blast radius and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Don't blow up on me now! I'm too close!" Complained Subaru. Gohan was 20 feet away from Subaru but was still too close. Subaru was exhausted because of his failed attempt of using "Shamac" so he can't run away.

Puck reopened his eyes in realization that something big was trying to come out. "Oopsie!" Puck Exclaimed. Puck swiftly floated away to safety moments before a MASSIVE beam of blinding white light shot into the sky. The beam of light caused a special beam cannon effect once it reached 50 meters into the sky and beyond. The sky quickly changed from Day Time into Night Time. The ground shaking Beam of light piercing the sky also caused a light show that resembled "Northern Lights" one would see in the Arctic parts of the Earth.

The lesser spirits panicked and began to materialize themselves into white specks of light and appeared all over the landscape surrounding Roswaal's mansion creating a beautiful Sci-Fi scene in the dark. It looked as if the Stars were visiting the Earth. The ground shook like a category 5 Earthquake. The entire continent could feel it. There was confusion all over Lugunica and the other Nations. The source of the destruction was coming from Lugunica. That means the other Nations were quick to assume they were suddenly and deliberately attacked by the Nation of Lugunica.

People panicked because the sky became dark all of the sudden and because of the MASSIVE energy beam that shot into the sky. On top of that, there was an earthquake of high magnitude causing destruction EVERYWHERE.

Elsa Granhiert was in the middle of a death battle against a long forgotten Rival, moments before she had a chance to slice open her opponents Bowels, the sky became dark, the ground was shaking, northern lights appeared out of nowhere, Lesser spirits materialized everywhere, and there was massive energy beam of light that was very hard to ignore when it was the shiniest thing in the sky.

The Witch's Cult were hiding in abandoned ruins, they were planning revenge on Gohan. Betelgeuse laughed like a maniac because his plan was flawless, a quick efficient plan that would decimate an entire town then leave no evidence behind. Along with defeating Son Gohan. The Earthquake caused the ruins to cave inwards. Some cult followers died under the fallen debris and boulders. Although some members had escaped. Betelgeuse looked at the Sky and saw the massive beam of light. The northern lights, the lesser spirits. The thunder echoing in the distance. Betelgeuse smiled at what seemed like a revelation.

The Capital of Lugunica was suffering damage. A massive disaster comparable to the worst Earthquake in history was causing buildings to cave inward onto people. The rest of the Nations were having the same problems.

In the Capital of Lugunica. The authorities immediately noticed from where the unnatural phenomena originated. The beam of light was coming from the Mathers Domain. "I thought we gave Roswaal a warning!" Complained Mikolotov to another council member. "The mana being ejected into the atmosphere is too much, it's more than that of a great spirit. Just what is that sorcerer doing?!" Wondered another council member. "We must delay the Royal selection!" "Forget the Royal Selection. We must disqualify that half elf!" Complained a council member.

On front of Roswaal's mansion, Subaru was blown away along with Puck, although Emilia created a crystal barrier to shield herself from the powerful winds.

Subaru began to remember the words Gohan said. _"Super Saiyan, it's a legendary state of power that few Saiyans can achieve. Saiyans are Demi Humans with monkey tails, they have a muscular build, and have almost indestructible bodies. That's only few of the differences they have between regular Humans. The power of Super Saiyans can shatter mountains or destroy entire continents. It's best to avoid angering a Super Saiyan, especially one like Vegeta."_

 _Gohan's hair became white, he regrew his Saiyan tail too, his eyes were a blinding Emerald Green. He gained a mana variation of Super Saiyan by accident._

The world of Re:Zero wont play the same anymore. Too much damage has been done and there's no turning back.

* * *

 **This chapter isn't in it's full glory anymore, sorry if it was ruined for you. Some events wont have meaning because some of the story is missing.**


	6. Threat to Lugunica or an ally?

**_Re:ZERO X DBZ_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _There may be things you have missed due to the previous chapter's deletion: (And things I didn't have time to add)_**

 ** _Consequences of the previous chapter_**

 _Gohan's magic attribute is undefined, which means he can learn any spell._

 _Gohan will be more likely to resist the power of Satella._

 _The inhabitants of the mansion became afraid of Gohan except for Beatrice and Roswaal._

 _The council of elders want to disqualify Emilia from the Royal selection. (probably wont)_

 _The Royal selection was delayed._

 _Other Nations believe Lugunica attacked them. "Suddenly, and deliberately attacked, by the Nation of Lugunica."_

 _The Witch's Cult became aware of Gohan's existence._

 _The White Whale may be more likely to show up in the future._

 _The Inhabitants of Irlam village are blaming "That filthy Half Elf from the mansion." for causing the Earthquake and the shining lights in the sky._

 _Etc..._

* * *

 **Next Chapter is 98% finished**

The only noise Subaru could hear was his heart beating fast, the flaming white aura of the White Super Saiyan, and the distant echoes of thunder in the dark sky. However, the Sky was slowly loosing it's nighttime effect as Gohan reverted to base form. But one thing still remained different about him. His Butler outfit was ripped and torn apart and he grew a monkey tail, it seemed Gohan wasn't aware of it yet.

Gohan wanted to ask if anyone was unhurt, but he was too nervous to speak. To avoid damaging the Mansion, he nearly destroyed the rest of the world and frightened all of it's inhabitants in an attempt to avoid killing Subaru and everyone else in the Mansion, many people died due to the earthquake. Those who died aren't irrelevant numbers being mentioned for the sake of simply saying some people died. Important officials of the government have died, many followers of the Witch's cult have died. Some military might in each Nation was lost due to the unnecessary deaths. A lot of agriculture was destroyed so there could be a famine soon. Some forests ha been wiped out completely. The Massive Flugel Tree had broken in half, The Pleiades Watchtower was slightly damaged. A lot of damage was done and no dragon balls are ever going to return the dead to their former selves.

The Witch's Cult may be more likely to attack the Nations if they aren't defended now... Somewhere in Lugunica, two Sin archbishops became interested in what had occurred all around the world. Unwanted trouble is on the way...

It took Emilia staring at Gohan for him to notice his tail grew back. "What?! When did it grow back?" He wondered in shock.

The twin maids were quick to check on Emilia to make sure she was unharmed. They arrived as soon as the tremors had stopped. "Miss Emilia, are you hurt?" Asked Rem. "Miss Emilia, did Gohan attack you?" Asked Ram. Puck confirmed Emilia wasn't hurt by flying around her in circles "I never thought I would say this but, thank the dragon Emilia is okay."

"Oh no, is Subaru hurt?!" Ignoring the twin maids, she ran to the hopeless manservant, Subaru laid on the grass not too far from the forest. He was blown to a pretty far distance.

Gohan saw how the two maids wouldn't even dare come close to him. Not even Emilia wanted to come close to Gohan. He understood their concerns.

Subaru was trying to stand up but he had exhausted too much mana and his gate is damaged. Nobody was checking to make sure he was okay. It made him sad. Right when he was about to cry, he heard Emilia's voice "Subaru!" The half Elf rushed to Subaru's side. Subaru's tears were sucked back in "Is that Mely's voice? Am I in heaven?" Asked Subaru.

She was seated next to Subaru, she placed his head on her lap to use as a pillow "If you can joke like that you must be fine." Said Emilia. She had in her hands what looked like a dry raisin. "Eat this, don't ask any questions." Said Emilia. She put the dry raisin in Subaru's mouth. "Chew and swallow."

Subaru had nothing better to do so he chewed and swallowed the dry raisin. Then he felt a rush of adrenaline all over his body "WOoowww!" He wasn't exhausted anymore. His power level was brought up to 17. "Eh? I'm not tired anymore." Exclaimed Subaru as he sat up straight.

Roswaal wouldn't pretend he saw nothing so he arrived to investigate what had occurred. He descended from the sky toward Emilia's position. "Myyy, what veeexing scenario..." Said Roswaal cheerfully. For some reason he was calm and composed. The fact that Gohan had too much power didn't bother him. Something was going on inside Roswaal's mind. Subaru wasn't understanding a single thing about Roswaal's calm reaction.

In Subaru's previous life, Roswaal tried attacking him and Gohan, but in this different life, Roswaal wasn't worried about anything? Roswaal cheerfully spoke "I muuuust saayyy, Gohan has outdone himself!" He said while looking straight into Subaru's eyes.

Subaru didn't like what Roswaal had in mind. He didn't know if he should be angry at Roswaal for being calm or glad that Roswaal wasn't trying to kill him and Gohan today.

Puck rested on Emilia's shoulder "Gohan sure is something... I almost thought I lost Lia." Said Puck as his fur was caressed by Emilia. Roswaal turned his attention to Gohan. The Saiyan seemed to be having an existential crisis. Why? His Saiyan tail grew back when it was most inconvenient. If everyone remembered his explanation of Super Saiyans, they would fear Gohan for no reason.

Roswaal approached Gohan "Why sooo troubled? Wasn't this what you wanted?" Roswaal wondered. Gohan looked at Roswaal with a worried expression. Roswaal quickly noticed Gohan's tail. "Oh? What's this?" Roswaal took a closer look at Gohan's tail. The Saiyan stepped backwards and tried hiding his tail, but it was pointless.

Roswaal grinned "It would Sseeeem you fit the description of a Saiyan. The maids were quick to inform me. Is there anything else about Saiyans I must know?" Asked Roswaal cheerfully.

"I don't have anything else to say." Replied Gohan. Gohan would have calmed down by now, but he knew people all around the continent were troubled. He couldn't calm down when he sensed despair in the air coming from all directions. Roswaal deadpanned "Oh? Then why were you emanating enough mana to destroy the world?" Asked Roswaal. Gohan widened his eyes in shock. He couldn't believe Roswaal was relaxed even after what he just said. Gohan remembered Roswaal tried attacking him in the past life, but now he's willing to ask questions then act later? What was Roswaal planning?

"Your eyes saayys it all. You're hiding something from me." Said Roswaal. "I'm a half Saiyan okay!" Retorted Gohan. Roswaal's eyes widened, not in shock. He was interested in what Gohan said. 'Half Saiyan.' If Roswaal remembered correctly, the maids told him about Gohan's explanation of Saiyans being Demi humans. If Gohan was a half Saiyan, that would make things go smoothly for what Roswaal had planned at the Sanctuary.

Roswaal seemed to touch a black book in his shirt pocket. He let out a sinister grin.

The Lord of the Manor raised his hand over Gohan's head and used a _magic technique_ to return Gohan's Orange fighting Gi. The Saiyan was surprised, Roswaal had just performed something similar to Piccolo's clothes beam technique.

The Lord of the Manor turned his attention to the path that leads to the Capital. "I'm being summoned." Said Roswaal. He briefly looked at Gohan "I'd like for you to come with me. Of course, that's only if you consent. I doubt I'd have the power to force you." Said Roswaal as he ascended 10 feet into the air. Gohan looked at him. "Where are you going?" Asked Gohan. "That's for you to find out. Come, I know you can fly, Miss Emilia told me all about your Ki based techniques." Replied Roswaal.

Having nothing else to do, Gohan decided to follow Roswaal into the skies. The inhabitants of the mansion watched as both Gohan and Roswaal flew to the direction of the Capital city of Lugunica.

"Where the hell are they going?" Asked Subaru as he stood up and dusted off the grass off his clothing. Emilia stood up too "The sage council may be angry with Roswaal." Replied Emilia.

Puck floated above Subaru's head "Or even worse! Emilia could be disqualified from her candidacy status." Exclaimed Puck. Emilia wasn't comforted by those words "Don't say such things, everything will be alright." Said Emilia.

The twin maids approached Subaru "Barusu, you'll be doing Gohan's job while he's gone." Said Ram. Subaru chuckled "Heh, I was blown away like some paper boat and you still don't feel bad me? I'm glad to see you haven't changed." Said Subaru as he walked toward the entrance of the mansion.

Both maids embraced each other "Sister, sister, Subaru obviously gets pleasure from torture." Said Rem. Ram followed "Rem, Rem, Barusu is obviously a pervert and a hopeless looser."

* * *

 **The Sky**

Gohan followed Roswaal in the skies to the capital. From afar, they could see the aftermath of the destruction in the Capital. Images one would only see after natural disasters (Mexican Earthquakes, Japanese Earthquakes, hurricane Katrina, etc) it was all happening before their eyes. These images mostly reminded Gohan of the time Doctor Gero destroyed a city just so he could make Goku show himself. But this time, there were many survivors, and they weren't happy. Demi humans trapped under fallen debris, a mother mourning the death of her daughter.

Roswaal didn't show the slightest concern over what he was seeing. 'What is he thinking right now? I caused all of this destruction and he isn't even scolding me?' Gohan wondered. Roswaal briefly looked at Gohan "I must ask, this was an accident, correct?" Asked Roswaal as he looked down on the Capital. The kingdom of Lugunica wasn't in good shape. The slums were worse. Inside the wealthy areas of the capital, the kingdom knights were doing a good job in keeping the citizens calm. Gohan narrowed his eye brows "If I knew this would have happened I would have avoided this. I don't need magic to begin with." Said Gohan, his voice full of regret.

"I believe you." Roswaal replied. "Huh?" Gohan was confused. Roswaal wasn't making any sense. Roswaal stopped his flying, he hovered several yards over the Castle. The castle was of impressive size but it's majestic aesthetics were slightly ruined because of the Earthquake's magnitude. "They're waiting for us." Said Roswaal as he descended to the entrance of the Castle. Gohan followed him and asked "Who's waiting for us?"

"You'll know soon enough." Replied Roswaal as he gently landed to the ground, many knights stood there waiting for him. Gohan descended next to Roswaal. The Knights stared at Gohan, not because of his tail but because he could fly just like Roswaal.

Marcos, The Captain of the Royal Guard, approached Roswaal. He is a large man in armor with stern features along with light green hair and blue eyes. He briefly looked at Gohan then turned his attention to Roswaal "Who's this young man next to you?" Asked Marcos. Roswaal still spoke cheerfully "Why, he's the one who will vouch for me of course." Gohan was confused "Uhh.." Roswaal placed a finger on Gohan's lips "Nah, ah. It's quite alright. You'll have your chance to speak." Said Roswaal.

Inside of the **Throne Room**

The council of elders were seated on their thrones, waiting for Roswaal to enter. The large room was nearly empty, there were only 7 knights and one candidate of the Royal selection, one of the Knights was Felix Argyle, the candidate was Crusch Karsten. Crusch will be acting a judge, she will be listening closely if any lies are mentioned.

Crusch is a beautiful woman with amber eyes and long dark green hair that reaches to the middle of her back. Even though she is a woman, she generally tends to dress as a man. She's currently dressed formally in a commander's uniform, an outfit of high rank and status.

Felix has flax colored hair and yellow eyes. He's currently dressed in his Knight uniform. He stood next to Crusch.

Another important Knight was Reinhard Van Astrea. He stood near the council of elders to make sure nothing gets out of hand. The rest of the Knights were irrelevant background characters.

The doors to the throne room were opened. The council expected Roswaal and the Half Elf to enter, but their expectations were met half way. A young muscular Demi Human with a monkey tail dressed in orange fighting Gi was standing next to Roswaal. They were both led into the room by the Captain of the Royal Guard, Marcos Gildark.

One of the sage council members stood up from his throne "What's this?! Where's the silver-haired half-devil you're endorsing?!" Exclaimed Bordeaux Zellgef, an elder with big blue eye brows. Roswaal smirked "It's not wise to call her a half-devil. Miss Emilia had muuuch important matters to attend to." Replied Roswaal.

Crusch pointed at Roswaal "He's lying." Crusch's facial expression was stern. She has a divine protection of 'Wind Indication'. It allows her to see lies and the emotions of people. The sage council member was then seated on his throne. "That's all I needed to hear." He looked at Marcos Gildark. "Send a platoon of Knights to the Mathers Domain. Bring the Elf for questioning at once."

The Captain bowed to the council then proceeded to exit the throne room. Gohan could feel tension in the air. The Captain walked past Gohan toward the large doors. The council turned their attention to Roswaal again. "Roswaal L Mathers, choose your words carefully. If you step out of line, the Half Elf will be disqualified from the Royal Selection." Said Miklotov, a council member with long white hair and beard.

Roswaal wasn't worried. Not even a little bit. "I'll keep that in mind." Replied Roswaal, cheerfully. "Now then, who's that young man with you?" Asked Miklotov. Roswaal stepped aside "Why don't you introduce yourself?" Roswaal asked Gohan.

All eyes were on the Saiyan, this was discomforting. Gohan recognized one person smiling at him. Reinhard was the only person he recognized. This calmed Gohan only slightly. "My name is Son Gohan."

"Hm, Son Gohan, what is your affiliation toward Roswaal?" Asked Miklotov. "I work for him." Was Gohan's straight forward response. The council member looked at Crusch, she nodded in agreement. Miklotov turned his attention to Roswaal "For what purpose have you brought this... young man to the Throne Room?" Asked Miklotov.

Roswaal raised his arms "All for good reasons of course. For you see, Gohan is the cause of the destruction in Lugunica." The knights in the room held the hilt of their swords, although Reinhard stood still. Gohan sighed "He's right. But in my defense, this was all an accident." Said Gohan, regret in his voice.

Miklotov turned his attention to the candidate "Crusch Karsten?" Asked Miklotov. The candidate's expression hasn't changed "He's speaking the truth." Replied Crusch.

A council member raised his voice "How could all of this mindless destruction be an accident?! Not only is Lugunica in ruins, but the other Nations as well! If Vollachia were to believe we suddenly, deliberately attacked them, our peace treaty with them would be broken! We'd be at war with them for another hundred years!" Exclaimed Bordeaux Zellgef.

Gohan raised his voice in return "I have no excuses! I caused the Earthquake! Emilia and Roswaal had nothing to do with it! This was all my doing! So punish me instead! **_Do it!_** " Shouted Gohan with his Ki infused Super Saiyan lungs. His voice echoed even outside of the throne room. His hair flickered from black to white several times.

There was silence in the throne room. Gohan just realized he lost his temper. His aggressive Saiyan instincts kicked in because of his monkey tail being attached to his body. Roswaal was amused in Gohan's change in personality. Gohan's hair turning white wouldn't be easily forgotten by everyone in the throne room. The mana emanating from Gohan was dense and heavy. Even people who can't sense mana could feel it's weight.

"Sorry." Was Gohan's only response. It took a moment for one of the council members to ask "Has anyone else felt the mana emanating from that young man?" One of the council members asked. The knights nodded in agreement. Crusch Karsten bowed her head in concern. Something was plaguing her thoughts. Gohan being in Emilia's camp would prove a disadvantage for all of the competing candidates.

Knight Felix noticed his master was worried. "Crusch?" Asked Felix. The candidate briefly looked at Felix then at Gohan.

"Gohan, if I recall, the destruction was an accident. Is that Correct?" Asked Crusch. Gohan nodded in agreement "Yes." "Then that would mean you aren't an enemy. But answer me this. What caused you to accidentally create such massive destruction?" Crusch asked. Gohan was expecting this question but still had trouble answering "I was being taught how to use magic, but then, there were complications. I never used Mana in my entire life. I always relied on a different source of power." Said Gohan.

"You're a Spiritual Arts User?" Asked Crusch. "No." Replied Gohan. The people in the throne room were not expecting a "No" from Gohan. Normally there shouldn't be another source of power. "May I ask, what source of power do you rely on?" Asked Crusch. "I use Ki. Not mana. Ki is life energy but has Zero magical properties. While you can perform feats similar to what magic can allow, it is completely different. Ki is physical energy, it's used in our bodies when performing tasks." Said Gohan.

"I believe there is something you are not telling me." Said Crusch. "What?" Replied Gohan. "Everything you mentioned wasn't untrue, but your feelings indicate that you know the cause of the destruction." Said Crusch.

Gohan was surprised. Miklotov raised an eye brow. Roswaal was interested in the unexpected development. The knights in the room were feeling unsafe around Gohan. "Son Gohan, if you know anything, say it." Said Miklotov calmly.

Gohan looked at the floor and deadpanned. The rest of the sage council were becoming impatient "Well?! Speak now!" Exclaimed Bordeaux Zellgef, standing up.

Gohan looked up to the council member's eyes "I do know the reason. At least, I think I do." Replied Gohan, crossing his arms. He continued "Not long ago, I was training with Elder Kai. He saw the potential in me. Elder Kai used his power to unleash the full extent of my abilities. But unknown to us, my potential in using mana was unleashed too." Said Gohan, confident that he explained the true reason.

Roswaal was amused "Interestiiinnng, you never spoke of Elder Kai to me before... Where can I find him?" Asked Roswaal. Gohan turned his attention to Roswaal "You can't." "What?" "Elder Kai is somewhere we cannot reach." Said Gohan. "Beyond The Great Waterfall?" Asked Roswaal. "If that's what you consider far away, then yes. Elder Kai isn't in Lugunica, or anywhere at all." Replied Gohan.

Crusch spoke "How could someone exist but be nowhere at all?" She continued "I believe there is more you wont tell us." Said Crusch. Gohan looked at Crusch "Yes, there is. But there are things I must not say..." Gohan didn't want to mention that he's capable of destroying the planet or much more.

A council member spoke "Well then, normally we would discuss a death penalty, but Gohan has not shown himself to be an enemy, this young man could be of great help to the Kingdom of Lugunica if the other Nations were to attack us." Said Miklotov. Bordeaux raised his voice "Are we just going to ignore the fact he killed innocent people?" Asked Bordeaux, irritated.

Roswaal spoke up "You could punish him, but what good would that do? He's shown enough power to have his way with the world. In fact..." Roswaal paused to give emphasis "His power may rival the Witch Satella." Roswaal grinned. The throne room was disturbed with that comment, Roswaal broke the silence "If Miss Emilia were to become ruler of Lugunica, that would allow Gohan to be a valuable asset to the country's military might."

* * *

 **Meanwhile With Subaru**

The teenager had to keep up with two jobs at the same time to pick up after Gohan's absence. By now he would have been exhausted, but his power level of 17 was what allowed him to work without hindrance. Subaru had finished trimming the bushes on the right side of the Manor. He only broke one sweat the entire day. "Aw man, it's infinitely more satisfying to rest on Mely's lap when I'm worn out. I'm not even tired at all." Subaru thought out loud.

"Barusu, keep your perverted thoughts to yourself." Said Ram as she finished ruining the bushes. Subaru noticed she ruined the bushes, although he wasn't bothered. All of the bushes that Rem perfectly trimmed were being ruined one by one by her sister Ram.

'Aw man, now I have fix her mess too...' Subaru thought. 'Maybe if I work hard enough I'll become exhausted, then I can rest on Mely's lap.' Subaru thought with the most perverted smile ever.

Ram stopped in her tracks, her clairvoyance detected a nearby presence. There were many Knights riding in 4 dragon-drawn carriages. The carriages were seen from afar, on the road that leads to Roswaal's mansion. It took Subaru a moment to realize what Ram was staring at.

"Huh? Visitors?" Asked Subaru. "Barusu, Go inside the mansion." Said Ram. "Huh?" "I will not repeat myself!" Ram raised her voice. Subaru staggered backwards. "eeek! Okay..." Subaru vacated from the maids presence. From inside the mansion, Subaru watched the maids through a window. "What's going on?" He wondered.

The twin maids waited patiently for the carriages to park in the front of the Mansion. The Knights quickly jumped out of the carriages. There were possibly 16 Knights. One important face was Marcos Gildark, he was the first to step out of a carriage. Another was Julius Juukulius. Julius has yellow eyes and light purple hair that is arranged neatly with a strand hanging down his face. He wears the Royal Guard uniform.

The Maids stood at the front of the Manor, in front the entrance. The many Knights firmly walked toward the entrance. Marcos signaled the Knights to stop.

"The council demands the Elf comes with us." Said Marcos, staring the maids without emotion. The maids bowed "As you wish, we will inform Miss Emilia of your arrival." Both maids said in sync.

From the second floor, Subaru panicked. He was thinking of any worst case scenario. "Oh no. What do they want with Emilia?!" Subaru ran to Emilia's room.

The Elf was seated in her office. She was currently studying the Emperor trials. Puck rested on top of her head. "Yawn." The cat spirit exhausted too much mana by keeping a physical form. "I'll be going now. If you need me, don't hesitate to summon me, okay Lia?" Said Puck.

Emilia held an emerald crystal on her hands, the cat spirit dissipated into specks of light and retreated into the crystal. "Rest well, Puck." She replied. Shortly after that, Subaru busted into Emilia's office.

"Emilia! There are Knights outside looking for you!" Shouted Subaru. Emilia stared at Subaru with confusion until she understood what he just said. "So they've come for me." Said Emilia. Without worrying, She calmly stood up from her seat, walked away from her desk then walked past Subaru into the hallway. Subaru at least expected her to make a cute face of panic but she easily accepted to be taken away.

Subaru pulled her arm. "Wait! You're just going to turn yourself in?" He asked. Emilia pulled her arm away from Subaru's grip. "There is no fighting this." She replied with a stern expression. "What will they do with you?" He asked.

She continued to walk away "Subaru, I'll be okay." Replied Emilia. The twin maids then brought Emilia to the Knights at the front of the Manor. Knight Julius approached Emilia.

Knight Julius bowed to the Elf "It is a pleasure to see you again, Miss Emilia... Although, I wish we had not met in these circumstances." Said Julius as he kissed Emilia's right hand. Emilia looked down at Julius. "I feel the same way, Julius." Replied Emilia. Julius returned Emilia's personal space. "Don't be troubled, Miss Emilia. We'll safely escort you to the council." Said Julius as he walked toward a carriage, Emilia followed him.

Subaru ran past the maids then ran toward Julius "I wont let you take Mely away!" Shouted Subaru, he attempted to hit Julius with a broom stick, only for Subaru to end up being knocked away by Marcos Gildark.

Emilia turned her attention to Subaru "What are you doing?!" She shouted. Subaru remembered how to fall onto his feet when knocked off balance, and successfully landed on his feet. Subaru was panting, he looked at the broom stick he held in his right hand. It was broken in half.

Subaru's power level was still too small compared to Knight Julius (34) and Marcos Gildark (37). The rest of the knights had an average power level of 27-29.

The rush of adrenaline Subaru gained caused him to blindly charge toward the knights even though he's still no match for them. Julius stepped away from Emilia to confront the angry teenager. The Knight was swift in disarming the offender then toppled Subaru with a well placed punch to the abdomen.

Subaru fell hard onto the grass. He was having a hard time breathing because of the well placed punch. The two maids rushed to Subaru to apprehend him, to prevent him from getting back up. Subaru's power level rose to 18. He jumped up with new found speed and strength. He wasn't seeing logic and reason at this point.

Julius had not expected Subaru to move very fast so suddenly, but Julius was well trained and wouldn't be defeated by a newbie in fighting. Julius side stepped, grabbed Subaru by the shoulder then knocked him off his feet again, but this time Subaru had enough reaction time to kick Julius face before falling down. Emilia watched with horror, she couldn't understand what was going on in Subaru's mind.

"Arrest him!" Commanded Marcos Gildark. Six Knights held down Subaru to stop him from resisting. Julius bit his own lip because of Subaru's kick. He became slightly angry at Subaru. "Hold him still." Said Julius. The knights held Subaru down. The angry teenager tried to brake free but it was pointless. Julius stomped on Subaru's face repeatedly for 3 minutes straight.

The maids stood by watching Subaru get beaten, they almost felt bad for him. Emilia cried while watching Subaru get stomped on. His shared Zankai's from Gohan increased Subaru's power level to 20, but it wasn't enough and he just sat there being beaten. As soon as Julius stopped, the Knights released Subaru, but it seemed like the beating wasn't enough to put Subaru down. As if he were possessed, he jumped up and went straight for Julius. The other three Knights attempted to hold him down again but Subaru dragged them with him toward Julius.

"That's enough!" Emilia froze Subaru's legs and torso onto the ground so he wont be of anymore trouble to anyone. Only his broken face was visible. "Mely?!" Subaru was confused. Emilia approached Subaru, she glared at his beaten face angrily then smacked him.

"All of this fighting was pointless! You only delayed the inevitable!" She shouted at him. Subaru was heart broken, he didn't want to anger Emilia. She walked toward Julius and bowed. "I'm sorry for all of the trouble he's caused."

Julius briefly looked at Subaru then at Emilia. "I'll let this slide for now. But if I ever see his face again..." Julius glared at Subaru's disgusting face then walked away. Emilia was ultimately escorted by the Knights to one of the carriages, Subaru failed to stop them. He was a fool to think he could stop them, compared to the Knights who fought in their entire lives, Subaru was nothing, he only trained for several hours. The strength he gained wasn't even from training to begin with. If it's true he had received Gohan's Zenkai abilities from the witch, then his ki would rise to 22 after healing.

 _(Still too weak compared to Kid Goku who's power level was possibly 50)_

Subaru was still frozen in ice, he watched as the carriages went further and further away from the Mansion until they were no longer visible. Emilia freezing him onto the ground without hesitation saddened him, but not as much as the memory Emilia's angered expression. Subaru let out a sigh.

The blue haired maid stepped closer to Subaru, then struck the ice, thus shattering it, causing Subaru to fall against the floor with his body. "Ow!" Subaru was too depressed to get up. The two maids stood by Subaru. "Barusu, that was reckless of you. You overreacted over nothing" "Subaru, you've only made things worse. Those Knights would have killed you on the spot."

Subaru didn't reply. His face was broken including his spirit. Too much stuff happened that today. Subaru remembered Gohan's words _'I don't want you picking fights you cannot win. That's why I'm only teaching you self defense.'_ And a brief memory of Emilia's angry expression haunted his mind. His totally lame magic attribute _(Shadow)_ only proved his own weakness. Subaru was jealous of Gohan's power. Gohan could do anything he wanted. Earlier that day he overheard the maids talking about Gohan.

 _"How can we counter Gohan's power?" Wondered Ram. "Sister, if his explanation of Super Saiyans was true, then we don't stand a chance against him." Replied Rem._

"Barusu!" Said Ram. Subaru replied by only sitting up straight without saying a word, he focused his attention to Ram. "Stay still" She said. Ram took a seat and used water magic to heal Subaru's face.

Subaru was now alone without anyone to watch over him. Emilia and Gohan are absent. There was no one left to defend Subaru from the maids if they were ever to attack him. But Ram began to respect Subaru, only slightly. Even though it was reckless what he did, it proved his loyalty to Emilia, even if he got hurt in the process. Rem noticed how her sister softened up around Subaru, willing to heal Subaru without hesitation. **Rem hated it.**

* * *

Back in the **Capital of Lugunica** it was **Dusk** , nearing **night time**

Knight Reinhard and Knight Felix escorted Gohan around the civilian areas of the capital, all around them were injured people, few were unhurt, some walking in a hurry to find their loved ones, others were helping injured citizens in time of need, there were several dead. This saddened Gohan greatly.

Earlier that day, the council demanded that Gohan lend his power to the nation of Lugunica to prove his loyalty. Although Gohan was powerful enough to ignore the demands of any government, he felt the need to redeem himself in some way. _"Since their isn't a way to punish you, we demand you use your power to help the Nation of Lugunica." Said Miklotov. "Don't step out of line or we might just find a way to kill you." Retorted another council member. Roswaal stood at the far corner of the Throne room, staring at his book with a malicious grin. "I swear, I'll bring you back, master..." He whispered quietly._

Gohan was tasked with helping the Knights search for survivors trapped under the fallen debris of houses, business buildings, Inns, restaurants, any form of real estate that had fallen down. Gohan's Ki sensing abilities would be very useful for this job. As they were approaching other busy Knights, Reinhard noticed Gohan's tail. "Hm?" Felix already noticed the tail but didn't bring up the topic. He was mostly worried about Gohan being a threat to Crusch. He had no need to ask trivial questions.

Gohan knew it was pointless to hide his tail so he moved it freely. "What's the matter?" Asked Gohan. "Since when did you have a tail? Are you half demi human?" Asked Reinhard. Gohan crossed his arms "I guess you could say that." "If it doesn't offend you, may I ask, what demi human are you suppose to be? It's fine if you wont tell me." Said Reinhard.

Gohan stuttered, what would he tell them? "I'm half Saiyan. Most of us are extinct." Replied Gohan.

"Saiyan?" Asked Felix. "I never heard of them."

"Yes, Saiyan. We were wiped out by an evil tyrant, so of course, nobody knows about us..." Gohan's tail wrapped around himself like a belt.

"What are Nyou suppose to be?" Asked Felix. Some information on what Gohan truly is could be useful to Crusch, or not...

"I guess, I'm a monkey person, because of my tail." Said Gohan, his tail unwrapped it self and moved freely again.

Reinhard observed Gohan's head and ears "That's odd, normally you should have extra animal appendages, just like Felix. But all you have is a tail." Said Reinhard. Felix's eye brows narrowed. "Not all Demi humans are the same. Reinhard, Nyou aren't known for being a racist..." Complained Felix, although with a playful voice. Gohan's eye brows narrowed too, sarcastically.

"Ah... sorry." Said Reinhard, walking away from Gohan and Felix.

Felix's stood closer to Gohan and sniffed him. Felix was uncomfortably close to Gohan's face. This was awkward for the Saiyan. He stuttered "What are you?..." Felix backed away "I see, I see, of course, of course. You do give off a small scent of a monkey." Said Felix, nodding his head. "Oh... kay..." Gohan walked away.

Some time had passed. Gohan, without help of anyone, managed to save over 40 people from the fallen structures all by himself. Meanwhile, many Knights had to work together to remove fallen debris from few people at a time. Demi humans used their sense of smell to find trapped citizens. Meanwhile, Gohan was easily removing boulders without the help of muscular demi humans. Gohan's strength caught everyone's attention including Reinhard and Felix.

"Excuse me, Gohan." Said Reinhard. The Saiyan turned his attention to the red haired Knight. "Yes?" "Do you have past experience in emergency situations?" Asked Reinhard. Gohan removed another massive boulder from a pile of debris that was formerly known as an Inn. "I've seen many of these disasters before. In my homeland, there was much destruction." He replied. An injured demi human wolf man crawled out of a pile of bricks and was escorted to safety by two knights.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Replied Reinhard. Gohan sensed several more people crushed under another fallen structure next to the destroyed Inn. Gohan sprinted to the fallen structure. Reinhard was confused. "Where are you going?" Asked Reinhard. Gohan continued then removed fallen debris from destroyed structure, he found a family of demi humans. The father was holding a large fallen brick wall, while his family were under him. Gohan helped out the family one by one until finally he helped the father out. The father collapsed because he was out of stamina. His family members rushed to his side and refused to back away from him.

Reinhard was impressed in Gohan's progress. "How did you know there was a family trapped under there? Could you smell them?" He asked. Gohan looked at him "No, I have an ability that lets me sense living beings. Right now, I feel the presence of every individual person inside the Capital and beyond."

Reinhard was continuously impressed by Gohan. With everything Gohan had done, it was hard to think the Saiyan was lying. Felix's cat ears perked up at what Gohan had just said.

Gohan continued "I can feel their stress. It's too much, I wont be able to sleep tonight because of that." Said Gohan, staring at the floor with shame. "You can feel other people's stress?" Asked Reinhard. "Gohan looked at him "Well, yes and no. Their power levels are disturbed, so I'm certain that people are stressed."

Felix approached them, his cat ears darted left and right in a cute fashion "Could that be an unknown divine protection?" asked Felix. "I'm not sure. I thought you would know about these things..." Said Reinhard.

Gohan waved his hands "No that's not it at all. With training, anyone can detect the presence of living beings too." Said Gohan. The two knights stared at Gohan in disbelief. "Is that so? One of these days, I'd like you to teach me how to do that..." Said Reinhard. Meanwhile Felix was slightly shocked, Gohan's strange powers would give the 'Emilia camp' and advantage in the Royal Selection, plus the fact Gohan has the power to destroy the world by accident.

"Sure, but for now, lets stop being distracted, there are still too many people trapped under several..." Gohan stopped his rant at recognizing the Ki's of three troublemakers. They were trapped in between an alleyway with an extra person.

"Oh, not them again." "Excuse me? "What?"

Gohan sprinted to a narrow alleyway. The three thugs were trapped in there with one more person. Gohan widened his eyes when he realized the extra person was Otto Suwen. The obstacle that trapped them was a brick wall blocking the exit.

"You three again?!" Exclaimed Gohan. The three thugs looked at where the voice came from. "Oh shit!" "It's him again!" "What?!"

Otto Suwen was still panicking "Please! Get them away from me!"

Gohan easily punched down the wall, thus freeing the trapped thugs and Otto.

Everyone nearby saw how easily Gohan punched down a brick wall. The three thugs were panicking, but Otto panicked even more. "All of you, get out of there." Said Gohan. The three thugs fled past Gohan toward the exit, meanwhile Otto stood still, frightened. Several cracks appeared on a wall that Otto retreated to. Gohan noticed this, he used his super speed to move Otto to a safe place, next to Reinhard and Felix, who were outside of the alleyway.

Otto passed out from panicking too much. Meanwhile people nearby clapped their hands at the 'heroism' they've witnessed.

"That was impressive, perhaps you have a divine protection related to wind?" Asked Reinhard. Gohan stared at Reinhard for a moment "I don't think so. In fact, I don't have any divine protections at all, I'm naturally this quick." Said Gohan, surprising Felix and Reinhard. Gohan continued "I've heard that people know about their own divine protections at birth. All I know, is that Iv'e got a tail, and don't know what to do about it." Said Gohan.

Reinhard thought he wouldn't keep being surprised by Gohan's strange abilities. He could have sworn that Gohan at least had one divine protection. But he couldn't detect one. It was strange. Reinhard would normally be able to know anyone's divine protection just by looking at them.

"I see, I suppose this is to be expected of a man who's capable of destro-" Felix covered Reinhard's mouth. "Are Nyou crazy? Don't mention this in public." Retorted Felix. Other Knights stared at Gohan briefly then continued with their jobs.

Felix returned Reinhard's personal space "Sorry." Said Reinhard.

The three of them were just about to continue with their jobs until a familiar sound played. There were four dragon-drawn carriages slowly passing by crowds of people. Emilia's Ki was present in one of the Carriages.

"Emilia? Since when did she come here?" Gohan wondered. "Don't you remember the council sent the Captain to bring Emilia?" Asked Felix. "Yeah, I do." Said Gohan

"Wouldn't you have detected Emilia's presence by now?" Asked Reinhard. "Yes but, I was distracted with our work." Replied Gohan, walking toward the Carriages.

 _A voice replayed in Gohan's thoughts_ _"Send a platoon of Knights to the Mathers Domain. Bring the Elf for questioning at once."_ 'Because of me, there may have been trouble at the mansion... Oh no... I'll have to check on Subaru some time later...' Thought Gohan.

Inside of the third carriage, was Emilia. She was seated next to Julius and Marcos. Her eyes were closed, she held her Emerald crystal on one hand. A familiar voice caught her attention. "Emilia!" Gohan's voice was also heard by the Knights. Her eyes opened in worry. She was still too afraid of Gohan. The Carriages had stopped. Gohan was in front of the carriages.

"Let me speak with Emilia!" Said Gohan. Several Knights jumped out of the carriages and glared at Gohan. It seemed they were unaware of what Gohan is capable of. "Move out of the way!" Shouted one Knight. "Are you looking to being arrested?" Said another Knight.

Gohan continued "I said, let me speak with Emilia." Gohan's expression was of a Super Saiyan despite being in base form.

"As if we'd know who you're talking about." "There's no one here by the name of Emilia." They lied.

Felix wanted to stop Gohan but he was held back by Reinhard. "What are nyou doing?" Complained Felix. "It's okay. Let's see what happens." Said Reinhard. They watched Gohan from afar.

Gohan stared at the driver of the carriage. Gohan thought to himself 'If I do something reckless, I may loose the trust of the council, I should be careful.' "Hey! We've told you to move it!" A Knight tried to push Gohan aside but he wouldn't budge and inch. Not even staggering a little bit. "He's resisting!" Shouted another Knight. Five Knights grabbed Gohan, they used all the strength they could muster to move Gohan out of the way, but he wouldn't budge an inch. It was as if Gohan was a statue made purely out of stone.

"What's this guy made of... he wont move!" Complained a knight, struggling to push Gohan aside.

Gohan raised his voice "I know she's in there. I'll just go to her then." He walked while dragging the Knights behind him as if they didn't add to his weight. Marcos exited the carriage and glared at Gohan.

The Captain of the Royal Guard stepped on firm ground. "You again? We could have you executed for-" He stared at the Knights that tried pushing Gohan away. There were already eight Knights surrounding Gohan, trying to apprehend him, but the Saiyan was stood firm, as if he were an unmovable object. Lifting Gohan off the ground was impossible because it was as if Gohan were super glued to the floor. Several times Gohan was punched on the face and kicked several times around his body, he was unhurt as always. No cuts, no bruises. He was clean.

"I don't wish to cause trouble." Said Gohan, being punched on the face again. "Knights, stand down!" Commanded Marcos. Eight of the knights backed away from Gohan, but one of them kicked Gohan's crotch area, still, nothing could hurt Gohan.

Marcos observed Gohan from head to toe. He was unhurt despite being pushed, punched, kicked, and tackled by eight Knights. "What do you want with Emilia?" Asked Marcos. Emilia was inside of the carriage, there was a curtain blocking the view but it was obvious she was in the same carriage as Marcos. (Can detect Ki)

"I'm going to apologies." "What?" "I wasn't at the mansion, but I knew Subaru did something reckless." "You're referring to the young man?" "Yes. You surely met an energetic boy at the Mathers Domain, who refused to give up Emilia."

Julius stepped out of the carriage "What about him?" Asked Julius. Gohan briefly looked at him "If he caused you any trouble, I'll take responsibility for his actions." Said Gohan.

"There's no need. If that's all you have to say, step aside and let us pass." Said Marcos "That's not it!" Retorted Gohan. He continued "I want Emilia to know that everything will be fine. I spoke with the council. They're now likely to go easy on her, now that they understand the situation better than before." Gohan bowed then walked away. The Knights backed away from him as he continued walking toward Reinhard and Felix.

Everything seemed fine for a moment, Gohan's eyes darted to where he felt a disturbance, a **large explosion** was heard in the distance. The Knights focused their attention to where the noise came from. It came from the castle, Gohan was first to stare at it as if he knew it would be attacked. Ceremonial daggers fell from the sky, Several Knights were hurt because of this, although the daggers avoided Reinhard because of his many divine protections. Felix was protected by Reinhard.

"Protect the Candidate!" Shouted Marcos. The Knights surrounded Emilia's carriage. Suddenly, many men in dark, purple outfits that resembled the KKK appeared from the ground, surrounding the Knights. Julius pointed at Gohan "Was this part of his plan?!" "He stopped us on purpose!" Shouted another Knight. "He's a member of the Witch's cult!" Marcos narrowed his sights on Gohan.

Emilia heard the commotion "Was Gohan helping the Witch's cult?" She thought out loud.

The Knights believed Gohan was stalling for time to allow the witch's cult to attack the Capital when the Kingdom was at their weakest. What will Gohan do to fix this problem?

 **Next Chapter is 98% finished**

* * *

Sorry for deleting the previous chapter's story by accident.


	7. Hidden enemy

**Re:Zero: Ultimate Gohan**

 **.**

 _ **Dimiel** and _**Tales from Puck** _remastered some events of this chapter and **a user that didn't want their to be name shown**_

.

 ** _Consequences of the previous chapters..._**

 _...The Earthquake damaged the continent badly..._

 _...Emilia wants to avoid Subaru and Gohan..._

 _...With Roswaal's Gospel changing very early, he's now planning an early visit to the Sanctuary..._

 _...Agriculture and livestock are damaged, could cause a famine..._

 _...With all of the commotion, there could possibly be early involvement with other sin Archbishops..._

 _...The **Witch's Cult** have to compete against **a new** **Cult** **(Stay Tuned)**..._

 _...Future disasters will happen earlier than in the anime..._

 _...The Nations were weakened and are now vulnerable to attacks..._

 _...Vollachia falsely believed Lugunica attacked them..._

 _...Rem is angry toward Subaru because her sister softened around him..._

 _...Subaru is jealous of Gohan's power..._

 _...Irlam village is in danger of being attacked by Mabeasts, and nobody checked..._

Some of these problems will present themselves in other chapters, while some problems will be solved in this chapter.

* * *

 _Remastered scene_

The Night was descending upon the Capitol. Gohan was thinking about how things had played out up to now. Every time he thought he had done the right thing, he had damaged the world with his power. "This is all because of that witch, But why did she truly bring me here? What does she gain from this?".. His mind sped through the countless possibilities. With his newfound power he was capable of resisting her magic, so why hadn't she confronted him yet? He would save those thoughts for later.

He wasn't in the slightest bit comfortable with everyone blaming him of being part of the Witch's cult. That led to the only logical thing left to do. Stop the Cultists before things became irreversible. Gohan growled as he increased his Ki, ascending over ten feet in to the sky. His Ki infused Super Saiyan lungs magnifying his voice as he shouted "Begone!" The attackers surrounding the Knights were blown away by the strong force of wind generated by Gohan's scream.

From above, Gohan watched as the fallen cultists began to shakily stand up and recover. Raising his voice again Gohan shouted "Leave peacefully, and you will live!".

His words were ignored by the cultists, the Knights quickly closing in as they fought the cultists who payed no mind to Gohan who was still struggling with his anger. Realizing that if things continued like this, too much time would be wasted. The best thing Gohan thought to do now was to protect the civilians.

The cultists weren't the only attackers here. All around the capital there were cultists attacking survivors. Gohan grit his teeth in anger. He observed Reinhard and the other Knights doing their part to protect the civilians. Those Knights were more than capable of defending Emilia from danger. So Gohan decided to use his overwhelming speed and flew toward the other survivors being attacked. One of the knights in the area saw Gohan's actions and said his thoughts out loud "He's attacking the cult followers?" He would use that knowledge to redouble his efforts in the fight.

Reinhard was now certain that Gohan wasn't a member of the witch's cult as he watched Gohan fly away to what he assumed was a place that needed help.

The commercial areas were a bloodbath. There was panic and confusion in all directions. Moments before an Appa merchant could become another victim of a brutal murder, Gohan descended to the ground, causing a crater to form under his feet. The boom and shock wave stopped all the killing. The Appa merchant used the distraction to defend his wife and daughter from the attacker, bashing the attacker's head with a chair.

Gohan knew that if he didn't be aggressive, he wouldn't be heard or listened to. Gohan raised his voice with his Ki "I'll only say this once. Leave now, or I'll kill you." The Cultists defiantly glared at Gohan as if he were not a threat to anyone. Their ignorance would be their downfall. The Cultists threw their ceremonial daggers at Gohan, the Saiyan stood still with his intense and powerful expression only capable of being made by a very, very pissed off Super Saiyan. Electricity shot out of Gohan's body, disintegrating each dagger before it could even come into contact with his skin.

The cultists stepped backwards in shock, however One brave Cult member yelled out and charged toward Gohan. Gohan didn't have time for mercy causing the offender to be ERASED from existence at being punched on the face faster than they could comprehend. The lightning from Gohan's aura burned the cultist's clothes into ashes and became nothing at touching the ground.

The civilians in the area saw the horrifying display of power, and some ran away with shocked expressions. Gohan turned his attention to the other attackers giving them a menacing glare similar to the look Goku gave Frieza on Namek when he transformed. "You've made your choice..." Said Gohan, walking slowly and menacingly toward a group of cultists. One attacker staggered backwards, charging a fire ball. Gohan pointed at the fire ball with his right hand, the fire exploded on the attackers hand, burning the Cultist alive. Gohan turned his attention the other attackers.

Five cultists shouted "SHAMAC!" and Gohan's vision and hearing became hindered. He couldn't see nor hear people. But he could still sense Ki.

Gohan stood still unable to see his attackers, he closed his eyes since he doesn't need them for now. He hardened his fists and flew toward the attackers as if he could still see them with his eyes closed. He ERASED each attacker with one punch. Just like the Cell Jrs, all victims exploded into ash and smoke. Each attacker in the vicinity were erased from existence one by one.

The remaining cultists used Earth Magic on Gohan. The Earth formed hands of dirt and stone, grabbing Gohan and then dragged him underground, burying him alive. The civilians panicked, because it seemed their hero was defeated. Then the Earth shook. As if the previous Earthquake wasn't enough, another Earthquake shook the earth, although it was less dangerous.

Gohan's arms appeared under a Cultist, he grabbed the offender's legs, then dragged him underground too. The Cultists realized their opponent was still alive, they leaped onto the roofs of buildings that were still standing to avoid being taken too.

"You can't hide from me." Gohan's voice came from the night sky. The attackers looked above them in abject terror. Gohan was floating over their heads and held one cultist by the throat. Lightning fell from the sky onto the cultist Gohan held in one hand. The Cultist was erased from existence.

The remaining cultists did their final attempts to put down Gohan. They used a sleeping spell on Gohan, but nothing happened. They used fire magic. The flames dissipated as if the fire didn't hit anything. They used 'Shamac' again, but Gohan was already blind. They tossed their daggers at Gohan, only for the daggers to disintegrate at making contact with Gohan's skin.

Gohan increased his Ki to brake free from the Shamac. He could now see the shocked expressions of the civilians and several Knights. The panicking Cultists that were fleeing from the vicinity. The Knights witnessed Gohan's display of power. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" "Who is that?!" "Is he on our side?" Their voices were full of panic and worry.

From one of the buildings that were still standing, there was a candidate witnessing Gohan's display of power. She covered her mouth with her fan "It seems this life has rewarded me with a good show..." Her Knight stood aside her "Princess, it isn't safe here. We must go." "As if I'd be hurt by these low life commoners..." She scoffed with prideful air to her voice.

* * *

 **Roswaal's Mansion** _(Night time)_

Subaru hid himself in the Forbidden Library with Beatrice. Gohan's absence in the mansion had meant that the two maids were very likely to hurt Subaru, or worse, kill. After hearing a short argument between Rem and Ram, he was too scared to sleep in his own bedroom. Mainly because the focus of their argument was Subaru. Because he refused to go to the Village, his task was to buy seasonings because the kitchen was running low on it. The sound of Rem's voice made it very obvious that she would try to hurt Subaru. The two maids arguing with each other was very out of character for them, considering that they are close sisters.

Subaru thought that it was his fault for existing in this world.

Subaru, in his Pajamas, currently in the Forbidden Library, seated in the far corner of the library to give the Loli some personal space. He stared at the ground, waiting for the Night to end.

"How long will you hide and cower here?" Asked Beatrice, not looking away from the book in her hands.

Subaru was brought out of his thoughts "Oh, just until tomorrow morning. I'll be gone before you know it." Replied Subaru.

After their short conversation, they fell into a comfortable silence. Beatrice returned back into what she always does in the Forbidden Library, reading. Subaru thought about reading a book too, but he didn't study enough to understand a thing. With nothing to do, Subaru press his back on the floor, closed his eyes and pretty much forces himself to sleep.

* * *

 _Remastered scene_

 _Earlier that day, before the sun descended into the horizon, Rem and Ram went to the village without Subaru. Subaru stayed in his room in stagnation, reason being his depression. Because of this, Rem and Ram visited Irlam Village without Subaru._

 _The two sisters walked towards Irlam village, unaware of the problems that plagued the world. Just then, their eyes caught something on the orange skies. Upon closer inspection, there were smokes coming from the village. Their eyes widened in shock and immediately, with no hesitation, the twins hurriedly ran towards the location of the smoke, Irlam Village._

 _Once they arrived, it turns out that the smokes coming from the village was caused by a fire and was nearly destroyed. The village wasn't the same as it was before. It was in a complete disaster because of the recent earthquake. The two maids had learned that the Earthquake that devastated the Continent was caused by Gohan. But that was not the main problem. The villagers were blaming Roswaal and Emilia for it because of their reputation as well as their capabilities in magic. Rem and Ram didn't know the rest of the world was in total chaos while Roswaal's mansion was still in a perfect condition._

 _So they learned about the disaster from the angry villagers._

 _"That bastard Roswaal was messing around with magic, wasn't he?!" A middle-aged man accuses with no proof or evidence whatsoever._

 _"No!" A woman disagreed. "It was the Half-Devil in the mansion! She's the one that caused the earthquake!" She finished and threw yet another false accusation._

 _"My husband is dead because of that witch!" Shouted a young lady, tears fell down from her cheeks._

 _There were more complaints, more accusation, and more problems occurred in the village. Several villagers that sold them kitchen supplies had just died under several collapsed buildings caused by the earthquake, including Petra's parents that died in the same way. The forest barriers used to protect the village from Mabeast were damaged, agriculture, crops and farms were damaged, livestock were hurt and even some were killed...with so much loss and problems in the village, the two maids wouldn't be able to buy anything from the angry villagers._

 _During the earthquake, an accidental fire burned half the village. It was because the shaking ground had caused some torches to tip over and burn cloth. The burning clothes spread into burning rooms before spreading even further and burnt down half of the village._

 _The blue-head and the pink-head can only stare at each other, then to the villagers as they hastily did their own things in fixing their problems. Their eyes darted over next to the forest barrier, where a little girl all by herself. She seemed upset evident with her tears falling down because her pet dog was hurt on it's head and down on the ground unconscious. They again looked at each other before Rem nodded at Ram to which she nodded back in approval. Rem then went over to investigate the poor girl and her dog._

 _When Rem arrived, the little girl looked up to Rem with watery eyes. "P-Please, can you save my puppy?" She asked, sobbing._

 _Rem's eyes darted to the small dog and observed. It had a small cut on it's head. The little creature was still unconscious. Rem stared at the girl again, the girl was staring at her with hope in her eyes. Feeling sympathy for the child, Rem nodded and crouched to a level of height where her hands can reach. She placed her hands over the creature, her hands started to emit light and began to heal the puppy with her water magic. The girl gasped and grinned happily, staring at the light of the healing magic that was encircling Rem's hands with bright white outlines. The cut on the creature's head slowly closed and healed._

 _Rem finished her healing and the puppy slowly awakened. Opening its eyes, the puppy seemed alright at first but when its eyes look upon Rem, it distorted into something else. Feeling uncomfortable with Rem's presence, the puppy immediately bit into Rem's right hand. Rem was caught by surprised and winced in pain at the feeling of the dog's canines digging deep into her right hand. The dog immediately jumped away from the two girls and fled into the forest after it released its mouth from Rem._

 _"I'm s-so sorry! I didn't know that it bites!" Cried the little girl as she felt guilty, after Rem when all the way healing the dog, only to get bitten as a reward. "I-I'm so, so sorry!"_

 _Rem stepped away from the child and shook her head, "It's okay. It was only a bite." Replied Rem, and healed her right hand with her earlier magic._

 _"I-I'm...I'm sorry!" The girl yelled and proceeded to run away from Rem._

 _The bite marks quickly disappeared thanks to her magic. Ram who saw this, immediately ran towards her little sister . "Rem, Rem. Is something wrong?" Asked Ram worriedly, her eyes look at the direction where the little girl was running away from Rem as her figure slowly disappearing._

 _"It's nothing, sister." Rem shook her head. "Are all of the shops closed?" Rem asked to which she receive a nod from Ram._

 _"Yes." Ram replied. "But even if the shops were open, nobody will sell us anything. Lord Roswaal won't be pleased when he returns."_

 _"I see." Rem sighed. "There were many complaints directed at Lord Roswaal and Lord Emilia so this was to be expected." Rem said, walking with her sister towards the path that leads to the mansion._

 _It was a long silent walk to the Mansion due to what just happened. With everything Gohan caused, the two maids had more reasons to not trust him. Unfortunately, the maids had to return to the mansion empty-handed. They brought nothing but shame with them and, to make things worse, as soon as Dusk ended, something happened..._

 _*Thud!*_

 _Ram suddenly heard the thud coming from behind her which could only mean one thing. She quickly turn around only to witness that her sister was the cause of the sound. Rem was continuously falling down through the stairs until finally hitting against the solid ground._

 _"Rem!" She yelled in concern as she hurried down through stairs to check her sister._

 _Ram tried helping her sister back onto her feet, but Rem wouldn't stand up._

 _"Rem! What happened?!" Her sister wouldn't reply._

 _With Ram's Mana Sense, she could feel that Rem's mana was drained at a fast pace._

 _Ram wrap her hands around her shoulders and carry her sister to her bedroom. After arriving at Rem's bedroom, she placed her down on the bed. She could only just hopelessly stare at Rem, her mana quickly drained out. Nobody was going to help her. Roswaal, Emilia and Gohan were in the Capitol. She felt helpless in this situation._

 _Hopeless, helpless and powerless._

 _"What is happening to you, sister?" She asked. "Please, say something..."_

 _"Ra...m..." Rem whimpered._

* * *

 **The Capitol**

Gohan could feel Rem's ki dropping fast. It was odd. Nobody was attacking her. The only person with her was Ram. Surely Ram didn't attack her own sister. "What's happening to Rem?" He thought out loud, ignoring the cultists that kept trying to attack him. Their attacks were nothing to him. He stood still as the enemy's magic attacks disintegrated on making contact with his body. Their ceremonial daggers daggers disintegrated or returned to their owners, injuring them in the process.

'I'll need to contact Subaru.' Gohan thought. He tried to speak into Subaru's mind, but he couldn't properly trace Subaru's ki. It was as if Subaru's presence was being masked. 'Damn! He's inside the forbidden library! I'll need to concentrate even more.' Gohan used more power to force his mind into the forbidden library.

 **Forbidden library**

Beatrice felt a disturbance in the air. "Hm?" The loli looked up from her book towards the door. "Am I being summoned? No, that's not it, I suppose."

"What's wrong Beako?" Asked Subaru. "Is it morning already? Wow! Does time pass quickly inside of here?" He asked.

"No, you've barely spent any time in here, I suppose. There's actually someone trying to brake into-" **"Subaru! Can you hear me?!"**

Beatrice wasn't impressed at all, meanwhile Subaru was jump scared at hearing a disembodied voice "Gohan? How are you-" **"Listen! Something happened to Rem, I need you to investigate!"**

There was silence in the room, Beatrice was more annoyed than surprised that Gohan was capable of speaking to them without being present, that could be a problem to her peace and quiet.

'Something happened to Rem?' Thought Subaru. He stood up from the ground, using a bookshelf as support. He he didn't have the courage to exit the library so he disagreed "No, you do it!" He complained. Subaru was too afraid of leaving the safety of the library. Ram would possibly kill Subaru.

 **"What? This isn't the time to be joking around!"** "Why don't you do it instead, huh?! If you're so powerful why don't you investigate?! You have enough power to shatter continents with a shout! Why don't you solve the problem!?" Complained Subaru, hardening his fists. Subaru was weak, he can't do anything to help. He didn't know what to do.

If Beatrice had any patience, she had just lost all of it. She wanted to blow Subaru out of the library if he didn't stop complaining, but they both made a contract, so long as Subaru stayed inside the mansion, Beatrice would protect him.

 **"Subaru, what's gotten into you?"** "I don't want to die! If something happened to Rem, Ram would probably kill me!" **"Man up Subaru! Rem needs you! Her sister is worried. You have to come out! Now!"** "How do you know all of this? Where are you?" **"The Capitol is being attacked, I have to help the Knights protect Emilia. The kingdom was weakened so they took advantage of the situation."** "What?! Who's attacking? Who's they?"

There was no reply "Gohan?... Gohan?!" There was no reply.

"Your conversation was tedious. So I forced him out." Said Beatrice, not looking away from her book.

"WHAT!?" Subaru approached the loli then snatched her book. The loli looked at Subaru with a horrified gaze "What are you doing?!" She complained, she got off her seat and tried to reach for the book, but she was too short.

"Why did you end our conversation?! Emilia is at the Capitol right now! What if something happened to her?!" He threatened to rip apart the pages of the book, he noticed there was nothing written in the pages. This triggered the loli to push Subaru with her magic.

Subaru flew hard against a bookshelf. The impact of his body knocked down the bookshelf, many books scattered across the library. Still, Subaru didn't let go of the book because he was hugging it tightly.

"Give it back!" Shouted the loli, her voice echoed in the library. Subaru painfully returned to his feet, and ran for the exit of the Library.

* * *

It slightly angered Gohan that Beatrice blocked his signal to Subaru, but he was busy putting a stop to the witch's cult. He thought his display of power would make the attackers flee, but it seemed their primary objective wasn't to attack to Capitol, it was to distract the authorities long enough. 'Perhaps they were after something, or someone?' Gohan detected Emilia's Ki in some sort of conflict, she was fighting several Ki's at the same time.

"She's in trouble?!" transparent flaming aura shot out of Gohan's body, pushing away the attackers. He flew across the kingdom toward Emilia's Ki.

He immediately arrived, the shock wave of his arrival pushed away the attackers surrounding Emilia. Gohan saw the Elf could barely stand anymore, she had exhausted too much mana in trying to defend herself. Before she could collapse to the ground, Gohan caught her in his arms. "You did well." He whispered.

The Saiyan looked left and right. He saw the cultists were giving Reinhard a hard time, although he was unhurt, he was preoccupied fighting too many cultists to count. The fact that his opponents were unworthy of his sword had hindered Reinhard's true potential in the fight. That meant he needed to borrow weapons from fallen enemies and allies.

Julius suffered a small cut but nothing too serious. Meanwhile, Felix had vanished from the fight long ago, he may have fled in search of his master. After all, Crusch was in the castle, and an explosion originated from there. He had to protect Crusch Karsten, no matter the cost.

Things have went downhill. For every 5-10 defeated cultists, one Knight was injured or killed in action. Normally the knights wouldn't be easily beaten in combat by the Witch's cult, but their unpreparedness was what gave the attackers a slight advantage. But they lost the advantage the moment they encountered Gohan.

Gohan pushed down the attackers that surrounded Reinhard with the force of his Ki. It seemed as if Gohan had just used wind magic, but that wasn't true. Reinhard looked to Gohan and nodded in agreement as if he mentally said "Thank you."

Gohan held Emilia as if she were a princess, he was about to fly away but he caught the attention of Julius. "Stop!" Julius quickly leaped toward Gohan's position. The Saiyan turned his attention to Julius. "How may I be of help?" Asked Gohan.

"Help? Who are you and what do you plan to do with Miss Emilia?" Retorted Julius while aiming his sword at Gohan's nose. Gohan stared at Julius, not having time to waste he replied "I'm going to find Roswaal, he'll be more than capable of protecting Emilia. You should focus on the enemy that's right behind you." Said Gohan. Julius flipped out of the way of a fire blast aimed at his back. 'Shit! Emilia was in the way of that attack!' Thought Julius.

He landed behind the cultist then decapitated his opponent, then he focused on Gohan's previous location. The Saiyan vanished along with the Half Elf. Julius panicked "Where did he take her?!" He didn't have the time to search for them because his fellow Knights needed his assistance. They were calling for his help.

Gohan flew to the entrance of the Castle, to the exact location where the explosion originated. Upon arrival, he was baffled at the sight in front of him. The Witch's Cult were attacking themselves? One side attacked the other, while the Knights were defending the castle. The attackers all looked the same so it was confusing. It was a three-way battle. The Knights versus the Witch's cult versus them selves? Half of the present Cultists had different energy signals to them, so it was obvious who belonged to which team. Their energy seemed familiar, it bothered Gohan. He wasn't too sure where he felt that energy before. He had to be careful.

Gohan didn't detect Roswaal's Ki in the castle so he would have to check somewhere else, but not before helping the Knights of course.

Gohan tossed Emilia in the air, used his super speed to knock out all of the attackers, including the cultists that attacked themselves, then finally, Emilia fell into Gohan's arms, safe from danger.

The Knights were shocked at Gohan's display of speed and power, before they could ask who he was, Gohan vanished along with Emilia in his arms. The Knights looked left and right, Gohan wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Who was that guy?" "That looked like a Demi Human, did you see his tail?" "Is he a knight?" "No, he had to be a mercenary." The Knights speculated what Gohan truly was, little did they know he's from the 'Emilia camp.'

Gohan was flying in the **Night Sky** with Emilia in his arms. Gohan was confident that the Knights wouldn't have too much trouble with the remaining attackers, 3 out of 4 of all the cultists were defeated by Gohan, so he knew the Knights wouldn't have much trouble.

Now, for some odd reason, Roswaal wasn't in the Capitol, he was temporarily visiting the sanctuary, he shouldn't even be there in the anime this early, yet Gohan's presence in Re:Zero may have caused Roswaal's Gospel to act up very early. "What is he doing there? Why wasn't he in the Capitol?" Gohan increased his speed to arrive faster.

Emilia slowly awakened. She felt two strong arms carrying her and strong winds. She slowly opened her eyes, to her shock, she saw Gohan's face. He looked down at her. "Oh, you're awake."

She panicked "Aaaahh!" She just realized she was flying with Gohan. "Don't drop me!" She squealed. She wrapped her arms around Gohan's body very tightly. This action embarrassed the Demi Saiyan, her petite body was uncomfortably close to Gohan's muscular body. Emilia was even more embarrassed. Gohan's masculine features being pressed against her was a new experience for her. She wanted to separate from Gohan, but if she did, she would fall to her death.

"Relax. I wont drop you." Gohan reassured Emilia. It took a while for the Elf to calm down. She looked up to Gohan's face again, she could have sworn his face just became more handsome up close and personal. She looked away from Gohan. 'Why am I thinking this?!' She thought to her self, avoiding eye contact with Gohan. She never had time to focus on men. After all, they were disgusted by her heritage.

"Are you alright? You seemed to be in a lot of trouble when I found you. I've got to say, I'm impressed you did good all by yourself." Said Gohan, his gaze was ignored by Emilia, she was trying to gain the willpower to look Gohan in the eyes.

She murmured some silent words, Gohan's super hearing wasn't strong enough to understand what she had just said. "What? Can you speak up, please?" He asked. Emilia looked him in the eyes full of dread and worry, she was remembering the events that happened while she was being escorted to the Capitol.

 _Every few moments Emilia looked out of the carriage, she saw devastation. Vegetation was lost, some houses were blown down like a hurricane passed by with full force, some people were seen walking aimlessly without any hope of what to do or where to go. If the winds were not enough to shake down the houses, there was also an Earthquake to worry about. Some irreversible deaths occurred because of this. Trees that were still standing on the far mountains seemed as if they were burned because of the lack of leafs on them, almost as if a Nuke fell on Lugunica. The grass on the ground was facing one direction, pointing away from where the strong winds came from. The lack of green in the once lush green forests made the environment seem unfamiliar._ _Somehow there was strange beauty emanating from the devastation._ _(Resembled Puerto Rico's mountains after hurricane Maria) The world she once knew wasn't the same anymore, it was all because of this new power Gohan gained from having his 'Gate' opened by Puck. Was it really worth it though?_

 _The knights in the other carriages assumed that Roswaal or Emilia were the ones to blame, Emilia could feel the hatred emanating from some of the Knights, at any moment she thought someone might try to attack her, but Julius kept urging Emilia to stay calm. "No one will hurt you. I promise, I wont let anyone touch you." He held Emilia's hand, then she pulled away from him. Julius was a bit saddened by her sudden outburst. "Sorry... It must be hard." Said Julius, now avoiding eye contact with Emilia._

Emilia stared at Gohan, she almost felt like crying, she had to put up with the stress of being blamed for something she didn't even cause, along with being compared to the Witch. She didn't know if she should be mad at Gohan. He did save her from the cultists after all. "Emilia? Is there something wrong?" Gohan began to worry 'Why is she staring at me like that? Is she angry with me?' He thought.

Emilia was going to speak her mind to Gohan but a headache stopped her from saying anything. "Ah!" She had trouble breathing, she seemed to be low on oxygen. "Emilia?!" Gohan flew faster to Roswaal's location. Roswaal was inside of the Sanctuary.

Little did Gohan know, he had made a very **terrible mistake** in bringing Emilia to the Sanctuary. He didn't understand that half breeds become stuck in the Sanctuary as soon as they enter. Gohan once visited the Sanctuary in a past life, but his power was so tremendous that the sanctuary's effects couldn't hurt the half Saiyan, not even a little bit.

 _Gohan's presence in the World of Re:Zero kept on changing things, and not for the better._

His immediate arrival to the center of the Sanctuary had startled the Demi human residents. They saw him descend from the Sky with an unconscious girl his arms. The sanctuary's strongest shield 'Garfiel Tinsel' had heard all of the commotion, he quickly arrived to where the center of attention came from. What he saw standing in the middle of a curious crowd of half breed Demi Humans was an unknown muscular Demi Human in orange fighting Gi carrying an unconscious half-elf in his arms.

Garfiel had never seen this person before. He immediately became defensive toward Gohan. "Hey!" Growled Garfiel, walking toward Gohan, his fists were hardened as if he was ready to start punching someone. "The hell 're you doin' here?" Garfiel looked up to Gohan, not caring if the Saiyan was taller than him. "Haven't seen ya here before. What's yer deal with us?" Asked Garfiel, glaring daggers at Gohan.

Gohan looked down at Garfiel, he remembered meeting him in another life, his encounter with him didn't go as planned "My friend here needs help. Something is wrong with her." Replied Gohan with calmness in his voice.

Garfiel observed the sleeping Elf in Gohan's arms, upon recognizing who she was, he became disturbed "You brought the half-devil here?!" Garfiel staggered backwards. Gohan didn't like Garfiel's reaction. "Why did you call her that?" Asked Gohan, his voice became stern.

"She ain't meant to be here!" Complained Garfiel. "Roswaal didn't say she'd be here yet!" Shouted Garfiel. Gohan became worried, he didn't know if he had made a mistake just now. "I, uh... w-what's wrong?" Gohan's worried voice asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Roswaal's frightened voice echoed throughout the Sanctuary, frightening the inhabitants including Gohan. The Saiyan turned his attention to where the voice came from. From the forest, Roswaal dragged himself against the hard floor. He was badly hurt from trying to take a trial, but that didn't stop him from showing his anger. "YOU FOOL! Miss Emilia shouldn't be here yet! If the Royal selection were to start, she would be unable to attend!" Complained Roswaal, slowly dragging himself against the hard ground toward Gohan.

The Saiyan didn't detect anyone attacking Roswaal, he didn't know that Roswaal was trying to take a trial, earlier than in the anime. "What happened to you?" Asked Gohan. "That doesn't concern you! You should be worried with what you have done! Now Emilia is stuck in here!"

"Huh? Seriously?" Gohan became nervous. "Then what if I just move her out of this place either way?" Asked Gohan, trying to find a solution.

"You mustn't! If Emilia were to be moved out of the Sanctuary... she would surely die!" Shouted Roswaal, his voice still showing fear.

Gohan was silent. Had he really ruined the Re:Zero timeline?

Roswaal slightly calmed down continued "If the Royal selection haaadn't been delayed, Emilia would haaave been disqualified." Roswaal staggered onto his feet. "What were you thinking in tryyying to bring her here?! She also had to attend the council for queeestioning. If she doesn't arrive, she'll be disqualified... you fool... You imbecile... you haven't thought things through, have you?"

Gohan didn't really know all of these things. It was the first time he heard about this from Roswaal. Why did Roswaal act like Gohan should have known?

Roswaal scratched his chin "Hm... Miss Emilia will have to complete the trials if she wants to exit the sanctuary early enough to attend the Royal Selection. We'll need to give the council a good reason for her absence..." Thought Roswaal out loud. With Emilia in the sanctuary, things wont go a planned for him.

Roswaal wasn't angry with Gohan, after all, Roswaal managed to make Gohan enter the Sanctuary, even if Emilia was unintentionally stuck here in the time being, Roswaal believed Gohan was also stuck in the Sanctuary. But something was wrong about Gohan. 'How come Gohan is still conscious? Shouldn't Gohan have passed out upon entering the Sanctuary?' Roswaal thought. 'After all, Gohan is suppose to be a half breed too.'

Gohan began to regret ever interfering in business that shouldn't be his concern, if he had returned Emilia to the mansion, this wouldn't have happened. Gohan was snapped back into Reality once he detected Subaru's ki was in conflict again.

"Why is he always in trouble?" Gohan thought out loud. Roswaal heard Gohan. "What do you mean?" Asked Roswaal. Gohan sighed. He walked over to Roswaal and handed Emilia over to him. "I need to go. There's trouble at your mansion and now, this time, I'll try to do things right." Said Gohan.

"My mansion?" Asked Roswaal, surprised with what Gohan had just said.

Gohan walked away, transparent aura surrounded Gohan's body. He quickly ascended to the skies then super speed towards the Mather's domain leaving behind a dumbfounded audience.

Roswaal pulled out his book, upon inspecting the latest page he became horrified. The book didn't take into account that Gohan was powerful enough to resist the Sanctuary's influence on half breeds. The pages to his Gospel were rapidly changing, showing different outcomes, some outcomes showed what would have happened if Gohan never existed, sometimes the book showed what would have happened if Gohan's power wasn't unleashed by Elder Eai then perhaps Gohan would have been stuck in the sanctuary.

"This... wasn't suppose to happen..." Roswaal whispered to himself. For once, he began to doubt his Gospel. Roswaal's plan of trapping Gohan in the Sanctuary backfired and only caused Emilia to be stuck instead. Roswaal's only hope in the world was possibly a joke by now. But he didn't want to loose all hope yet. The book was still capable of correcting it's errors after all... Upon seeing the true and final outcome, Roswaal calmed down, he smiled internally then put away his book.

* * *

 **The Mathers Domain**

Subaru was running away from a raging Maid that wanted nothing but revenge and an angry Loli that wanted her book returned to her. Subaru's face looked pathetic, he was so tired and sweaty. He ran past the leafless trees in the forest, the night sky only made it difficult for Subaru to know if he would ever find himself in a dead end. It was impossible to hide because of the lack of greenery. Every few moments a wind blade crashed nearby Subaru, making debris fly around him causing Subaru to sometimes loose balance and awkwardly trip over. The poor teenager quickly got onto his feet and continued running away, despite his new power level of 20, he became increasingly tired. The only thing allowing him to run away was the adrenaline in his veins.

Upon running for several minutes, he had arrived to a dead end. He arrived at the edge of a cliff. He stared down at what would be his doom if he fell down by accident. Ram had shortly arrived too, she shot another wind blast at Subaru, but before it could hit him, Beatrice arrived at the last moment and saved Subaru by sending the wind attack through a portal.

"Beatrice? Why are you protecting him?!" Scoffed Ram. The loli frowned "I'm not protecting him. I can't let you destroy the book he stole, I suppose."

Subaru fell onto his knees and stared at the ground, there was no escaping. He looked up at the loli "Beako? I thought we had an agreement?" Subaru felt betrayed. Beatrice faced the helpless teen "You had brought this misfortune upon yourself. Because of your insolence, I suppose." Beatrice walked toward Subaru "Now hand it over."

Subaru had no choice but to return the book to the loli. Upon having her book returned, she had no more reason to waste time outside of her chamber. Beatrice walked away from Subaru and the angry maid. "He's all yours." Said Beatrice. Subaru panicked "But you said you would protect me!" "Only if you stayed within the boundaries of the mansion, I suppose. Now die where I can't see you." Beatrice seemed sad when she said this.

Ram would have smiled because she could now have her way with Subaru, but her anger wouldn't allow her to smile. "Now, you'll speak, or you can die like a dog!" Shouted Ram, hatred filling her voice.

Subaru stood up from the ground, brushing off the dust from his pajamas. "Okay, you got me." He thought the only way out if this was to die, again. But Gohan wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Are you finally going to explain what happened to Rem?" Asked Ram. Subaru smiled, this confused the maid. "No... I have a better idea! I'm going to save everyone!" He shouted with determination. In his mind he planned to prevent Puck from opening Gohan's gate and find out who tried hurting Rem, but his plan wasn't ever going to happen.

Subaru turned around then ran toward the cliff, memories of his best moments in the mansion replayed themselves in Subaru's mind with each foot step he took. He jumped far off the cliff. He dived face first, but he never hit the ground. Subaru was floating in mid-air.

Subaru opened his eyes realizing he didn't die. "Huh?! What?! Why?!" Subaru looked at the ground, he never touched it. He then looked at his legs. Gohan was flying and he was holding Subaru's legs.

"You got yourself into trouble again!" Shouted Gohan, still upset with Subaru for refusing to check on Rem. Gohan brought Subaru back to where he previously tried jumping off. Subaru then tried crawling to the edge again, but was thrown back by Gohan. Subaru fell awkwardly onto the ground, a safe distance away from the cliff. Subaru panicked "No! Noo! I need to fix the problem! I can fix it! Let me die! I need to die!" Complained Subaru. He tried to run to edge of the cliff again. Ram watched the pathetic display of cowardice. It was disgusting. Beatrice already vacated from the vicinity, not wanting to see the pathetic display.

Gohan threw Subaru against the ground then smacked Subaru's face "NO! You're life has value! You will not be throwing away your life!" Shouted Gohan. Subaru could only stay silenty at the pissed off Saiyan. Gohan then focused on Ram. "Now, what seems to be the problem?!" Gohan's voice didn't loose it's seriousness.

Ram could only glare at the Saiyan with hatred too "You! You're the cause of our problems! Why did you have to take everything from us. You took Rem from me too!" Complained Ram, ready to attack Gohan too, even if it was pointless.

"So that's what this is all about." Replied Gohan, walking toward Ram "I have an idea of how to help your sister, but you'll need to trust me..." Said Gohan.

Ram was surprised with what Gohan said "You'll help Rem?" She regained hope, at least a small amount. Gohan stood 4 feet away from the maid, he looked down at her with sympathy "Yes, I'll do what I can." Gohan presented his hand to Ram. She was hesitant at first, but she accepted to hold Gohan's hand. She looked up to him, the moon was above Gohan head shining down on them both. Subaru watched as the Night sky lit up the scene with the moonlight.

* * *

 _ **Remastered Scene**_

 **Capitol**

Brutalized civilians and Cultist bodies littered the Capitol, not sparring a square mile, the Imperial Knights had defeated the attackers, but not without suffering painful losses. The Imperial Knights had lost a quarter of their manpower to the unsuspected raid. If Gohan wasn't present, there would have been more losses. The Civilians wandered aimlessly in the once peaceful neighborhoods, and now resembled a post apocalyptic setting.

The surviving witnesses say, that a single Demi Human in strange Orange attire managed to put a stop to the mass majority of the attackers. He showed tremendous power, he was unfazed by attacks, it was as if death feared him. One man, all by himself did much better than the entire Imperial Knights together. If only they knew, that everything that had happened was partly Gohan's fault.

Inside of the Castle, several Knights were patrolling in white corridor stained crimson red hallways. The knights stressed over the carnage. Knight Reinhard, accompanied by Julius and other Knights, walked to the throne room with haste. Walking the halls of the Castle, they observed the brutalized Cultist bodies that littered the place. It seemed as if the cloaked intruders attacked their own allies. Both Reinhard and Julius remained silent.

"Just what was their goal?" asked a one knight.

Kicking at one of the dead cloaked intruder's arm another goes, "Who knows. With that Damn half-witch outside. I'm sure this was no accident." Said another knight with clear bigotry in his tone. The angry knight kicked at it again. This time showing that this occultist's arm was torn off, but still held together by it's sleeve.

"This one was the first to go, huh." Looking down a sickly looking knight pointed to another dead intruder with over 8 daggers stabbed into it's body. One thing noticeably similar about these robed things was that they were beaten and mangled beyond recognition. Black blood covered the face, hard and sticky the coagulated blood worked like a mask. Some of their faces were caved in. Teeth and limbs littered the very halls.

And the fourth knight goes, "Either this was a warning or they just have a sick sense of humor. In the end, these dead bodies, I'm sure will have something to say."

Upon arriving to the throne room, the first to set foot inside was Reinhard. The first thing the Sword Saint noticed was the smell of metal. Then, below his feet, he stepped into a puddle. He resisted looking down. 'The others will need to braise themselves before entering' he said in a silent undertone.

Julius and the other Knights shortly followed. They saw many very dead cultists corpses littering the place, just like in the halls, but that's not what caught their attention. More evidence was found, proof that the cultists truly died while attacking themselves. **Friendly fire?** The evidence was that the cultists were stabbed by their own ceremonial daggers, and burned by their own magic attacks.

The candidate and the council were absent from the room. None of the chair members were injured, neither was the candidate Crusch Karsten. Felix Argyle was responsible for helping them evacuate the vicinity, this meant the wide room was currently vacant right before the knights quickly occupied it.

The sage council wouldn't suffer physical illnesses but that doesn't include mental and physiological pain. This hell will stick with them for the rest of their lives. The very sight was enough to send a normal person to convulse. Yes, even the strongest knight of Lugunica felt a chill rise up his spine.

The Knights took it upon themselves to investigate the scene. Upon removing the hoods from the dead intruders, they saw _**M**_ 's on their foreheads. It seemed that half of the dead cultists were from **another Cult** , targeting the **Witch's Cult** and anyone else that got in their way. "What do these Symbols mean? I've never seen anything like this before." Asked Reinhard, inspecting the bloodied faces of the attackers.

Julius carefully stepped over the corpses to observe what Reinhard meant. He stood aside Reinhard and looked at the **_M_** 's on the corpse's foreheads. "Are they different to the Witch's Cult?" Asked Julius, staring at the faces of the cloaked corpses.

Reinhard briefly looked at Julius, then to the dead bodies "Perhaps, they are. That could be the only explanation to why they attacked their own allies." Replied Reinhard.

Little did they know what those those _**M**_ 's truly meant.

A question rose inside Reinhard's head "How could the Witch's Cult enter the castle without facing much resistance from the Knights?" Julius darted his eyes to Reinhard "Could it have been an inside job?" Asked Julius. Reinhard disagreed, "No, it may be more than just that."

Half of the assailants were identified as mere commoners and traders. Each had a symbol Hot branded onto their foreheads. To the population of the new world, The _**M**_ symbol went unrecognized and held no meaning in history or literature. Only one Demi-Saiyan in this world would ever recognize this symbol.

* * *

 _ **Dimiel** and _**Tales from Puck** _remastered some events of this chapter and **a user that didn't want their to be name shown**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	8. Save Rem (Remastered scenes by Dimiel)

_**Glad that you've made it this far in the story. Anything could happen now that I've strayed away from the canon path. Please PM me if you have any mind blowing ideas.**_

* * *

 _Next Chapter has_ **4,694 word(s)** _written as of now_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 **Events take place in the Same day (Night time, almost Midnight)**

The events leading to this point were mostly Gohan's fault for being present in the new world. Not only did he have to worry about the cursed maid, but Emilia needs to attend the council for questioning as soon as the Capitol is deemed safe. And to make things worse, he needed to help Emilia exit the Sanctuary early enough to attend the Royal Selection. With everything that happened in the Capital, hopefully Gohan can find an excuse for Emilia's absence.

Inside of the now depressing Mansion, Gohan, Ram, Beatrice and Subaru were inside Rem's bedroom. The older sister couldn't bare to witness her younger sister in such bad condition, but she stayed by Rem's side, hoping that she would respond to her. Subaru hid himself behind Gohan just in case Ram suddenly goes berserk. On the other side of the bedroom was Beatrice, quietly watching the scene while still holding her book.

Gohan observed Rem's energy. The maid's Ki had dropped even below the standard Human level. There was also an unfamiliar energy Gohan didn't recognize. He assumed it was Mana. 'So I can sense Mana now...' Gohan thought.

There was still hope for the maid. From what Gohan could sense, Rem had very high vitality, but the maid's Ki was very faint, like a weakened flame in a dying bonfire.

"Here goes nothing..." Gohan said as he placed his hand over Rem's forehead.

His hand suddenly emitted a bright white aura causing Rem's body and bed blankets to glow in the darkly lit room. He transferred his own Ki into Rem, but nothing happened. He used more energy to see if she would awaken and still...nothing happened. At this point, Ram was becoming impatient and Subaru became increasingly worried. The Neet knew he needed to die to reverse this tragic situation.

Gohan could sense that his Ki wasn't doing anything. Rem's body would not accept anymore Ki from Gohan. He presumed that perhaps Rem needed Mana instead. So he tried transferring small amounts of his own Mana into Rem's body so he can avoid killing her by accident. It was difficult to do transfer Mana like the way he transfers Ki. Last time he used Mana, he decimated the continent and anything beyond it. Mana didn't feel the same as Ki. In the past, he tried to use Mana the same way he uses Ki, but that was a terrible mistake. Both energies were different, so treating them the same wasn't a good idea. If Gohan wasn't careful, he could set Rem on fire or even worse, explode her into a bloody mess. Gohan would have to do the unthinkable and make Subaru use his time looping ability to reverse what happened.

The Saiyan could feel Rem's consciousness returning, but as soon as he stopped giving his mana to her, she passed out again. Ram was shocked to see Rem at least twitch a little bit. "What did you do?" Ram asked with a hint of threat in her tone.

Gohan frowned at that. "I was giving her my own energy, but it seems that something is stealing it away. If I give her more energy, it would just be sucked away immediately."

"You mean that you can't help Rem?" Ram became more worried for her sister and was slightly angry with Gohan. "Were you just wasting time?!"

The room had filled with strong winds causing Subaru to panic. He fell on his back and crawled away from Gohan and Ram. The pink haired maid was moments from attacking Gohan, but the Saiyan raised his voice in response.

"Listen! That's not what I'm trying to say!" Gohan reasoned. The pink-haired maid defiantly glared at Gohan while still charging Mana for an attack. Gohan didn't need things to escalate unnecessarily so he needed to prove his point. "Just watch, okay!" Said Gohan, and started to provide the evidence to support his theory.

He place his hands slightly above Rem's head and gave his Mana to her again. Once again the room lit up with artificial lights. The blue-haired maid slightly twitched, she almost opened her eyes and seemed as if she were breathing again. Ram stared at her younger sister, hoping for Rem to open her eyes and say something to her. It really seemed like her sister was alive. Then as soon as Gohan stopped giving her his energy the maid froze and returned to the state of coma again.

"See?" Gohan said as he motioned his hands at what just happened. "Something is stealing her energy! By now, she should have awakened by now." Gohan finished.

The pink-haired maid thought for a second on what just happened before her eyes lit up in realization. "She was cursed by a shaman!" Ram gazed worriedly at Gohan, hoping him that he could somehow remove said curse.

The Saiyan only sighed and shook his head in denial. "I don't know how to remove curses, sorry." He was going to pat her shoulder, but Ram immediately slapped away Gohan's hand before he can do that.

Ram turned her head at the sole loli in the room with a glint of hope in her eyes. "Miss Beatrice, you must help Rem!" She said in desperation.

The drill-haired loli only frowned at Ram. "Betty is of no use, I suppose." Replied the loli, avoiding eye contact with the maid.

Ram was dumbfounded by the loli's response. How can she not be able to remove curses? She was known to have such feats! "But only you and Puck know how to remove curses!"

Ram's cute eyes couldn't hold back the tears any more. She looked at the floor feeling helpless. The loli in front of her didn't want to admit she couldn't do anything to help, but there was nothing Beatrice could do for her.

"It was in fate's hands the moment the curse took effect. It cannot be removed once active, I'm afraid." There was a moment of silence until the drill-loli spoke again. "Once a Shaman is satisfied, it puts a halt to it's curse. Normally, I'd be more than capable of providing Mana, but I have exhausted too much already, I suppose."

Ram glanced at Subaru then looked away. "And I've exhausted too much Mana trying to kill Barusu." Replied Ram.

Subaru was uncomfortable hearing Ram easily admit that she tried killing him on the spot. In fear of his own life, Subaru backed away from the maid even more. Gohan realizes something at what the loli was trying to say. If he had known to at first hand, he would've done so early and without any problems.

Gohan's eyes darted over towards Beatrice with a smile. "Beatrice, why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Everyone confusedly stared at Gohan, not understanding what he was talking about. The Saiyan's sudden smile at Beatrice made the loli very uncomfortable. Subaru blinked a few times before walking over towards Gohan and tapped Gohan's shoulder to get his attention

"Hey, why are you smiling all of the sudden? Have you gotten crazy or something?" Subaru asked, worried for the Saiyan's sanity.

Gohan stepped away from everyone as they watched him, not understanding what Gohan meant. The Saiyan gently breathed in and out. His hair turned white, his tail became white. Calm white Aura surrounded Gohan's body. The room lit up brightly and the residence of the room cover their eyes from the blinding light the Saiyan emits.

"What the heck are you doing, Gohan?! Are you trying to kill everybody?!" Subaru exclaimed as Gohan's power pressures everyone in the room.

Gohan didn't loose his smile and instead evolved into a smirk. "I'm going to feed the shaman until it can't eat anymore."

Gohan walked over towards the unconscious Rem but Ram shortly blocked his path. Ram glared at the Saiyan, not trusting him and his power.

"You don't even know how to use Mana properly! You'll only end up killing her!" Ram shouted.

Gohan looked down at the maid without any worry in the world. "I understand your concern, Ram. But Rem is minutes away from dying or even perhaps seconds away from death. Let me help her, please."

Ram wasn't going to allow Gohan to harm her sister. She raised both her hands while compiling Mana in her hands. "Fura!" She shouted, sending a powerful wind blast at Gohan who didn't bother dodging.

The wind blast hit Gohan but was unharmed. Instead, an unintended target lost a limb. The Saiyan heard the sound of flesh being easily torn off then slamming against the wall as gores spilled on the ground. Gohan quickly turned around and was horrified to see that the wind blast chopped off Subaru's left arm.

In shock, Subaru just realized what happened and slowly turned his head to focused on the missing limb in front of him. His left arm twitched on the floor like a dying snake. It took seconds for the pain to finally kick in and shock rain through the wounds.

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

Subaru held on where his left hand used to be, but was quickly bleeding out. His pajamas were now stained with blood. He fell on the ground and felt the world slipping away. He couldn't stop yelling in pain as tears flows in the corner of his eyes.

"Subaru!" Gohan shouted in concern and panic.

He glared daggers at the maid, his emotions took the better of him and, with a burst of speed, Gohan appeared before Ram and slapped her across the room. The pink-haired maid crashed at the wall, forming a small crater. As soon as the maid was slammed onto the wall, Gohan shot golden Ki rings onto her arms and legs to keep her stuck on the wall. The maid struggled to brake free but to no avail. She couldn't move an inch with the powerful binds Gohan placed onto her.

She glared with deathly wish toward the Saiyan, not feeling any signs of regret in hurting Subaru.

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU DAMNED MONKEY!" She shouted insults at the Saiyan all while Subaru was yelling in pain.

"Aaahhhh! M-My arm...ahhh!"

"STAY AWAY FROM REM!"

"AAaaahhhhh!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER!"

Beatrice stood still hugging her book, not doing anything. She refused to protect Subaru, their contract was now broken. She attempted to walk away from this cluster of a mess only to be stopped by the Saiyan. The Loli looked up at the angered flaming White-Super Saiyan. He was glaring into her very being, piercing her body. Gohan was really pissed off now.

"Why didn't you protect Subaru!?" He asked angrily.

The drill-haired Loli wasn't going to show fear to a mortal and glared back at him, "Why should I be held responsible for that Human's well-being? The boy offended me not too long ago, I suppose."

Gohan wasn't going to let Subaru die. He ignored the loli to focus on Subaru. After watching Dende's healing technique in action many times on Planet Namek, he hoped his new found magic powers would allow him to do the same Namekian magic. Gohan picked up Subaru's missing arm then attempted to reattach it, but no matter how hard he tried, nothing would work.

"Damn it, NO!" Gohan cursed under his breath.

Subaru was quickly loosing consciousness. Subaru still had the chance to return by death in order to reverse the tragic situation, but Gohan wasn't going to allow this to happen. Even if it would have fixed everything. Gohan wouldn't allow Subaru to die again. However, he was making a huge mistake in keeping Subaru alive and would soon learn it the hard way.

The loli harrumphed at the pathetic display. "You're doing it wrong, I suppose."

The loli grabbed Subaru's arm and easily reattached it back despite not having as much power as Gohan. He was just too inexperienced with magic to begin with. Even after the bleeding stopped and Subaru's arm being reattached, he remained unconscious.

* * *

Gohan was rather impressed in Beatrice's Mana manipulation, but he didn't have time to question her. He was going to help Rem next. but Ram believed that was the opposite of what he was doing and it made her fear for her sister's life. Gohan regained his posture before staring into Ram's eyes as if asking for permission to help her sister, but it was obvious what the response was going to be.

"No! Stay away from her! I'll castrate you if you come any closer!"

Much to her dismay, the Saiyan ignored her empty threats and proceeded to examine Rem, only to be shocked at her current state. She was deprived of all Mana and Ki that she once had. This meant that the blue-haired maid was already dead because of all the time wasted by Ram, who was trying to stop Gohan.

At this, Gohan shot out his most intense angry glare at Ram. "You killed your own sister!" He shouted as he pointed at Ram. "You did this to her because you wouldn't let me help her!" He gestured toward Rem, still has that angry look on his face. "Look at her! She has no signs of life now! **Rem is dead!** "

This managed to silence Ram for 5 seconds. She whimpered softly, trying to make the situation nothing more than a dream but reality says otherwise. She was dead because Ram was just too frightened and indecisive. Rem's dead because she couldn't trust Gohan, who was trying desperately to help her. Rem was dead because Ram was in the wrong way. And now, here Rem is, dead on the bed with no signs of breathing or life at all. Her Mana depleted, her skin was pale, and her eyes shut tight. Because of her ignorance, her sister had to take the embrace of death...

As soon as she finally accepted the reality, she suddenly raised her voice and screamed at the unholy sight in front of her.

 **Her Dear sister is dead.**

"NOOO!" Tears dropped down to the ground for Rem as Ram's screeching voice echoed even in the Library where Beatrice retreated to shortly after healing Subaru.

Ram needed to embrace her sister just one last time!

One more time!

In her vain attempt to brake free from the Ki rings, the joints on her arms and legs were stretching in a painful way that could make any person wince. Gohan, seeing this, felt panic and while he was angry that Ram wouldn't allow him to help Rem, he wouldn't just let Ram to hurt herself anymore after what happened to her sister. He vanished and appeared before her. He immediately tapped a pressure point on her neck thus putting her to unconscious. She collapsed and took on the pose of an unconscious Messiah on a cross.

Gohan stared helplessly at the dead maid that laid peacefully on her soft bed. Without any wish orbs, Gohan could never bring Rem back to life. He grit his teeth and hardened his fists in anger and frustration.

He had failed to save yet another person...

In his silent existential crisis he remembered his books of anatomy saying; 'If a person's heart stopped not too long ago, then it's still possible to kick start the heart again, but this must be done soon.'

Gohan's eyes widened in realization. Having nothing to lose, he charged the necessary amount of energy for a person with Rem's body type would need. It's now or never. Either Gohan would destroy Rem's body or would return half of her original lifespan. Gohan had no other choice but to try. This is a risk that could be worth taking.

* * *

Inside of the library, Beatrice could still see the events taking place in Rem's bedroom. She frowned at the pathetic display. She didn't understand what cardiopulmonary resuscitation really was.

"Mortals battling against what they cannot control is fruitless effort." She said, still frowning.

From the library, Beatrice watched as Gohan frequently tried CPR on Rem and transferred large amounts of energy into Rem. Wherever the shaman was, it had received massive amounts of Mana and the greedy creature still wasn't satisfied with what little energy Rem had given it. Upon realizing the massive amounts of energy it was receiving VIA the curse it placed on Rem. Now that it had enough power to make it's curses stronger it extended the amount of time it's curse would be on Rem. But for now it was satisfied and didn't need anymore Mana.

It would stop it's feeding for one night.

Gohan could sense the presence of the Shaman becoming stronger each passing second and then it's energy sapping suddenly came to a halt. The shaman was satisfied. But Gohan wasn't satisfied with the results. Rem still didn't show signs of life.

"She's truly dead, isn't she?" He asked himself.

Rem's body could no longer accept Mana or Ki from Gohan because she was full. The white Aura surrounding Gohan vanished as he reverted back to his base form.

"I'll find the shaman..." He coldly whispered. "...and kill it with my own hands."

The vengeful Saiyan briefly looked at the collapsed Ram and the unconscious Subaru. How did things escalate this quickly? Despite being very sleepy, hungry and a large amount of his power was depleted, he had a job to do.

 **Avenge Rem.**

As Gohan vacated from the maid's bedroom, Rem's fingers twitched slightly and Ram was freed from the Ki rings making her fall against the floor.

* * *

In a forest not too far from the Royal Capitol of Lugunica. Three Sin archbishops towered over their own dead allies. The body count of their allies were in the hundreds. Their own followers were succumbing to the **_M_** symbol and loosing all loyalty they previously had for the sake of following a new master. All but a few traitors were spared from death. Betelgeuse held one traitor by the throat with his unseen hands. "Now, now, now, now, now, now, tell me who your master is."

The traitor's face was beaten and yet he smiled as if he would never brake or submit to Betelgeuse. "Is that all you've got? I look forward to seeing you try harder." The traitor seemed to be just as crazy as the madman himself "Hehehehe!" The traitor laughed at the archbishops as if they could never hurt him. "You'll never get anything out of me. Ever since I pledged loyalty to my new master, I've lost all feelings of pain, making this interrogation session pointless!" He continuously laughed at Betelgeuse thus pissing him off even more. "And to top it all off! I lost the feeling of fear too! So go ahead and kill me. It's the only thing your feeble hands can accomplish, so why hesitate?"

Betelgeuse forced a grin "The madness you've shown me is quite commendable, but it's fruitlessness had made you worse than **Slothful**." As he said the last word, the traitor erupted into a bloody mess. The lifeless body now joined the other traitorous cultists with **_M_** _symbols_ on their foreheads.

Betelgeuse turned around to see Regulus flick a rock at another traitor attempting to run away. The rock missed but it had torn open a ravine and split the forest in half. Meanwhile Ley Batenkaitos was vomiting due to eating a fake name. Ley glared daggers at the dead person who gave him the fake name, which was the main reason why the traitor was killed.

Regulus was irritated "We were being played." He glared daggers at the fleeing traitor that was now more than 15 meters far away. Regulus stomped on the ground causing it to shatter in half towards the fleeing traitor. Just when the traitor looked behind him to see where the loud earth shattering noise came from, he fell into a bottomless pit then the Earth shortly reverted to it's original shape.

"That's for violating my rights!" Complained Regulus, feeling some satisfaction in killing off the final traitor. However, Betelgeuse wasn't satisfied. He fell on his knees and pulled on his hair as if a beloved family member had died "Forget your rights! The Witch's love has been violated by these Sloths!" Betelgeuse had a mental brake down.

"F-forgive us Witch! Forgive us the sloths that had forsaken your goodwill!" The madman cried and cried thus angering Regulus.

"Man, this is why I don't like you." Said Regulus, walking away from his two archbishop comrades "My wives are waiting for me so I've got places to be. Don't be asking for my help ever again. Violating my peace and quiet would be against my rights."

Ley Batenkaitos shortly followed Regulus but had difficulty doing so because of his aching stomach. *Cough, cough* "Remind us to avoid eating liars." Complained Ley. He still felt nauseous even after eating a fake name around 12 minutes ago. Not too long ago someone called them self Demon King Dabura despite this being an obvious Lie. It was a fabricated name to test the Archbishop of Gluttony. Perhaps Dabura's memories were placed into the cultist follower because Dabura was the most loyal follower **Babidi** ever had.

Regulus shortly stopped his walking because of two distant noises, then Ley to bumped into Regulus by accident. From the East, Gohan's angry shouts were heard coming from where the beam of light originated. From the North, vigorous sounds of tiny creatures were heard marching toward the Mathers Domain. Thousands of small white fur balls dashed toward the residence of Irlam village. The fur balls were attracted to a strong presence of mana emanating from the Mathers Domain. Which means...

* * *

 **Irlam Village**

The mourning villagers of Irlam village desperately searched for their missing children. The parents searched all corners of the village but to no avail. "Where could they be?" Asked a middle aged man to a search party of families.

"They were last seen playing with Meili and her small pet." replied an exhausted young woman. "The only child that hasn't gone missing was Petra." Continued another woman.

"Why her?" Asked the middle aged man.

"I saw she was praying for her dead parents." Replied the same woman.

The Earth suddenly trembled as angered Super Saiyan shouts were heard emanating from the Wolgarm forest. The Saiyan wasn't struggling. No. He was feeling vengeful and desperately searched for the Shaman that cursed Rem. Despite not completely recognizing mana, he could still track it down by using ssj white. So he used his intimidating Super Saiyan white transformation to make his Mana tracking quest much easier.

Gohan tossed a ki blast at a pack of wolgarms that retreated deeper into the forest due to fear of being massacred by the white super Saiyan. Many of those feeble creatures were decimated all in one shot.

With how bad things had gotten today, he was feeling just about as angry as Broly when shouting at a confused Kakarot. First Gohan had to hear the nagging and complaining of the council, then he had to fight off the mass majority of witch cultists that invaded the Royal Capitol, then he accidentally trapped Emilia in the Sanctuary, and to top it all off, Gohan believed Rem had died.

The pissed off Saiyan could already feel the shaman nearby and could already taste it's blood. Wait... why did he think that?

Suddenly in the corner of his eye, he accidentally found the missing children of Irlam village. He came back to his senses when he noticed the wolgarms were dragging away the children deeper into the forest. Gohan valued life, but he valued innocent lives even more. So he instantly kicked each Wolgarm thus erasing them from existence. The rest of the wolgarms stood back because Gohan was too great of a threat for them. Gohan's bright glowing silver eyes were enough to send the creatures panicking for their lives and retreated deeper into the forest.

Now Gohan had two options. Stop searching for the Shaman to **avenge Rem** or **save the children.** The kids also had been cursed not too long ago. His obvious choice was to **save the children** so he put aside his rage to do something useful for once. He moved the children closer to each other tho make this easier. Now that the kids weren't separated he could do this at one go. He raised his right arm over their heads and transferred his mana into them, but of course the shamans that cursed them were stealing their energy so Gohan had to continuously give them his mana to satisfy the shamans.

The process was a tedious five minutes of mana transferring, which meant he was loosing track of the Shaman that cursed Rem. Uh-oh. But at least the presence of the other shamans became stronger so now Gohan had a clear sight on where to find them. But something was off. Gohan sensed thousands of tiny power levels dashing toward Irlam village. Non of these creatures were as strong as wolgarms, but they make up for it with their numbers.

Gohan had a strong feeling that returning the children to their parents would be a terrible idea... What to do? Bring the children to the Mansion or return them to their parents? He had to think fast because it was now or never! "Screw it!" He picked up all of the children then flew toward the mansion at high speeds, but one child was missing.

Meili remained absent from the group of children. Time couldn't be wasted because an unknown threat was heading fast toward the village. Gohan was bombarded with things to do that he didn't know if he could keep this up. He was sleepy and hungry and exhausted all at the same time. Gohan desperately needed some time to rest his body.

The village families searched diligently for their lost children on every corner of the village but to no avail. It had become painfully obvious the children weren't in the village. If that were true, then where could they be? From all the way inside the mansion, Gohan could feel the panicking hearts of the villagers mourning over their losses. Then suddenly those feelings of panic had multiplied by tenfold because of the thousands of small creatures that were attracted to Irlam village. The small creatures tiny power levels overwhelmed the inhabitants of the village.

Gohan placed all of the village children inside the library with Beatrice. This had annoyed the loli slightly because Gohan was capable of easily tracking down the door to her private room despite her changing the door frequently. And to top it all off, Gohan's ssj white aura was annoying to Beatrice's eyes and wouldn't allow her to look down at her book despite it having blank pages.

Before Gohan exited the library, he looked into Beatrice's eyes "Make sure nothing happens to them..." Then glared daggers at her "Or you'll answer to me." He turned away then exited the library. The white ssj aura vanished from the vicinity making the regular lighting of the library return to normal.

The loli still didn't look away from her blank book "It isn't my will... But I'll grant your request if you leave me alone, I suppose."

* * *

Gohan used his overwhelming speed to arrive to the center of Irlam village and what he saw offended to him to new hights. Thousands of fur balls where indiscriminately devouring the villagers of Irlam Village. The **Oousagi** (大兎 _Ōusagi_ , "Great Rabbit") are fist-sized white rabbits with long ears. Their main food source is Humans, and once they finish eating any creatures in their vicinity, they will begin eating each other while they move around to look for another food source. While they are weak on their own, the number of Oousagi total to the number of water drops in mist, and they will keep on dividing and multiplying unless every last one is killed.

Gohan was loosing his composure and began to panic because of the horrifying sight in front of him. A grown man was covered from head to toe with white fur balls being devoured alive and was quickly torn apart like how piranha fishes eat their prey all together. Many other villagers suffered the same fate. Even the wolgarms were being devoured by the Oousagi.

He knew could destroy the small fur balls with a single explosion, but would accidentally obliterate innocent bystanders in the process. Destroying the Oousagi would have been an easy job for Gohan if there weren't so many civilians surrounding his blast radius. Fight or flight? Can he do this? Can the ultimate warrior minimize the casualties of Irlam village?

But why were there hundreds of rabbits biting all over Gohan's body? The mass majority of Oousagi were dashing toward the white Super Saiyan like a swarm of Piranhas. The little creatures were attracted to something and it became very obvious to Gohan that they were after him. His presence was causing these devilish creatures to storm the village because of the powerful presence of mana in the atmosphere. Yet again it was Gohan's fault for being present in the World of Re:Zero.

The fist sized creatures nibbled all over Gohan's body but failed at tearing into his flesh. Gohan's body was stronger than the mightiest of metals and Dragons scales and yet, the creatures didn't give up interest in Gohan. The Saiyan could use this to his advantage.

He powered up thus erasing the existence of the tiny creatures. But there were still too many Oousagi in the village and they were multiplying too quickly.

"Aaaaaah!" A young girl's scream was heard inside of a church.

"Petra?" Gohan recognized the girl's voice but she may not remember Gohan due to Subaru's time looping problems.

The Saiyan quickly dashed into the depressing church to find that Petra was hiding on top of a book shelf to avoid being eaten by the many Oousagi piling on the bookshelf, then one of them managed to reach Petra and bit deep into her leg. The injured child lost her balance and seemed as if she would fall down into the hungry jaws of the small fur balls that waited for her on the bottom of the book shelf.

Gohan's heavy aura pushed away the furniture and all Oousagi inside the church as he dashed toward Petra to save her from the jaws of adorable human eating rabbits. He quickly caught the child and held her bridal style and removed the small rabbit from her leg.

The panicking girl didn't recognize Gohan and was frightened at the sight in front of her. The silver eyes of the Super Saiyan stared into her very soul. Was this man her knight and shining Armour?

He would have asked if she was okay, but Gohan's stress kept building up as people were devoured by the rabbits passing each second. What now? Leave the girl behind so he could try to save others or bring Petra to the mansion as well? Being plagued with self doubt and panic, he forgot about instant transmission and kept the girl in his arms as he continued his attempts to save the villagers from danger. But in Gohan's panicked state, his intelligent mind remembered an important piece of information.

'The rabbits are attracted to Mana.' He thought.

"Please, let me go." Pleaded Petra. By now Gohan should have released her but he didn't listen to reason.

The Saiyan ascended to the sky along with Petra in his arms. The poor girl panicked because she was flying! No. The man was flying and didn't let her go. Why didn't he let her go?

The saiyan grit his teeth and shouted thus increasing his mana intensity. The girl felt as if she were being crushed because the side effect of being too close to strong a mana presence. She unfortunately passed out but would still live to tell the tale. Gohan's aura became a bright light. Like a new sun appeared out of nowhere.

This bright light would be the last thing most of the villagers would see before dying.

"W-what is that?"

"Is that th-the half W-wit-witch's doing!?"

"So bright!"

The Oousagi in the village were immediately attracted to the strongest mana presence in the vicinity. The fur balls all piled up under the bright light in the night sky, creating some sort of living tower of babel in order to reach the tasty meal.

With one hand Gohan charged his Ki because he held Petra with another arm.

"Ka!"

The hight of the living tower of babel increased in size each passing second.

"Me!"

The Oousagi multiplied into millions and were moments away from reaching Gohan's legs.

"Ha!... Me!... **Haaa!** "

From the sky, a massive beam of light descended onto the living tower of babel, thus destroying 90% of the Oousagi that had gathered together. Like a moth toward a flame. The beam of light pierced deep underground making the Earth beneath the mortals realm glow an alien light. Would that be enough? The small creatures were still multiplying each passing second. There still remained several thousand fur balls gathering within the village vicinity.

"I never thought such small creatures would be this big of a threat." He thought.

A bottomless hole was formed where Gohan sent the energy attack. The small fur balls sensed strong mana presence within the bottomless pit. So the creatures gathered around the hole and jumped into it one by one until all of the Oousai disappeared into the bottomless pit.

"Finally..." He huffed in relief as he reverted to base form. "And just to be safe..." He tossed another ki blast down the pit thus sealing the hole shut.

Seeing that the threat passed away he could now collapse into a deep sleep, but not before placing Petra on the ground next to the panicking villagers that saw everything Gohan had just done to save the villlage.

Gohan placed Petra in the arms of one of the villagers and soon passed out in front of them.

* * *

 **Sanctuary** _(Tomorrow morning)_

Inside a borrowed shelter, Emilia slept peacefully in a guest bed. In another room, Roswaal was seated on his bed covered in bandages from head to toe. Roswaal was slightly worried because Gohan was capable of changing the events of his book without much trouble.

'Gohan is the biggest obstacle I'll need to face...' He thought.

He hesitantly picked up his Gospel and observed the latest page. He closed his book and sighed in relief. The pages have not changed. The events that were yet to unfold were inevitable. It would take a while for him to achieve his goal, but in the end he would still get what he wants, at a cost.

In another room, Emilia slowly awakened. The first thing she noticed was the place she's in. Last thing she remembered, she was being carried by Gohan in the skies, but then shortly blacked out after that. Not knowing where she was, she cautiously got up from bed then studied her surroundings. Her bedroom was slightly shabby. She held the green gem on her necklace and proceeded to summon Puck.

The cat spirit didn't respond. This caused Emilia to tense up. Something wasn't right. Emilia quickly turned her attention to the sound of an opening door. A short girl walked into the room while carrying a plate of food. She was a petite girl with long, wavy and fluffy pale red hair. She wore a large white robe that drags along the ground and is too big for her hands to show completely through the sleeves. She's one of Lewes's clones. The loli proceeded to hand Emilia the food, but the half-elf only stared at the girl in front of her.

There was a moment of silence until the small girl spoke up "Please, eat this."

Emilia looked at the plate of food for a moment then accepted it. The meal wasn't very well prepared and were mostly warm tatoes (Potatoes) She looked back the loli with a worried gaze. Before she would eat, she needed to know some things "Can you tell me, where exactly am I?" Asked Emilia, still not eating anything yet. "I Don't quite remember how I got here."

"Why, your friend brought you here." Replied the loli. Emilia assumed it was Gohan she was talking about.

"He..." She avoided eye contact with the loli in front of her "He isn't my friend." Said Emilia.

How can Emilia be friends with someone that caused such a massive disaster?

The Lewes clone deadpanned "That young man was very concerned over your safety. He went through the trouble of bringing you to us." The loli briefly walked to the door to pick up a staff she left behind outside of the room.

She looked back at Emilia one more time before she left "Are you sure he isn't affiliated with you?" Asked the Lewes Clone.

"He isn't affiliated with me." Scoffed Emilia, taking a seat in bed and blankly staring at the plate of tatoes. The Lewes clone sighed then gently shut the door as she exited the room.

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _Next Chapter has_ **4,694 word(s)** _written as of now_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_


	9. I don't know you

**[** _ **One Punch Knight had been updated at the same time as this story**_ **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Replies (only 4):**

*Stupid Noob thing: You'll get to see Goku and Vegeta but I wont have them enter Re:Zero yet. It wont be fair.

*Guest: Yep, Babidi is up to no good.

*Arkimanser: I'm not sure how to add the Jockstrap incident but I had a small TFS reference in this chapter.

*Guest: Not sure how to crossover Undertale. I listen to the game's music but never had a good device to play the game. I finally got Undertale on PS4 if that makes you happy though.

* * *

 **Consequences of the previous chapter**

 _ **X**_

 _ **X**_

 _ **X**_

The Shaman escaped, it's power will now continue to increase

Puck can't be summoned by Emilia

Off Camera, Emilia had failed a trial

Roswaal is wary of Gohan's power

Babidi is aware of Gohan's presence

* * *

 **Re:Zero: Ultimate Gohan (Not Nerfed)**

 **"That wish is beyond my power"** Exclaimed the eternal dragon Shenron. The vibrations of it's voice trembled the fabric of space and time within the dark sky.

"Huh? But why? How come?" Asked Krillin.

The other Z Fighters were in the background of Kami's lookout. Vegeta was in a lonesome corner, as always. Goku, Yamcha and Tien were standing together. Piccolo, Popo and Dende were under the roof of the lookout watching everything unfold. A sleeping Yajirobi was awoken by the loud voice causing him to fall off his bed. Korin internally laughed at his roommate.

"Uh-oh." Said Goku. "How will we explain this to Chi-Chi?"

 **"Now, State your wish"** The dragon would purposely vanish if a wish isn't asked for at once.

Krillin looked back at Goku. "Aw man, what now, Goku?"

Goku stepped forth allowing Krillin to retreat to safety. The dragon would still frighten Krillin even to this day. Goku stared into the dragon's eyes trying to think of a solution.

"Can you tell us why we can't bring back Gohan?" Asked Goku.

The dragon took a moment to respond **"It is against the principles set by the King Of All to wish an entity out of their own universe"** There was a long pause **"Now, State your wish"**

Piccolo and the other Z Fighters were bewildered by the Response.

Piccolo angrily glared at the dragon. "Gohan belongs to this universe! This doesn't make sense!" Shouted Piccolo. The Green turban-wearing baby-sitter stood beside Goku and glared at the dragon. "Hey! Where is Gohan and how do we find him?" Asked Piccolo, angrily.

 **"The Saiyan known as Son Gohan belongs to Universe 9. Said universe is a savage realm where no justice exists. It isn't possible to transport mortals across universes because it isn't allowed by the King Of All. Such forbidden action would lead to the universe being erased... Now, State Your wish"**

"Then, before we ask for a wish, Is it possible to speak with Son Gohan right now?" Asked Piccolo.

 **"Son Gohan is resting"**

"He's dead?!"

 **"He still retains life, you may only speak to him in the form of a dream... Now, State your wish"**

Piccolo and Goku briefly looked at each other then came to an agreement.

"Then, I wish to speak with Gohan in his dreams." Said Piccolo. The dragon paused for a long time **"An easy wish, however, it be best to ask the Elder Kai to communicate with Gohan. Are you sure you want to waste this wish?"** Asked Shenron.

Piccolo thought for a moment until Dende interrupted "Can we send Gohan something useful instead?" Asked Dende.

"That's not going to work!" Scoffed Piccolo, frightening Dende. "The dragon said we can't-"

 **"Are you sure you wish to give items to Son Gohan?"** Asked the eternal dragon.

Goku turned his attention to the dragon with a dumbfounded look on his face "Wait, is it actually possible to send physical items across universes?" Asked Goku.

 **"Do you wish to give something useful to Son Gohan or not?"** Asked the dragon with a hint of annoyance at the audience of Z fighters.

"Alright then!" The Z fighters pondered on what to send Gohan, but eventually everyone came to a conclusion and sent Gohan things he may find useful.

One of the final wishes were used to learn about the world Gohan is currently living on.

 **"It can be done"** The final wishes were granted and so the dragon's eyes glowed bright red until the massive beast disappeared and all dragon balls turned to stone and were separated across the planet.

Goku walked over to Vegeta "Hey Vegeta, you heard the dragon. Let's go to the supreme Kai's world so we can speak with Gohan." Goku placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder but then Vegeta responded by smacking away Kakarot's hand.

"He's not my son. Go by yourself you idiot." Scoffed Vegeta before flying away at High speeds as a Super Saiyan.

"What's gotten into him?" Asked Yamcha, feeling relieved he can speak about Vegeta without the prince hearing him.

"He wanted to fight Gohan, but now, I don't see that happening." Replied Goku in sadness. He placed two fingers on his forehead and vanished to the supreme Kai's world.

"Wait!" Shouted Krillin. "Darn, I'm not braking the news to Chi-Chi alone." Krillin looked at Yamcha and Tien but they quickly flew away at high speeds. Krillin looked at Piccolo but the Namekian was long gone before krillin could ask.

"Aw! Not again!" Complained Krillin. "Why do I always have to deliver the bad new to Chi-Chi?"

Dende approached Krillin. "It's okay. We'll wish you back to life if she kills you." Chuckled Dende. "Why not try to dress formally? She might take you seriously if you look professional." Said Dende.

"Little green, That never works. I'm just glad the Ox King slows her down long enough for me to make an escape. And yet her father can't completely stop her when she's on a rampage." Said Krillin.

"I told you to never call me little green." Scoffed Dende.

* * *

 _ **World of Kais**_

"Hello..." Said Goku.

"Helloooo!"

"Hieeee"

"Hieeeeeeee!"

Gohan's eyes opened. He found himself laying on the grass of the world of Kais. But how? Last thing he remembered, he collapsed in front of the frightened townspeople of Irlam village.

"Yes! It worked!" Goku's voice startled the Demi Saiyan.

Gohan's eyes darted toward the origin of the voice "D-dad?"

Under a tree, Goku stood next to Elder Kai, Kibito, and the Supreme Kai.

"Dad. How did I get here? Did you manage to wish me back?" Asked Gohan as he stood up straight.

"Sadly no. We're speaking to you in the form of a dream." Replied Goku, with a hint of sadness. "We can't wish you back, sorry. But we can still talk whenever you're asleep. Sound good?" Said Goku.

"I guess that's good for now." Said Gohan, scratching the back of his head while looking at his surroundings. "Say... this is the place where Elder Kai unleashed my potential." Gohan chuckled.

Elder kai calmly approached Gohan then whacked the Saiyan's head with a stick he picked up at the last moment. "Ow!" Gohan winced. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

"That's for getting cocky against Buu, now look where that's gotten you." Scoffed Elder Kai, waving his stick, ready smack Gohan again.

"Wait... if this is a dream, how come you can touch me?" Asked Gohan, he tried to poke Elder Kai on the forehead but to no avail. His hand had phased through the Old kai's body.

Elder kai responded by smacking Gohan's head with the stick again. "Ouch!"

"I can touch you but you can't touch me. That's just how it works." Replied Elder kai, tossing away the stick. "Now, before you speak with Goku. I have some questions for you." Said Elder Kai.

"Okay, ask away." Said Gohan, nodding in agreement.

"Now, are you aware of the scent that's on you?" Asked Elder Kai, gaining a dumbfounded expression form Gohan and Goku.

"Huh? What scent?" Asked Gohan. *Sniff, sniff* Goku sniffed the air. "I don't smell anything." Said Goku.

"Both of you Saiyans can't smell it, but it's there. The scent of a Witch."

Both Goku and Gohan "What?!"

Kibito and Shin stepped forth. "It's true." Said Kibito, his hands casually behind himself. "Perhaps the reason why Gohan belongs to universe 9 is due to the magic of a witch."

"Universe 9!" Exclaimed Gohan. "How did I get there?" He asked.

Shin chuckled "Why not ask the witch?" He said while casually walking toward Gohan, but Kibito blocked Shin's path.

"Wait, do you feel that?" Said Kibito, with a hint of dread and worry in his voice.

Shin looked at Kibito in confusion and slight worry "What do you mean?" Asked Shin.

Goku was just as confused "Feel what?" He asked.

Kibito stared at Gohan "Gohan's Ki reserves are mixed with massive amounts of mana." He looked back to Shin "Can't you feel it too?"

Shin nodded in disagreement "No. I don't feel anything."

Old Kai harrumphed "Still to this day you remain Naive... You still don't know anything do you? How can you call yourself the Supreme Kai?" Elder Kai glanced at both Shin and Kibito "I was just about to bring up the topic regarding Gohan's magical powers." Said Elder kai.

The old kai returned his attention to Gohan "Now, how is it that you have more magical power than Babidi?" Asked Elder Kai.

"Um, some practice?" Said Gohan, a bit nervous.

"You're lying. Your magic is unstable and you could destroy a planet just by sneezing. Your Ki doesn't mix well with Mana. So now you're basically a walking time bomb."

"What?!" Gohan staggered backwards. "Really?"

Goku became excited then jumped in front of Elder Kai "Wow! Does that mean Gohan is far more powerful?!" Asked Goku, not understanding the dangers.

Elder kai pulled Goku's ear. "How can you dumb Saiyans only care about fighting all of the time?!"

"ow, ow, ow!"

Old kai then shouted into Goku's ear "And did you not understand what I just said?! Gohan is a walking time bomb! If we don't do something, he'll go BOOM!" Old Kai's mouth increased in size in a comical fashion when he said the last few words. Finally the old kai released Goku's ear.

Goku galnced at Gohan with worry. "That's not good." He returned his gaze to the old kai. "What now, old kai?" Asked Goku, gaining an annoyed expression from Elder Kai.

"That's the problem. I don't know." Replied Old kai, returning to the tree's shade then sitting down to meditate.

"Huh? Seriously?" Said Goku, feeling panic for once.

Gohan was worried for his own well being. "Really? Then what am I going to do?" Asked Gohan.

Old Kai sighed "Perhaps we should train you on how to use your Mana properly. It may be the only thing we can do, at the moment..." Replied Old Kai.

Goku stood in front of Gohan "First I'd like to see if Gohan wasn't slacking off." Said Goku, with an eager expression.

"You know you can't fight each other. Gohan may appear to be here, but he's in Universe 9!" Said Kibito, with a serious expression.

"I know that." Said Goku, readying himself to power up. "I just want to compare power levels with Gohan." Said Goku, slowly transforming into a Super Saiyan 3. The world of the kai's trembled just like in the fight against kid buu.

"Not again!" Complained the supreme kai, trying not to be blown away. Elder kai was hanging on to the tree while Kibito was already blown away.

Goku stood in front of Gohan as a Super Saiyan 3, meanwhile Gohan remained unimpressed because he already surpassed his father.

"What's the matter Gohan?" Said Goku with his deep voice. "Is being stuck in a dream not allowing you to show your power?" Asked Ssj3 Goku.

Gohan responded by transforming into Ssj White instantly compared to the amount of time it took Goku to become a Super Saiyan 3.

Goku stared in awe at Gohan's new form. "G-gohan! What is that? I don't feel any energy from that transformation... Is it based on magic?" Asked the bewildered Ssj3.

"I think that's what it is." Replied Gohan, observing his own hands. "I'm not sure if I should call this my own variation of Super Saiyan 3, or just Super Saiyan 4." Said Gohan, his voice showed a hint of cockiness and pride.

"I think Super Saiyan White will do for now." Said Goku, reverting to base form. "That form is completely different compared to Super Saiyan."

"Oh, right. That's a good name." Said Gohan, reverting to base form too.

Old Kai regained his footing and fumed with anger. "Are you both crazy!? The soul reason why I didn't give Gohan a physical body was to prevent you both from fighting each other!" Complained Elder Kai. "And yet you still found a way to make my day less appealing!" Complained Old Kai.

Goku quickly glanced at Elder Kai. "Really?"

"Nooo! Oh, why did I say that?" The old kai now regretted mentioning this.

In a burst of speed Goku appeared before elder kai with the excitement of a child. "Is it possible to bring Gohan to Earth as a phantom?" Asked Goku.

"NO! It is not possible! I can only summon his consciousness into the world of the Kais. That's it! There's nothing else I can do for him!" Scoffed Elder Kai.

"Aw man..." Goku was now depressed.

Gohan's body was becoming transparent. "Guys? What is happening?" Asked Gohan.

"Gohan seems to be waking up." Said Shin. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Gohan." Shin waved Goodbye.

Gohan didn't want to leave yet. "Wait! Tell me about Earth! Is everyone okay?!" Asked Gohan, his body was dissipating rather quickly. "At least allow me wish back the dead from Irlam village!"

Goku gave a confused response but Gohan couldn't hear his father. Instead, Gohan heard familiar voices.

* * *

"W _a_ k _e u_ p _s_ t _r_ a _n_ g _e_ r _!"_ Said a middle aged man.

" _A_ r _e_ y _o_ u _o_ k _?_ " Asked Petra.

" _I_ s h _e a_ l _i_ v _e o_ r _n_ ot? _"_ Continued the same man.

The voices of the villagers flooded Gohan's mind. Everything went dark, then everything became bright. Then he felt his face wet with water. His vision slowly returned then he came into realization that a little girl was trying to wake him up. Petra's face was the first of the many faces he noticed were staring at him.

The middle aged man poured more water onto Gohan's face to fully wake him up.

*Cough, cough* "I'm awake! I'm awake!" Shouted Gohan.

The middle aged man stepped back in relief. "Oh, good." He then proceeded to drop the empty bucket.

Gohan realized he slept on a floor mattress. Seeing that he wasn't in the same place as last night, he proceeded to scan his surroundings and noticed he was inside of the church currently full of survivors and were watching him. Their expressions of worry had vanished as soon as Gohan awoke from his slumber.

Gohan quickly stood up and stood away from the matress, startling Petra in the process and causing the surrounding villagers to step back in shock due to being afraid of the Demi Saiyan in front of them.

"He's a Demi-human!" Exclaimed an old lady, noticing Gohan's tail.

"So what? He saved us!" Scoffed the middle aged man. "We should be blaming the bastard Roswaal because of his inability to safeguard his territory." He complained, earning the same stressful reactions from others.

"So... what now?" Asked an adolescent sitting on a tipped over bookshelf. "Should we keep searching for the kids?"

That question gained many death glares from the now single mothers who watched their own husbands get hurt while defending the town from the invading Ousagi last night.

The young man was startled by their reactions "I mean... they still gotta be somewhere-"

"They're gone!" Shouted a single mother. "They're all... gone!" She fell onto her knees and wept silently.

Gohan had just remembered that most of the village children are with Beatrice in the library. He hoped that Beatrice would go easy on them if they were to misbehave.

"Don't worry." Said Gohan, gaining the attention of the villagers inside the church. "I know where the children are. Roswaal allowed them a safe haven inside of his mansion." He lied in order to improve Roswaal's reputation. "I can return your children right now. If that is okay with you." Said Gohan, gaining bewildered reactions from the villagers.

The same crying mother shakily stood up and staggered toward Gohan then fell in front of him, groveling at his feet. "Is my baby safe!?" She asked while looking up at Gohan.

The Saiyan forgot that a mother's world would collapse the moment they are separated from their own children. (Kind of like Ch-Chi) 'Truly, it is women who suffer the most.' Gohan thought.

"I'll bring back your child, please, you can calm down." Said Gohan, stepping away from the woman.

A man approached them and pulled the woman away from Gohan. "C'mon, sister. Give the man some space." The same man received a slap by the crying woman. "Heh... I guess I deserved that too."

A peculiar bag fell out of Gohan's pockets. This caught the attention of everyone including the Saiyan. He looked down upon it and picked it up. "This..." He didn't recognize the peculiar bag. "This isn't mine. Does this belong to anyone here?" Gohan asked the survivors. He looked around but saw that every person was just as clueless as himself. The Saiyan then turned his attention the girl he saved last night. "Petra, does this belong to you?" He asked.

Petra looked at the bag "I don't know how you know my name, but didn't that bag fall out of your pocket? Then shouldn't it be yours?" She asked, gaining an embarrassed look from Gohan.

"I suppose." He said while opening the bag to observe it's contents only to find out it was full of Senzu beans! There was also a note from Piccolo.

He quickly read Piccolo's note **'Gohan,** _ **I don't know what troubles you may face in that other universe, but let me remind you. I still consider you a proud member of the Demon clan. Don't forget your training. No matter what.'**_ He read this note and almost shed a tear.

There were also instructions on how to grow Senzu beans, five small capsules sent from Capsule Corp and a Note from Bulma. _**'I thought I could send you some important things and a little something special, ya know. Since you'll be stuck in Universe 9 for a while. By the way, Vegeta is gonna get mad at me once he realizes I took away some of his toys and gave them to you instead.'**_ Gohan immediately thought of the invention Vegeta uses to increase the gravity for training purposes. It was most likely inside one of the capsules.

"Wow! These really are mine!" Gohan's facial expression was of someone who won the lottery. This didn't go unnoticed by the survivors.

"Hey... What could that bag have to cause you to change in attitude?" Asked the adolescent sitting on the tipped over bookshelf.

"Well, these are Senzu beans." He said, gaining more confused stares from the audience. Gohan continued "Eating a single bean will heal all injuries and restore stamina, but with a side effect." Replied Gohan, eating one Senzu bean.

The survivors became nervous when Gohan easily consumed a bean even after mentioning there would be a side effect. The Saiyan's muscles suddenly expanded then reverted to normal just as quickly, causing the survivors to be jump-scared.

"My gosh! Your muscles looked like they were about to explode! Was that the side effect?" The same adolescent asked, very shocked with the outcome. There were whispers between other survivors, their reactions were of caution.

Gohan didn't want to start a panic so he cut to the chase with an explanation. "Sort of, but the main side effect is that your hunger is satisfied for several days. Due to the body overflowing with the bean's magical healing properties, eating food becomes unnecessary too. But surely, you'll soon feel hunger again once the effect expires." As he finished, the cautious reactions were replaced with relief.

"By the dragon... Where did you find those?" Asked the middle aged man.

He had to think of something fast. "Um, Roswaal gave them to me. These are for emergency use only." He lied again, nobody would believe Senzu beans came from another Universe.

This bit of information was very amazing to hear. The injured survivors eagerly hoped Gohan would share Senzu beans with them and Gohan took quick notice of that.

"Uh... I guess it isn't fair for me to talk so casually about Senzu beans and not share any. Is anyone hurt?" Asked Gohan. He immediately received requests from the survivors.

"My husband's leg was injured!" Cried a young wife, hugging her husband.

"I-I need some for my back!" Complained a senior citizen.

Petra remembered her injury from last night and she looked up to Gohan with pleading eyes.

More and more requests from the survivors came rolling in. Gohan found himself surrounded by people from all corners of the church.

'Uh-oh. I can't just ignore them...' He thought. "Alright! I'll pass some Senzu beans around." He said.

* * *

After passing around Senzu beans to as many survivors as possible he found that not a single Senzu bean remained in the bag.

Shortly after that incident, he walked the path toward Roswaal's mansion while reflecting on his previous actions. "This isn't good. There were possibly 25 Senzu beans. Plus there were too many injured people. I had to brake the beans in half to share as many as possible. Let's just hope I didn't loose the instructions that..." In shock, Gohan realized somewhere in the village he lost the instructions that show how to grow Senzu beans.

Anyone could confuse the sheet of instructions to be junk and throw it away. The handwriting wasn't recognizable in the new world. This was either bad luck from Gohan's part or Satella was playing a trick on him. In a burst of speed, he returned to the village and searched every corner of the place, passing by villagers as a blur. He even searched inside and outside of the church but without success.

He stopped in an alleyway to catch his breath. "I can't believe it! I lost the instructions!" He punched a wall, forming a small crater. "Dammit! How did I loose it!" He stomped on the floor creating a small crater. "I needed those instructions!"

His tantrum was too loud causing several bystanders to investigate. Three people nervously stared at Gohan with awe at how easily Gohan damaged the place.

Gohan nervously stared back at them. "Um, sorry?"

"What exactly are you?" One of the bystanders asked. Gohan simply ignored and walked past them, startling the bystanders when he got too close.

Gohan was now depressed, he decided to return to the mansion empty handed. At least he still has his capsules. After several minutes of walking, he heard a girl's voice following him. "Sir! Sir! Were you looking for this?"

Gohan quickly turned around to see he was being followed by Petra. She had the paper with her the entire time. She was moments away from returning the paper but the wind blew it away from her hands. At the last moment, Gohan caught the paper with ease.

His movement were so fast it was as if he vanished to the other side of the street just to grab a piece of paper.

Petra was was wide eyed at Gohan's desperate actions. "Was that very important to you?" She asked.

Gohan folded the paper neatly and saved it in his pocket. "Yes. very important." He said, now relieved he didn't loose the instructions. "Thank you. I would have been in big trouble for loosing this."

Petra smiled and gave Gohan a hug. The Saiyan towered in height compared to the child so he could only caress her hair in response.

"Now I can return to the mansion without any worries. You should return to your parents for now." Said Gohan. He noticed Petra's attitude changed because of this.

Gohan hoped he didn't upset her. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

Petra's hug tightened "M-m-my parent-s-s. Huf, huff. They're gone..." The child breathed heavily. She didn't know why she was the only one to survive after her house collapsed. Her small body is what allowed to her to survive under all of the debris.

"My, I'm so sorry." Gohan truly was sorry, but he would make it his goal to wish everything back to normal. He hoped that maybe the dragon would be able to grant his wish, even from So far away. It's worth a try.

If only he considered the limits of the dragon.

'He would already know this was a pointless wish.

"I wanted to die with them!" Petra cried. "Why did they have to leave me?!"

"Petra?"

"WHY DID THEY LEAVE ME HERE ALONE?!" She cried.

Gohan had no idea Petra was suppressing all of these emotions. This can only mean that the others feel the same. Gohan felt he didn't want to see the reactions of the other kids.

Gohan didn't know if he should be mad at himself or Satella for allowing these bad things to happen. Even if Gohan didn't damage the world with his power, the Oosuagi would have been attracted to the Mathers domain to do a lot of damage either way.

With everything that happened in the previous timelines it only made sense that nothing should make sense in this world.

'So this is universe 9?' He asked himself. 'This is truly an awful place.'

* * *

Meanwhile in **Rem's Bedroom** _, there remained silence. Subaru remained on the floor, not waking up. The pink haired maid lied face first on the ground next to the crater in the wall. The sleeping Blue haired maid was the first to awake from her slumber. If not for Gohan's efforts she wouldn't have awoken this new day._

Rem sat up straight and didn't recognize her surroundings. The crater on the wall frightened her slightly. She then noticed Ram and Subaru unconscious.

Yet this wasn't the only problem. "Who are they?" She asked. She doesn't remember Subaru. She even forgot her own sister!

Rem got out from bed and crouched next to her sister who she didn't recognize. She attempted to awaken the stranger by lightly shoving Ram's shoulders.

"Hello? Are you okay? Hello?" Rem pushed harder, gaining a violent response from Ram.

The pink haired maid jumped onto her sister and angrily strangled Rem on the ground.

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU DAMN MONKEY!" Shouted Ram. Hatred emanating from her eyes. Her body was sore and hurt from Gohan's attack but she remained determined to stop Gohan from hurting Rem.

Ram strangled Rem for what seemed like 15 seconds. The blue haired maid had amnesia and thought she was being attacked by a stranger.

"Please... St-stop." Pleaded Rem, now fearing for her life.

Ram's senses had now returned to normal. What she confused to be Gohan slowly transformed into her own sister.

She accidentally attacked Rem!

Ram was horrified by what she had done. She couldn't forgive herself.

She now released her grip on her sister and staggered backwards onto the wall where the crater was.

Ram stared at her sister. Was she really alive? Rem stood before her, confused and scared of Ram. 'Did Gohan really save her?' She asked herself.

Ram covered her face and felt her world somehow repairing it self. Her dear sister is alive.

 **Her dear sister is alive!**

The pink haired maid quickly hugged her sister "Rem!"

The blue haired maid was startled by Ram's sudden outburst of crying.

Rem now struggled to brake free from this stranger who dared to attack her than suddenly hug her as if everything was all fun and games.

"LET GO OF ME!" Rem pushed back Ram as hard as she could.

Ram fell against a drawer. "uh-Rem?!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR WHAT SICK JOKE YOU ARE PLAYING WITH ME!" Shouted Rem, gaining a dumbstruck expression from Ram. "SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Rem magically puled a flail out of nowhere and began attacking Ram.

The Pink haired maid could barely dodge her sister's attack. "Rem?!"

"WHO IS THIS REM YOU SPEAK OF? I KNOW NOTHING OF HER!"

Rem swung the flail violently at every location Ram bounced off to. The bedroom wasn't big enough to do this kind of combat and eventually Rem managed to land a blow onto Ram.

The flail pushed Ram through a wall, causing the the foundations of the Mansion to tremble.

Subaru still lied unconscious throughout the skirmish Rem was bringing onto her elder sister.

From a distance, a Saiyan could feel the emotions inside of the Mansion...

Rem stepped into the other room. Her killer instinct was on full drive. She stared into the eyes of a heavily injured Ram. Her Oni blood and bones is what allowed her to survive a boulder shattering attack, yet this didn't stop Ram from receiving some broken ribs and a busted kidney.

Ram lied on the ground coughing out blood. "Am I to be murdered by my own sister?" She asked Rem.

"Sister? I do not recall who you are." Replied Rem, pulling back the flail, readying herself to end the life of Ram.

Rem stepped forth and saw her own reflection on a mirror. "Who is that?" Rem asked, staring at the mirror that sat on a shelf.

The image she saw was herself. "Is that me?" She asked. "I look just like you."

Rem facial expression was relaxed and yet, she silently cried many tears. Was this stranger truly her sister?

Rem's vision blacked out as Gohan gave a chop to her neck.

Before Rem could collapse, Gohan caught her. He looked into Rem's eyes. "Why did Rem do this?" He asked.

Ram grit her teeth and tried to push off the bricks and debris that held her down. "DON'T ACT DUMB! YOU DID SOMETHING TO HER?! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!"

"Ram?" Gohan became concerned with her. "What are you taking about." He asked.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST LAUGH ALREADY?! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" Ram shouted.

Gohan gently placed Rem onto the ground and approached Ram. He removed the debris off of Ram with much caution. He removed the final brick and pulled out half a Senzu bean. It was the final bean he could save from the eager villagers.

"Eat this." Said Gohan, gaining a bewildered expression from Ram.

"No! Get that away from me!" She attempted to punch Gohan but he stopped her fist with ease. Then he hardened his grip on her hand.

"Eat. It. Now. I'll force it down your throat if you don't. Do you want me to do that?" He asked with all seriousness present in his voice.

* * *

 **Sanctuary**

Inside his bedroom, Roswaal continued to read the events in his Gospel. He was very satisfied with the outcome so far. "Oh, this will be good." He said this as he continued reading the strange text in his book that can somehow tell the future.

 _ **روح کا حقیقی معنی سب کو نازل کیا جائے گا. لالچ کی روح جیل سے آزاد ہوجائے گی.**_

 _ **ستیلا لالچی روح کی طرف سے مزاحمت کی جائے گی**_

 _ **سون گوہن غیر یقینی رہے. غلط معاہدہ مہر لگا دیا گیا تھا. اس طرح لالچی روح کو طاقت فراہم کرتی ہے**_

 _ **ذہنی تعلقات ٹوٹ گئے تھے. نئے تخلیق کردہ تعلقات موجود ہیں. بہت زیادہ کھو دیا. اگرچہ عظیم انعام دیا گیا ہے.**_

 _ **ماسٹر عظیم آزمائشی سکھاؤ گا**_

If any other person attempted to read my book, they'd immediately toss it away due to not understanding a single word! This serves as an advantage for Roswaal because if anyone else knew what he was up to. He could loose credibility as a trustworthy person. He's lucky Gohan was polite enough to respect his privacy, otherwise. He'd be in trouble.

In another bedroom, Emilia wept alone.

She was alone.

She needed someone.

She felt trapped.

She doubted her ability to free the sanctuary.

She continued to silently cry to herself alone in bed. She couldn't voice her struggles to anyone because not a single person in the sanctuary wanted to be near the half-elf.

'Just what was he thinking? Bringing me here to suffer?' She couldn't tell of Gohan did the things he did on purpose or it was some sick accident. She refused to believe he did all of these things by accident.

 **Re:Zero: Ultimate Gohan (Not Nerfed)**

* * *

 **Problems solved** (kind of)

Gohan saved Rem, but she gained Amnesia

Rem survived, but she is still cursed

Gohan defeated the Oousagi, but alerted the Witch's Cult

The Village children are safe, but where is Meili?

Emilia is safe in the Sanctuary, but she is depressed

 ** _X_**

 ** _X_**

 ** _X_**

 **[** _ **One Punch Knight had been updated at the same time as this story**_ **]**


	10. Alternate Timeline A

_**As soon as I thought of different possible scenarios, I had to make this chapter!**_

 _ **Warning:** There could be **t** errible attempt at power scaling in future chapters._

* * *

 **Replies (Not too many)**

Guest: As for Gohan's love interest. At first I was thinking of Gohan likes Rem. Rem likes Subaru. Subaru likes Emilia. Emilia likes Gohan. But then I kind of went too far and am not sure when to have these things discussed in the chapters.

Genki Battery: I shot myself in the foot by putting too much stuff. Now I'm obligated to not screw up. It's a fun challenge to make sure I don't screw things over. I already screwed up with the Shin and Kibito being defused too early so I have that to cry about.

Reply to everybody: I'll need to give Subaru some time to shine but that will be difficult when there's a planet busting Super Saiyan in the same story. I'm biting off more than I can chew here.

* * *

 ** _Alternate timeline A:_**

 _Once every tenth chapter an alternate timeline is born. Sounds fun right?_

 _Our regularly scheduled chapters will return after this what if story_

 ** _X_**

 ** _X_**

 ** _X_**

Gohan never created the Earth Quake in this **_alternate timeline_** and instead trained Subaru into learning how to fight and not be useless. In _**chapter 15** we will see this different timeline continue!_

* * *

Re:Zero: Ultimate Gohan (Alternate Timeline)

On the outskirts of Roswaal's Manor a magic training session took place. Meanwhile Emilia gave Subaru a lap pillow because the Neet had depleted too much of his mana.

Gohan cracked his knuckles. "Why don't we try a difficult spell?" Asked Gohan.

"Sorry, no can do tough guy." Replied Puck with a cheeky smirk.

"Aw, why not?" Gohan asked in disappointment.

Puck hovered over Gohan's head and whipped the Saiyan's nose with his tail.

Gohan winced. "That stings!" He softly complained. "Why'd you do that?"

"Listen Goliath, every strong magic user must start from the bottom." Explained Puck while floating upside down.

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking for a moment." Said Gohan.

"Well... I could teach you Jiwald." Said Puck while stroking an imaginary beard.

"What's Jiwald?" Asked Gohan with excitement.

"It's a spell that enhances the users physical abilities." Replied Puck while flexing his feline muscles.

"Oh! Just like the Kaioken!"

Puck corrected his own posture and floated upside up again. "Kaio-what?" Asked Puck in confusion.

"Kaioken is a Ki-based technique that enhances the user's physical abilities much like your description of Jiwald." Explained Gohan with Nostalgia in his voice. "My father once used Kaioken against Vegeta."

"Vegeta?" Asked Puck. "I remember you mentioned something about Vegeta being a Super Saiyan." Said puck as he descended onto Gohan's spiky hair. "Gosh your hair feels like a stack of needles... but in a good way!" Exclaimed Puck.

"Really? How so?" Asked Gohan.

"You hair serves as back scratching material." Said Puck while playfully rubbing his body on top of Gohan's spiky hair.

"Careful now, or the lonely girl from the library will become upset." Warned Gohan.

*Purr, Purr,* "Oh? Betty? She isn't so cruel... I think..."

After Emilia gave a Bokko fruit to Subaru allowing him to recover, the Neet stood up and shouted. "Hurry it up! What are you guys waiting for?!"

"Subaru!" Exclaimed Emilia. "Even though you're all better now, you should take it easy from now on." She explained with concern.

Puck heard Subaru's protest and decided to stop wasting time. "Okay, Gohan. Ready to learn Jiwald?" Asked Puck.

"You know it!"

The cat Spirit placed his paws onto Gohan's forehead. **" _Meuw, muew, muew._.."**

"What type of noise is that suppose to-"

"Shhh! Concentrate, Gohan. Imagine the mana flowing in your gate." Explained Puck.

Obeying that Cat, Gohan closed his eyes to concentrate better.

Irritably, the mana in his body didn't want to be used as if something or someone was trying to keep it contained.

* * *

[-]

 _Once again Gohan found himself chained to a bed in a dream with the witch of envy before him._

 _'You again!' He thought._

 _Gohan remained unable to speak or breath in this dream._

 _The witch of envy caressed Gohan's hair. "N-Not now." She whispered, almost as if she were shy._

 _Then she placed her hand into Gohan's heart. Instead of crushing it, she caressed it then released him from the dream._

[-]

* * *

Back into reality the mana within Gohan's gate had been unleashed however he didn't transform into Super Saiyan white and instead shined bright enough to resemble Kaioken without the Red shine.

Puck was blown away by the strong winds generated by Jiwald causing Emilia to create an ice barrier in front of her to protect Subaru and herself from being blown away too.

The maids inside of the Mansion were preparing dinner until they felt a rapid increase of mana nearby and the foundations of the mansion shaking.

Rem stopped washing dishes to look at her sister who was in the process of cutting tatoes. (potatoes)

"Sister-"

"I know." Interrupted Ram.

"Should we be concerned with Gohan's power?" Asked Rem.

"We'll wait for Lord Roswaal's response on the matter."

Meanwhile Roswaal was in the process of reading his Gospel until the pages in the book changed rapidly.

"Oh? What a vexing scenario..." He irritably scoffed while being unable to read what the book had to say. Suddenly something in the pages caught his interest.

" _ **گوہن Gohan."**_

Roswaal allowed a smile to decorate his face. This series of events had caught his interest.

.

.

.

In the Forbidden Library Beatrice blankly stared into her empty book, hoping it would say something and then she felt a disturbance in the air.

"Bubby's teaching those fools magic, I suppose?" She asked nobody in particular.

Beatrice was tempted to observe the ordeal, but she thought it wasn't of any importance.

Staring down into her blank book again, suddenly the blank Gospel displayed words, only for a split second.

Beatrice blinked her eyes and stared into her book again, hoping the words would reappear.

She could only briefly read " _ **گوہن Gohan."**_

"Could he... Perhaps... be them?" She asked while blushing madly.

* * *

Gohan's willpower alone managed to prevent a devastating catastrophe from shaking the world into pieces.

The Saiyan observed his own hands. 'This feels... familiar, the feeling of strain. The feeling of becoming a Super Saiyan for the first time, but this feeling... it's different.' he thought.

It was a little more like Using mana for the first time. Gohan's mana was being confused for ki causing the Saiyan's biology to multiply Mana into Super Saiyan levels of power so now his mana reserves are being mixed with his Ki reserves.

Could this prove any harm to the Saiyan?

Puck regained his altitude and stared at Gohan's display of power. "How could Gohan hide this much power inside a mortal body? He has more mana than a Great spirit!"

[2 _0,000/Unofficial power level for great Spirits_ ]

Subaru sat down panicking while Emilia put more strength into the Ice barrier. "How could Gohan pull out massive amounts of mana from his Gate?" She wondered with awe in her voice. "Is he even human?" She wondered out loud.

"He's a hacker!" Complained Subaru adding to Emilia's confusion. "He's hacking!"

She looked back to Subaru. "H-he's what? What is that?" She asked.

The strong winds had vanished allowing everyone to relax.

Gohan stood proudly with his body covered in the bright energy of Jiwald. He felt like a weaker version of Super Saiyan. Not too bad though.

Puck was impressed with Gohan. The cat descended on top Gohan's head as soon as the strong winds had ceased. "You didn't explode violently despite having massive mana reserves. Good Job!" Exclaimed Puck.

"It's hard for me to relax when you say it like that."

"Still, you didn't have to go all out with that attempt. This is your first time using magic o be careful from now on." Explained Puck. "Your gate suffered some damage in the process."

The Saiyan looked up to the cat spirit and laughed nervously. "Sorry for pushing you away like that. I couldn't control myself for a moment." The Saiyan reverted to Base form shortly afterwards.

Puck laughed in response. "Aw, don't be so modest. You had plenty more mana control than Subaru. The power you've shown could have caused Earthquakes and yet, somehow you resisted the strain. You're like one in a million!" Puck congratulated the Saiyan for his efforts and this caused Subaru in the background to become jealous.

 **! ! !**

Puck noticed Gohan's Gate repaired it's self and became stronger due to a Zenkai boost.

'What in the world?' thought Puck.

Subaru in the background was pouting comically. "Hacks! I call hacks!" Complained Subaru.

"Again, what do you mean with that?" Asked Emilia.

* * *

At the end of the day both Gohan and Subaru went to the bathroom to enjoy the warmth of the pool-sized bathtub.

Gohan was seated much closer to the exit while Subaru relaxed on the far end of the tub opposite to Gohan.

As Subaru sunk comfortably into his spot in the water he quickly asked "What exactly was that, Gohan?"

Gohan glanced at Subaru with concern. "Was what?"

"Earlier today you caused me several Hiroshima and Nagasaki flashbacks." Explained Subaru with a shiver.

Gohan became more concerned "You'll have to explain what you mean."

Subaru sighed. "The power you showed today. How is it that you're always so darn powerful?" Asked Subaru with a small hint of jealousy.

Gohan frowned. "You seem power hungry." Said Gohan.

Subaru raised his hands in panic. "Wait! That's no reason to stop training me right?" Asked Subaru.

"Listen, Subaru." Gohan's sudden calmness disturbed Subaru.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Non of this is a game." Said Gohan. "You want to become powerful the fastest way possible, right?" Asked Gohan.

"Yeah! I'm tired of being weak all of the time!" Exclaimed Subaru.

"I've seen people like you turn out bad in the end." Said Gohan with a cold stare.

Subaru froze and didn't know how to respond to that.

"Subaru, relax. Take your time." Explained Gohan. "We have all the time in the world to train. Have you been doing the push-up routine like I asked you to?"

"Ah, yeah! Totally! I can now do sixty push-ups!" Exclaimed Subaru. "What do you think?"

"Not good enough."

"Huh?"

"If you cannot reach 200 push-ups by the end of the week then I'll stop training you."

"WHAT!?" Subaru Panicked. "Why so harsh all of the sudden?" He asked.

"This way, you'll do your best and not slack off." Explained Gohan with a smirk. "I can't let you be lazy."

Roswaal's voice suddenly echoed in the bathroom. "~Uh, oh~ It be best you obey Gohan's advice." Said Roswaal as he suddenly became seated next to Gohan in the tub.

"R-Roswaal! What are you ding here?" Asked Gohan.

"~Aw~ Am I not allowed to do as I ~please~ with my property?" Roswaal asked with a foxy grin.

"Well, there's no problem with that, but why must you be seated next to me?" Asked Gohan.

Roswaal's face became uncomfortably close to Gohan's. "There are a series of questions I'd like to ask." Then Roswaal leaned closer to Gohan's ear. "In private."

Gohan comically scooted far away from Roswaal to avoid any more embarrassment causing Roswaal to chuckle.

"I suppose it be much appropriate to discuss things another time." Said Roswaal.

* * *

 **Tomorrow morning**

Gohan was given the impossible task of cutting the tall grass that recently covered the backyard. Roswaal nor the maids expected Gohan to finish in time but they were in for a surprise.

Just like how Chichi forced Goku into cleaning the front yard, Gohan remembered just how to do it.

'If I can finish this early enough, I can train Subaru like I promised.' He thought. It was essentially true that Gohan admitted he would train Subaru, but only when they have enough time.

Ram was in charge of watching Gohan. If he failed, she would have to think of a nickname for him.

The Saiyan just stood still staring at the set of outdated tools he was given, although it wasn't any different than what chichi told Goku to use. But in the end Goku preferred using his own two hands.

Ram noticed Gohan's idle standing and called him out. "Why wont you start?" She asked. "Must I give a demonstration?" Asked Ram, irritably.

"Oh?" Gohan snapped out of his train of thought. "It's fine. I'm just wondering If I could use both my hands instead?" Asked Gohan, gaining an amused expression from the pink-haired Maid.

"So you enjoy punishment as much as Barusu? Fine, but don't stop to take a brake." Said Ram, hoping to see Gohan give up.

Gohan stood in a race position "Okay." In a burst of speed he appeared as a blur, mowing down the grass with his bare hands. Possibly five hours of work have been reduced into 2 minutes.

Gohan had finished his task and soon approached an amazed Ram. "So, how did I do?" Asked Gohan with a smirk.

Ram stared at Gohan with awe then briefly avoided eye contact with him. "Well, at least you're more useful than Barusu." Replied Ram.

That response wasn't what Gohan had hoped for but it didn't really matter. What was important now is that he needed to help Subaru finish his remaining work so they could get the proper time to train in martial arts!

Ram turned her back to Gohan so she could check on Subaru's progress in cleaning the bathrooms, but Gohan got her attention by grabbing her shoulder. This had gained a negative reaction from the maid.

She was ready for anything nasty Gohan could have had planned. Ram impressively knocked Gohan off his feet and had a kitchen knife to his throat in just 2 seconds. For Gohan, all of this took place in slow motion but he decided to play along to see where this goes.

Ram glared daggers at the Saiyan. If he gave a wrong response, she would slit his throat without remorse. "What were you doing? Touching a flower without permission?" Asked Ram. She was beyond disgusted and pissed off.

Gohan could sense her emotions had changed very quickly so he was surprised with her sudden outburst. "I-I just wanted to ask-"

"Ask what?!" Interrupted Ram.

"If I could... help Subaru finish his chores?" Asked Gohan, nervously.

After a moment Ram calmed down then walked away from the Gohan. "Sure. The less work for me and Rem, the better." She didn't even apologize.

Gohan stood up as if nothing had happened between them both and watched as she walked away without a care in the world. "Note to self. Avoid upsetting the maids."

* * *

Subaru made little progress in mopping the bathtub while Rem stood idly by the entrance of the bathroom. She noticed Subaru wasn't wearing his butler outfit properly causing her to sigh in disappointment.

Then Gohan entered the scene gaining the attention of both his co-workers.

Rem lifted an eyebrow at Gohan's sudden arrival. "Weren't you to be tiding up the front yard?" Asked Rem. "I doubt sister would have allowed you to leave without properly finishing."

"I did finish." Said Gohan causing Rem's eyes to widen. "Ram even allowed me to help Subaru if that's okay with you too?" Said Gohan.

Rem handed Gohan an extra mop. "Is that so?" Asked Rem. "Then I'll need to check your progress and see for myself."

Subaru lost his balance and fell down, moments before his face hit the floor Gohan had caught Subaru.

Next to Rem the mop stood exactly where Gohan previously was a second ago.

"What just-"

Gohan helped Subaru back onto his feet. "Are you alright, Subaru?" Asked Gohan.

"Yeah, thanks anyways." Said Subaru in relief. "I forgot how fast you were."

Subaru noticed Rem walked out of the bathroom.

"Hm? Where's she going?" Wondered Subaru.

"Don't worry about her." Said Gohan. "We should finish here if you want to start training early."

Gohan walked over to the still standing mop and began properly cleaning the bathroom better than Subaru did himself.

"Man, you're even a better Butler than I could ever be." Said Subaru with shame in his posture.

Gohan nonchalantly waved his hand. "It's fine. Just follow my example and we'll finish quickly."

* * *

Rem calmly walked the hallways of the mansion and noticed a door remained open. Rem peeked into the room and noticed Emilia was diligently studying the Emperor trials in an office-like room while Puck took a nap on top Emilia's hair.

Rem gently shut the door then continued walking to her destination. The sense she shared with with her sister had called for her immediate presence to Roswaal's office.

Rem quietly entered Roswaal's darkly-lit office to see that Ram was seated on Roswaal's lap. The blue Oni wasn't too bothered by this sight yet remained concerned with the things her sister and master do in their spare time alone.

Rem stared at the Noble with her faceless expression. "Lord Roswaal..." She bowed in reverence.

Roswaal didn't have his trademark smirk meaning something was wrong. "Good, both of you girls are here." Said Roswaal.

"May I ask why you have called for me?" Asked Rem.

"I'd like for you to test Gohan." He explained. "In Midnight, when all is silent, try to kill him."

Rem expected sooner or later that Roswaal would attempt to get rid of them. "What about Subaru?" She asked.

"We'll keep him close at watch." Replied Roswaal while caressing Ram's pink hair.

Rem bowed. "Of course, Lord Roswaal."

"You may be speculating _"what awful crime could Gohan have committed to deserve the wrath of a maid?"_ Truth be told, I ~desire~ to learn of Gohan's true self." Explained Roswaal. "From the shadows we ~shall~ remain watching. And if all becomes chaotic..." Roswaal gestured decapitation. "I'll interfere."

"Lord Roswaal." Said Rem. "Sister may have told you by now, but Gohan gained a habit of escaping the mansion early in the morning." Informed Rem.

"Of course. This is quite the problem. Gohan vanishes faster than we can track. We don't know what he's doing."

* * *

Gohan and Subaru had long finished their chores and had completed their training routine in the front yard.

Subaru laid motionless on the freshly trimmed grass while breathing heavily due to fatigue.

"Not good Subaru. We ignored Ram's request _to go with Rem to Irlam_ village just so you can manage this much?" Asked Gohan.

Subaru groaned irritably "C'mon! give me a break!" Scoffed Subaru.

Gohan continued "If you weren't slacking off, we would have advanced to phase two." Said Gohan while shaking his head in disapproval.

Subaru slowly stood up. "F-phase" *exhausted breaths* "two?" Asked Subaru.

"That's right." Said Gohan. "Since you're human I have to go easy on you."

Subaru glanced awkwardly at Gohan. "Wait! Aren't you human too?!"

Gohan froze. "Ah! Y-yeah! Of course... Well, just a little something extra."

"Oh, so you think you're special, huh?!" Scoffed Subaru while shaking his fist in envy.

"Subaru, do you want me to stop training you?" Asked Gohan with a scowl. "After all, I still have my own training to do."

Subaru repeatedly bowed and apologized. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Gohan noticed the sun was setting faster then usual...

"Well, it's getting late. You should go shower."

"What about you?" Asked Subaru.

Gohan crossed his arms. "Like I said, I have my own training to do."

"Oh, I understand. Well see ya later sensei." Subaru walked away while waving bye to Gohan.

* * *

Now with Subaru gone, Gohan flew to the Forest filled with Wolgarms to let loose some stress.

Gohan descended into the demon beast infested forest and noticed much silence.

"Heh, as always, those creatures always pounce from behind."

A pack of Wolgarms pounced out of the wilderness toward Gohan from his blind spot only to be pushed back by an unseen force via Ki-barrier.

"That was close. Can't let them ruin my Gi." He said in relief, while tossing a small ki orb at the Mabeasts obliterating them in the process.

Turning around to face the dead Wolgarms he noticed a new creature arrived in the forest.

The beast had the mixed appearance of _SlenderMan_ and _the Rake._

The beast was shrouded in a black miasma that would cause uncontrollable panic and fear through being inhaled.

"That must be another one of those Paranormal creatures Bulma talked about in a recent study." Gohan aimed a shining Ki blast at the creature. "But, if it's nowhere near Yamcha's power level, it can't ever hope to scratch me."

 _ **-Boom-**_

The birds in the vicinity all flew away due to the small explosion. Gohan then waited for the smoke to vanish only to see the creature had vanished.

Gohan wasn't surprised at all. "Right. I can't hurt them either." Mused Gohan. "Guess it's a threat to nobody."

The Saiyan looked left and right to see that the pack of Wolgarms had vanished too.

The Saiyan felt something was wrong. Irlam village had a lack if Ki signatures.

"This isn't right." Gohan decided to abandon the forest to visit the village via flight. Upon arrival he's met with shock, there wasn't a single person was present.

Quickly he visited the town square and noticed a Bleach-White Rose growing out of the water fountains.

Blue Specs of light littered the sky and descended onto the vicinity.

Somehow Gohan felt Ram's influence behind this scenery. Her Ki signature was felt everywhere meaning she had cast a spell on him.

"I get it now. This time around, the maids decide to attack me first."

Gohan did the only logical thing. He raised his power level to the point he managed to wake up from the Spell that had him trapped in a dream with willpower alone.

His eyes opened wide and for what felt like eternity he found himself standing in the same position where he had attacked the Wolgarms not too long ago.

Then he saw the familiar spiked weapon flying towards his face at high speeds. All it took was one sidestep to avoid being hit by the fast moving projectile.

Gohan smirked. "So you decide to attack me first?"

His response was met with a deafening silence and the wind whistling in the trees.

The Spiked weapon behind Gohan retracted and was moments from hitting the Saiyan on his back until he turned around in a burst of speed to chop the chains in half sending the spiked ball flying elsewhere onto a pile of Dead Mabeast.

"Rem, come out so we can talk!" Shouted Gohan.

Gohan could briefly hear the Maid silently cursing.

Gohan frowned at her response. "C'mon Rem. Lets have a chat."

The only response he received from the maid was consecutive icicles sent flying at him.

The Saiyan gained an idea. 'This might serve as good training!' Thought Gohan.

Unexpectedly Gohan decided to remain still and simply punch and kick every magic projectile into pieces.

From the distance Roswaal and Ram watched closely.

The pink-haired maid frowned at her failure. "Forgive me, Lord Roswaal. Somehow he managed to escape my spell." Ram apologized.

Roswaal nonchalantly waved his hand. "Not to worry. This predicament was quite entertaining."

They both stood on a hill under the bright sunset while watching the Saiyan effortlessly destroy the projectiles.

Roswaal smirked. "Fascinating. He used his own limbs as weapons. I had to see it to believe it." Roswaal mused out loud as if he already knew of Gohan's power. "Let's see how he deals with this..." Roswaal summoned many magical orbs that grew in size.

As Gohan punched the final ice projectile into pieces then was immediately hit by Roswaal's magic attacks making it seem as if he were obliterated in an explosion.

The smoke cleared after 15 seconds and no corpse was found. Gohan immediately stood behind Roswaal and Ram without them noticing.

"Boo."

Ram was immediately jump-scared and quickly stood on guard with her wand in hand, yet Roswaal remained Calm and slowly turned around with a poker face.

"You're quite strong, Gohan." Said Roswaal.

The Saiyan didn't reply and crossed his arms in silence.

"Tell me. Can we trust you?" Asked Roswaal while generating more magical attacks he could think of.

"You could, but I doubt I can change any biased Ideas of yours." Said Gohan.

The clown Noble Smirked in Response. "Then we'll speak with our actions." Said Roswaal as he sent another barrage of magical projectile attacks toward the Saiyan.

Gohan simply smacked away every projectile with ease while casually walking toward Roswaal and Ram.

Rem in her Oni transformation appeared behind Gohan to deliver a kick to his face but Gohan grabbed her leg and sent her off balance toward her Sister Ram.

The Pink-haired maid caught her sister in response.

"Rem!"

"Sister!"

Roswaal narrowed his eyes as he ascended toward the sky to avoid being attacked by Gohan. But the Saiyan didn't seem like he was trying to fight in the first place. Gohan seemed as if he'd prefer to talk things through instead. Just like Roswaal thought Gohan would act.

As Gohan ascended into flight, the environment surrounding the Saiyan became colder as ice grew from the ground toward Gohan to apprehend him.

Rem was attempting to apprehend Gohan using ice magic.

Ice managed to touch Gohan's feet then crawled upwards covering his legs then his torso then the rest of his body including his head.

The two maids had calmed down and began to let out exhausted breathes and were soon to believe Gohan was defeated easily.

Too easily in fact.

Although Roswaal seemed unfazed as if he knew Gohan wasn't defeated and expected him to brake free any time soon.

The Ice surrounding the Saiyan began to glow very bright energy then shattered into a million pieces revealing that Gohan used Jiwald to escape, albeit he didn't need it. To Gohan it felt kind of cool he can use magic now so it was more of a 'why not choice.'

The maids were on alert as soon as they saw the threat was still alive in front of them.

Though Roswaal continued to be unfazed.

Ram then used her wand to-

Gohan snatched away Ram's wand in an instant then tossed it several meters behind him.

Both maids were surprised with the super speed of the Saiyan although Roswaal remained unimpressed as if he expected Gohan to be this fast.

"AL FURA!" Ram sent a powerful wind slash in with Rem's ice prokectiles toward Gohan who simply tanked it in with a Ki barrier in response.

Rem seemed to become weaker and weaker to the point she stopped her unified attack with her sister.

"Rem?!" Ram panicked to her sister's side ignoring that Gohan is still in front of them.

Gohan's eyes widened. "Is she okay?!" he asked worriedly.

Rem seemed to be suffering of weakness. Shortness of breath. She's been cursed. BY GOHAN!

Ram began to feel a rage compared to a brute. "You selfish tyrant!" She shouted in disdain toward Gohan. "What did you do to Rem?!"

Gohan was honestly confused. He didn't do anything to her just now. He only sent her off balance. That's all he did!

"Ram, you have to believe me. I didn't do anything." Said Gohan. "I haven't attacked you and you know it." Gohan tried to pat Ram's shoulder but she attempted to bite his fingers in response causing Gohan to retract his hand.

Roswaal watched the ordeal take place from the skies. "I haven't foreseen this..." He mused.

* * *

 _ **Will the Saiyan take this scenario just as seriously as before?**_

 _ **If this Alternate Timeline didn't suck then I'll continue it right after I upload the real chapter which I'm still working on right now.**_


	11. Gohan's responsibility (Edit)

**CHANGES:**

 ***** Gohan's interraction with Ram.

 ***** Scene in Universe 7 is differrent.

 ***** Other changes may happen...

 _ **The next chapter was written but remains a shitstorm of grammar issues.**_

 **[X][X][X]**

 **Chapter 10**

"Ram, would you please-" Gohan pleaded only to be interrupted by a fuming maid.

"I refuse!" Shouted Ram, sending blades of wind in all directions, damaging the bedroom more and more. The glass windows shattered, the bedroom door flew off its hinges, the bed itself was destroyed into hundreds of wooden shards and shrapnel. And finally, the paint and decor were ripped off the walls.

As all of this happened, Gohan simply stood in front of her and remained unharmed. His Gi remained intact and he suffered no physical harm to his being. Ironically, it was Ram herself who suffered several cuts and bruises because of the extreme wind she had created. Most of her uniform was now ripped to shreds. The Saiyan remained silent as all of this happened.

Ram soon reached her limit of mana and her shoulders slumped in exhaustion, allowing for the winds to fully stop. The room was now silent and Gohan couldn't help but scan the room to see how it had become a paranormal sighting. Upon laying eyes on Ram again, she finished her sentence with a whisper: "I will not repeat myself..." her eyes devoid of any life. Only rage could be seen in her eyes.

Beware the wrath of a woman, their rage is comparable to the tricks of a cunning devil. It didn't matter how many times Gohan carefully pieced his sentence together because Ram would stubbornly refuse to ingest the Senzu bean. Gohan didn't want to make things worse, deciding to listen to her.

"Fine." Gohan dropped the bean and stepped on it, destroying it in the process. Then he raised a hand above Ram's head, a holy light manifested into her being and her exhaustion seemed to fade away.

Ram had realized what he's done and looked at him differently: "You didn't have to do that."

Gohan returned his hand to himself then walked away: "It's okay. I gave you some of my energy so you can heal better. I hope you'll use your energy to take care of Rem."

She crossed her arms and looked away: "Hn! That was my first concern."

 **[X][X][X]**

Gohan trusted Ram to take good care of her sister and left her to herself. But now he began his search of Beatrice, checking the hallways to find the warp door to her library. The Hallways were now vacant of any conversation and lacked the life it once had. A part of him expected to hear Ram giving orders to Subaru or an argument between an irritated Beatrice and laid-back Roswaal. No longer was Subaru's voice flirting with an oblivious Emilia that didn't seem to understand the meaning of a "Date" or any of his flirtatious innuendos. And no longer was Rem and Ram in the kitchen figuring out what to cook for lunch and dinner.

The silence in the halls was too depressing for him but would have been frightening to Subaru.

In Roswaal's absence and Emilia's departure to the Capital, the village suffered massive death and damages due to Gohan's incredible mana attracting a horde of killer bunnies to the vicinity. He ultimately stopped them, but was it enough? Petra had lost her parents and most of the kids wouldn't have a home to return to.

The kids!

They were with Beatrice! Okay, he happened to be searching for her, so it won't be much trouble finding her- wait, he could hear voices in the hallways. He could hear kids laughing while a raging Drill-Haired Loli was spitting out threats to them. Then Gohan darted his attention toward a group of Familiar ki signatures.

Gohan's eyes opened wide: "What the?"

Beatrice comically fumed in anger toward the innocent children happily skipping in the hallways with a stolen Book in hand. They had Beatrice's blank Gospel in hand.

'Oh, no. Beatrice might hurt them!' He thought.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Shouted Beatrice with the cutest irritated Loli face ever.

"Haha, C'mon miss Beatrice, have some fun!" Cheered Lucas as he tossed the Loli's Gospel toward his buddy Cain.

The Fuming Loli hovered like a Ghost toward Cain but the kid caught the book before Beatrice could snatch it back.

"Yeah, try to keep up, Miss Beatrice!" Cheered Cain while taunting the Loli.

"YOU BRATS, I'LL SEND YOU FLYING WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON-" Beatrice stopped her flight upon spotting Gohan blocking her path from reaching the kids.

"Beatrice..." He said bitterly. "Thank you for keeping your end of the promise." Said Gohan as he snatched away the Gospel from Cain's hands.

The two kids were dumbstruck by Gohan's speed. "How did-"

The Loli harrumphed and faced away from Gohan. "Give it back... I suppose."

Gohan presented her the book so she could take it back but she snatched it from his hands and quickly retreated to her library through a last-ditch Portal manifesting right behind her. And just like that, she was gone...

It was almost comical what she just did. Especially since she has a blank book. Goodness, why does Beatrice care about that useless thing so much?

Suddenly Lucas pulled on Gohan's gi thus snapping him out of his thoughts. "Hey, mister."

Gohan looked at the two kids. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to go home."

Gohan froze in place and broke a sweat. What should he tell them?

Cain then hopped onto Gohan's back catching the Saiyan off guard. "C'mon mister, fly us there!" Cheered Lucas.

In response, Gohan grabbed Cain and gently placed him onto the ground next to Lucas.

"Not today." Said Gohan.

"Aw!" They complained in sync. "You're no fun." They both said.

"Nevermind that. We should find the rest of your friends."

"Yeah, off to the library, we go!" Cheered Cain. "Race you there!"

As Cain ran to where he thought he could find the library, Lucas shortly followed after. Gohan knew they wouldn't be able to find the library on their own so he followed them.

"Hold on, I know where we can-"

Cain and Lucas happened to find the warp door without help from Ki-sensing in their first try. Then they both looked to Gohan. "What is it, mister?"

Gohan shook his head: "Oh... It's nothing. Let's go."

The forbidden archive of books was now visible to them. The remaining village children were surprisingly behaving better than Cain and Lucas.

Dine and Meina were seated together on a spiral staircase reading a book together. Meanwhile, there was a huge mess of books on the floor due to a big ruckus that occurred when the boys awoke to mess with Beatrice.

The Loli begrudgingly accepted Mild's help to return every book to their respected shelves like the nice boy he is.

Gohan stepped into the library with both Cain and Lucas briefly following him.

Beatrice then noticed Gohan and the two troublemakers behind him. "hn!" She was so irritated with Gohan for forcing her to share her only safe space with so many snot-nosed kids. Who could blame her? The kids went from calm to insane real quick! Using the books as toys is what brought the loli to fume like crazy in the first place.

As Mild placed the final book into its bookshelf Gohan pat his shoulder. "It's time for you to go home."

As the children became excited to return home, Gohan could barely contain his urge to cry.

"Beatrice," Gohan called the Loli.

She begrudgingly looked at him with disdain without giving him a reply.

"Send them home."

The loli knew what Gohan meant. She would happily send these nuisances away via portal because it was the fastest way possible. And with the waving of her hand, a portal appeared under each and every child thus sending them to their home in an instant.

The last of their expressions were shock and fear when they fell into the portals.

And just like that. The library was emptied of all children. Only Gohan and Beatrice remained in the archive.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Asked Beatrice.

"Sorry. I'll leave you to your private space."

The Saiyan fled the library just as he said he would.

 **[X][X][X]**

 **Universe 7** (TFS references)

Piccolo flew away from the lookout in a terrible mood because if Dende was a better guardian to the planet, Gohan would have never been siphoned out of his home by a witch! Kami's half in Piccolo's mind wished to help Dende become a better guardian but...

 _Piccolo and Little Green- No, I mean Dende were both quietly meditating out in the open. Dende was having trouble focusing despite Piccolo being accustomed to long periods of meditation. Thus, a part of Kami wished to help Dende become a better Guardian to Planet Earth also to prevent another incident when one of their own fighters are siphoned into another Universe. If Kami was in Dende's place as Guardian, Gohan may have never been siphoned out of his home and brought to another universe._

 _While both Namekians were focused, Popo was silently hiding a whore's body into one of the pine trees. Popo dragged the corpse and jovially whispered to himself: "Damn bitch couldn't take the dende but she loved it in the end." and he carefully tucked the corpse into the pine tree to make sure he didn't alert the two Namekians in their training session. But kami could sense that Popo had overdone it again and decided to point that out._

 _"That's the third corpse this week. Isn't it?" Asked Kami, through Piccolo._

 _Popo winced and looked to Piccolo and Dende's position: "That was Kami! I just now it!" Exclaimed Popo._

 _Piccolo became visibly irritated but reluctantly replied: "Yes! Now shut up!"_

 _Popo couldn't help but miss his old companion despite first celebrating Kami's absence. Popo was caught fair and square, so he might as well burn the corpse or toss it out of the lookout._

 _Little Green couldn't take it anymore and decided to stop. "I can't do this shit anymore! This makes no sense!" and got onto his feet and walked away._

 _Piccolo opened his eyes, disappointed in Dende: "This is the first and last time I go out of my way to let Kami help you!" Then he stood up and flew away at high speeds. "Now figure it out on your own!"_

 _Dende looked up to the sky and shouted back: "Fine! It's not like I wanted to keep doing this shit anyway!"_

 _Popo approached Dende and whipped out some weed: "Here." He handed Dende several rolls of weed. "This should help you focus."_

 _Dende stared at the rolls of weed and smirked: "Oh yeah."_

As Piccolo flew away, he found himself coming across Goku's Ki signature. What was that Saiyan doing here? Piccolo was certain that Goku would have been training at King Kais world while forgetting about Gohan's existence like he always does. But the Namek decided he would follow the Ki signature to a desert wasteland and found Goku heading to his location.

Goku saw Piccolo and smiled brightly: "Yo! Piccolo! I have an idea on how to bring Gohan back!" Goku seemed excited and didn't show doubts whatsoever.

An idea to bring Gohan back? Maybe Piccolo was wrong about Goku. Well, Goku's ideas aren't always terrible so he decided he would hear him out.

"What is it, Goku? How do you suppose we bring Gohan back?"

"I may have found a loophole! The dragon said mortals aren't allowed to be transported, right? Well, why don't we just obtain the coordinates to Universe 9 and go there ourselves?"

Piccolo didn't know if he should be astonished or disappointed. This idea could work but at the same, it time felt farfetched. How would they reach Universe 9? Instant transmission will never reach that far into outer space. But surely, Goku must have thought things through. Did he?

"That might work, but how are we to reach universe 9 without the means of transportation?" Asked Piccolo.

"All we need is for the Kais to point us into the right direction and we'll do the rest on our own!"

"Hm... And how do you know they'll be willing to help you?"

"They have to! It will take a year for the dragon balls to become usable again!"

"Have you tried asking Porunga for a coordinates?"

"Y-yes... but the dragon declined."

Piccolo exhasperated in annoyance. "Next time you visit the supreme kai, bring me with you."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Sure. But why?"

"..."

 **[X][X][X]**

 **Universe 9, Lugunica**

Gohan flew as fast as he could to the sanctuary to meet up with Emilia and Roswaal. Perhaps Gohan can make things right.

First, he needs to ensure Emilia is still capable of making an appearance to the Royal selection. Then he can focus on all other problems.

As Gohan approached the sanctuary like a blur in the sky, a slight headache bothered him but he dismissed it as a symptom of stress.

The natives of the Sanctuary saw a bright light quickly coming at them so they embraced for the worst to happen only to be surprised when it was just a Demi-human with the capability of flight.

Gohan quietly landed in the Townsquare which quickly made him the center of attention. When Gohan laid eyes on the natives they were shy at first but seeing that Gohan has a tail they became more trusting of him.

They quickly assumed him to be another one of Roswaal's affiliates.

Gohan would have asked for Roswaal's location but he could already sense the clown's presence inside a cabin. Gohan sensed two people with him. One of them to be Emilia and the other one to somehow have an energy similar to that of Beatrice.

'Is Beatrice here?' Gohan thought to himself. 'No, that can't be. Beatrice isn't likey to exit the library unless forced to do so.'

Having now approached the front door, he kindly knocked to await a response. To his surprise, a pink-haired loli in robes opened the door instead of what he thought could have been Beatrice's energy signal.

The loli looked up to Gohan as if she was expecting him to arrive.

"Uh, hello?" Said Gohan.

"You must be the Super Saiyan."

"H-how did you find out?"

She turned around and gestured for him to enter. "Lord Roswaal has informed me of your magical powers."

Gohan wasn't comfortable with the misunderstanding. "Erm, it's not-" He didn't have time to correct her as she walked away to what was most likely Roswaal's sleeping quarters.

Deciding he should speak of something else. "Quick question, do you know Beatrice?" Asked Gohan.

She stopped walking then looked to Gohan. "I haven't heard that name in a long time."

"It's nothing, nevermind."

She blankly stared at Gohan then continued walking to Roswaal's bedroom. "He's waiting for you." She said upon stopping in front of a bedroom door.

Could Roswaal perhaps be upset with Gohan?

Gohan opened the door the see a smug-looking Roswaal dressed in rags and seated in bed. The Saiyan was confused to why Roswaal eyed him the way he did. What does the clown have in mind?

Emilia stood aside with eyes devoid of life. She didn't even acknowledge Gohan's presence.

'Is she alright?' Thought Gohan as he observed the half-elf.

"Ah, Gohan-san. How are you?"

"Hello, Roswaal."

"I've been awaiting your arrival for quite some time, yet I didn't believe you would make such an early appearance."

"I'd like to apologize for-"

"At ease, Gohan. I have a way for you to redeem yourself."

"Y-you do?" Asked Gohan.

"Indeed. But first I must know if you're capable of energy transfer?" Asked Roswaal.

"Y-yes. It depends if its-."

"That's good. Because Miss Emilia must attend the Royal selection."

Gohan's eyes widened. "When?"

"Tomorrow."

Gohan was dumbfounded. "But I thought she was stuck here."

"That's true." Roswaal nodded. "Which is why I thought things through."

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Asked Gohan.

"For her to attend, you must act as her Gate."

Gohan was getting more confused. "Gate?"

"Listen carefully," Roswaal said sternly. "If Miss Emilia were to exit the sanctuary without you mediating as her Gate, the consequences would be devastating."

Gohan became nervous. "That's too risky." He nervously said. "I'm barely getting the hang of mana transferring."

"Gohan, I'm sure you've seen the effects Miss Emilia suffered upon having entered the barrier surrounding the sanctuary."

Gohan remembered Emilia's critical situation. In fact, Gohan remembers having suffered a slight headache upon having entered the barrier. How was he able to survive the effects of the barrier if it was supposedly fatal?

Gohan nodded. "Yes. I remember."

"Then you're aware of what will happen if you fail to mediate for her?"

"..." Gohan glanced at Emilia again and yet she didn't acknowledge his presence.

"Fine, I'll do it." Said Gohan.

Roswaal smirked in delight. "Thank you, Gohan. Get the hang of it today, because tomorrow, we'll arrive at the Royal Capital."

"You'll go too?"

"Very much so. Despite my condition, I obligate myself to attend, for I am Emilia-san's sponsor."

"Then I'll do my best."

"Please do."

* * *

Next chapter is being worked on so don't panic.


End file.
